My Secret Lover
by Mrs. Cobain
Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse. Longfic AU Inuyasha/Kagome
1. El comienzo de la historia

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 1/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

* * *

Capítulo 01: El comienzo de la historia…

Kagome´s POV

-¿Me explicas de nuevo por qué tengo que ir a un particular?- le repetí a mi madre mientras me cruzaba de brazos sentada a su lado dentro del coche y bufaba mirando a un costado de las abarrotadas calles de Tokio.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco ya cansada de que le preguntara siempre lo mismo, pero a pesar de todo respondió: -Sabes muy bien cual es la razón Kagome, si no fueras tan tonta de despreocuparte por tus notas en el instituto ahora no tendrías que ir a un particular para salvar tu año escolar-.

Debía de ser la octava vez que escuchaba aquella explicación pero por alguna extraña razón no terminaba de creer que iban a llevarme a un profesor particular, no tenían suficiente con castigarme ocho horas al día en la tediosa secundaria que ahora tendría que soportar otra hora más por semana de tortura.

-Deja de poner esas caras- me regañó, la miré de soslayo mientras que mi vista periférica captaba la burlona sonrisa de mi hermano Sota desde el asiento trasero.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes enano?- le ataqué dándome la vuelta en el asiento para enfrentarlo con una mirada asesina.

-De tu cara- me respondió él doblándose de la risa.

-Ya quisiera verte a ti dentro de seis años- mascullé mientras volvía a sentarme bien, sabía que era inútil pelear con un niño de nueve años.

Me quedé callada mientras miraba con aire ausente como las casas pasaban ante mis ojos a una velocidad sorprendente, en aquel momento mi cabeza comenzó a divagar en recuerdos…

_-Flash Back-_

_-Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse- ¡Por fin! La tediosa hora de matemáticas se había acabado._

_-Oye Kagome, ¿vienes esta noche a mi casa? Haremos una pequeña fiesta- me invitó Koga desde el otro lado del curso._

_El apuesto y caballeroso Koga, no había una sola fémina en todo el instituto que no babeara por él, excepto yo…_

_-Claro- le contesté con ánimos –¿Yuka y Eri pueden ir también?- le pregunté mirando a ambas aludidas que me sonrieron complacidas._

_-Por supuesto- contestó él con su típica sonrisa ladeada –Las espero a las nueve-_

_-Allí estaremos- contestó Yuka acercándose a mí rápidamente –Kya! ¡No puede creer que iremos a casa de Koga!- chilló emocionada mientras Eri se acoplaba a su emoción._

_Asentí sin agregar nada más, junté todas mis cosas guardándolas en un bolso azul y me lo colgué al hombro para luego salir caminando con ellas a los costados._

_-A las seis estaremos en tu casa- me dijo Eri con una sonrisa._

_-¿Por qué tan temprano?- inquirí dirigiéndome a la salida del instituto._

_-¿Cómo que por qué? Tienes que verte radiante para esta noche- habló Yuka como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-No necesito ayuda- les recordé poniendo mala cara, seguramente ellas ya tenía planeado una sesión de manicura y otra doble de maquillaje antes de ir a la bendita fiesta._

_-Nada de excusas Kagome, el colegio entero sabe que Koga está interesado en ti y esta puede ser tu noche de suerte-_

_-Esperen ahí- las frené dejando de caminar repentinamente –Puede que Koga sienta algo por mí pero yo NO estoy interesada en él ¿estamos?- aclaré mirando a ambas de hito en hito._

_Yuka y Eri se miraron por unos segundos –Como tú digas- respondieron al unísono sin darle importancia a lo que yo acababa de decir y siguieron caminando para salir al exterior del instituto._

_Bufé exasperada sabiendo que no importaba lo mucho que dijiera, ellas no me harían caso de todos modos._

_-¡Nos vemos a las seis!- gritaron ambas mientras se alejaban por la calle opuesta a la que yo debía tomar para volver a mi hogar._

_Las saludé con un leve movimiento de la mano para luego darles la espalda y caminar por las silenciosas y deshabitadas veredas._

_Llegué a mi casa en unos diez minutos y me adentré en ella dejando mi bolso en un costado de la sala._

_-¡Estoy en casa!- les avisé a mis padres que al parecer estaban en la cocina._

_-¿Kagome puedes venir un momento?- habló mi madre, por el tono serio de su voz sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno._

_Con pasos lentos y deliberados me acerqué al umbral de la puerta a la espera de mi sentencia de muerte._

_Antes de entrar en el comedor mi hermano salió corriendo de allí y al verme se frenó para sonreírme malvadamente._

_-Lo que te espera- suspiró siguiendo su camino escaleras arriba hacia su habitación._

_Tragué pesadamente acortando la distancia entre mis padres y yo._

_-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunté al verlos a ambos sentados en la mesa con las manos enlazadas y las miradas serias._

_-Vamos a decirte algo que sabemos no te gustará pero es por tu bien- comenzó mi padre mientras señalaba una de las sillas frente a él para que yo me sentara._

_Me lo pensé por un momento y luego accedí a su petición mirando a ambos con mucha intriga._

_-Primero que nada- siguió mi madre –Eres conciente de que tus notas en el colegio no son nada buenas y que está la probabilidad de que repitas el año si no te esfuerzas-_

_Y otra vez con el maldito instituto, ¿no podían ya dejarme en paz con aquel tema?_

_-Sí, ya lo sé- le contesté esperando no sonar más grosera de lo que ya quería ser._

_-Bueno, por eso mismo hemos decidido poner ciertas reglas de ahora en adelante- continuó mi padre, presentía que ahora se acercaba lo peor._

_-¿Reglas?- repetí esperando que no fuera nada que perjudicara mis salidas de los fines de semana._

_-La primera regla es que no saldrás por el resto de año hasta que no apruebes todas las asignaturas-_

_-¡¿Qué? Es una broma ¿no? Una broma de muy mal gusto- chillé horrorizada con los ojos como platos, no podían estar hablando en serio._

_-Eso quisiéramos Kagome, pero lo hacemos por tu bien- intentó calmarme mi madre, luego me miró con una tierna sonrisa y agregó: -Pero tienes que saber que además de no salir, tendrás que tomar clases particulares para que te ayuden con los estudios-_

…_Y ese fue el principio de la peor tortura de mi vida…_

_-End Flash Back-_

-Ya estamos llegando Kagome- me avisó mi madre despertándome de mi pequeña ensoñación –Ten todo preparado-

-¿Cómo es el lugar a dónde me llevas?- le pregunté mientras me aseguraba de que tenía todo lo necesario para poder estudiar con mi supuesto "profesor particular".

-Es una academia de apoyo escolar, Kagome, no una prisión- se rió ella.

"Ya lo parece" pensé mientras el auto doblaba en una esquina y alcanzaba a divisarse un edificio enorme de color azul oscuro que se alzaba entre las casas como una mansión embrujada.

Desde atrás me llegaron las socarronas risas de mi pequeño y demoníaco hermanito.

-Que te diviertas, vendré por ti en una hora- me informó mi madre mientras detenía el coche frente a la enorme fachada de la academia y yo me bajaba de él con toda la lentitud de la que era capaz.

No tuve tiempo de despedirme siquiera, ya que apenas la puerta se cerró frente a mí, mi madre arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo y se perdió de vista en menos de un minuto.

Suspiré y de muy mala gana me di la vuelta para contemplar la vieja casa, si bien no tenía un aspecto muy descuidado tranquilamente podía ser usada para las películas de terror como la casa abandonada donde habitan toda clase de fantasmas.

Con sus largas ventanas y sus puertas gigantescas aquella casa parecía salida de una novela de Stephen King.

Me acerqué hacia las enormes y oxidadas rejas negras mientras mi mirada vagaba por todo el patio delantero, todos los arbustos y las flores parecían muy bien cuidados, pero eso no le sacaba lo escabroso al lugar.

Me abrí camino por el mullido césped mientras mis pasos resonaban hasta la entrada de la casa, a un costado de la puerta principal había una pequeña campana que sonó estridente cuando la toqué un par de veces.

Mientras esperaba a ser atendida fui conciente del acelerado ritmo de mi corazón, estaba tan estúpidamente asustada que todo mi cuerpo temblaba y quería salir corriendo despavorido de allí.

Pasaron unos interminables minutos hasta que una señora entrada en años se acercó para abrir la puerta.

-Hola pequeña, tú debes ser Kagome- habló mientras me dejaba pasar al interior de un decorado hall y me guiaba hacia la recepción en dónde varios chicos esperaban al igual que yo –Mi nombre es Kaede, puedes llamarme si necesitas algo- agregó con una maternal sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias- le agradecí mientras tomaba asiento al lado de una chica que parecía de mi edad, tenía los ojos marrones y el cabello de igual color atado en una coleta alta, su mirada era seria y parecía muy concentrada en unos apuntes que estaba leyendo.

Unos metros más haya había un pequeño escritorio y detrás de él una esbelta mujer de pelo negro recogido y ojos de un opaco rojo que se limaba las uñas sin prestarnos la más mínima atención.

A un lado de la mujer había una puerta cerrada que seguramente daba a el resto de la casa, al otro había otra entrada que tenía un cartel de prohibido pasar.

Un hombre alto de pelo oscuro y ojos azules salió de la primera puerta con una agenda en las manos, miró a la chica sentada a mi lado y sonrió con alegría.

-Sango ya puedes pasar- le dijo en tono amable, la chica se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre pero al verlo pareció más relajada y se acercó a él con movimientos tranquilos.

-Buenos días Miroku- alcancé a oír como lo saludaba antes de que se perdieran de vista por un alargado y oscuro pasillo.

-¿Kagome Higurashi?- me llamó la mujer que estaba en el escritorio, al parecer había notado mi presencia y ahora tecleaba con rapidez en una computadora.

-Soy yo- le dije acercándome tímidamente.

-Soy Kagura- se presentó sin siquiera mirarme -¿Tienes clases a las cinco cierto?- me preguntó sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Sí- afirmé sin moverme de mi lugar.

Después de unos silenciosos minutos agregó: -Tienes clases con el profesor Inuyasha Taisho-

-¿Y quién es él?- pregunté, ya que ella lo había dicho de tal forma que parecía que yo lo conocía de toda la vida.

-Soy yo- la voz extremadamente varonil y muy sensual de un hombre llegó a mis oídos desde un lugar más cercano del que creía.

Me di la vuelta sorprendida para encontrarme con una ferviente mirada gris oscura con destellos azulados.

…Madre mía…

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Hola gente bonita! Espero que les haya gustado esta desparatada idea que se me ocurrio a principio de año y por fin decidi subir, le he dedicado muchisimas horas de escritura y toda mi inspiración para hacerla lo mas divertida posible para ustedes. Sin mas que decir, espero que sea de su agrado.**_

**_Mrs. Cobain (anteriormente Flor99)  
_**


	2. Alguien inesperado

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 2/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola mis lectoras! primero que nada muchisimas gracias por esos hermosos reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que el primer capitulo de este fic tiene aceptación, ahora les traigo el segundo capítulo donde por fin aparece Inuyasha! Espero que les gustee, disfruteen de la lectura...

* * *

Capítulo 02: Alguien inesperado…

Inuyasha´s POV

–Inuyasha, tu nueva alumna vendrá hoy a las cinco –me avisó Kagura interrumpiendo la clase que estaba dando.

–Gracias –le agradecí secamente mientras me volvía a la muchacha en frente mío que me miraba fijamente.

–Y bien Kikio ¿has entendido algo de todo lo que te he explicado? –pregunté a sabiendas de que no me había prestado la más mínima atención en toda la maldita ahora.

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

–La verdad Inu, no entendí nada, matemáticas es muy difícil –rezongó descruzándose de piernas a propósito, en un intento en vano de tentarme a echarle un vistazo a su contorneada anatomía.

Y ahí estaba otra vez ella llamándome por ese horrible apodo, ¿cuántas veces tenía decirle que debía tener un poco más de respeto conmigo? Por Dios tenía quince años y me trataba como si fuera su igual ¡qué locura!

–¿Vas a volvérmelo a explicar? –me preguntó pestañeando en un intento de parecer sensual mientras se acercaba a mí provocativamente.

Me tragué unos buenos insultos que no podía decirle y me concentré en los ejercicios que tenía sobre la mesa, volviendo a repetir los conceptos que venía explicando desde hacía casi cincuenta minutos.

Las horas con Kikio eran las más tediosas de todas, a pesar de que ella era una muchacha muy amable y le caía bien a todo el mundo yo era la única persona a la cual le hacía la vida un infierno, aunque no fuera con intención.

La pequeña niña (eso era lo que era a mi punto de vista) al parecer se había enamorado de mí y esperaba que yo le devolviera el sentimiento, menuda estupidez.

–¿Ahora sí te ha entrado? –inquirí terminando con la explicación.

Antes de contestar su mirada vagó por todo mi cuerpo en un rápido movimiento.

–Sí, ya lo he entendido –finalizó poniéndose de pie.

¡Por fin! La clase había terminado.

–Nos vemos el próximo viernes –se despidió alejándose por el pasillo.

–Aquí estaré –le dije como saludo, "por desgracia" pensé para mis adentros.

Suspiré agotado mientras me dejaba caer en la silla, en un par de minutos tendría clases con una nueva alumna, de seguro era igual o peor a Kikio, todas eran iguales, presumidas hasta lo imposible y totalmente despreocupadas de los estudios, por eso acudían a mi desesperadas cuando se les avecinaban los exámenes finales.

La siguiente chica era una tal Kagome Higurashi, también de quince años, que necesitaba ayuda en casi todas las asignaturas; al parecer mis conclusiones eran acertadas y esta niña era la peor de mis pesadillas.

Miré el reloj una vez más antes de dirigirme a recepción para buscar a la nueva estudiante, en el camino por el pasillo me crucé con Miroku, mi mejor y fastidioso amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, que iba acompañado de su alumna preferida, Sango. No se por qué pero tenía la ligera sensación de que ese par andaba en algo extraño, aunque no era algo de mi incumbencia.

–¿Kagome Higurashi? –escuché como Kagura llamaba a la chica desde su escritorio.

–Soy yo –dijo una muchacha levantándose de su asiento para acercase a ella.

¡Demonios! ¿Esa chica de verdad tenía quince años? Su cuerpo parecía el de una mujer completamente desarrollada, con unos jeans claros pegados a unas seductoras y largas piernas y una blusa verde agua con un inocente pero marcado escote… Por Dios ¿en qué estaba pensando? Probablemente tantas horas con Kikio me habían secado el cerebro.

–Soy Kagura –alcancé a oír mientras me colocaba detrás de la muchacha que ni siquiera notó mi presencia–. ¿Tienes clases a las cinco cierto?

–Si –contestó suavemente, hasta su voz parecía la de una mujer de al menos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

El silencio que siguió me permitió observarla un poco más, su oscuro cabello marrón le caían en una ondulante cortina que descansaba en ambos hombros y una extraña pero embriagante fragancia emanaba de todo su ser.

–Tienes clases con el profesor Inuyasha Taisho.

"En simples palabras, yo." Pensé con arrogancia.

–¿Y quién es él? –preguntó con impaciencia, sonreí para mis adentros, estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo dejaba a la vista.

–Soy yo –hablé con voz seria mientras la veía tensarse de la sorpresa.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y su intensa mirada chocolate chocó contra la mía desorientándome por unos segundos, aquella muchacha era hermosa.

–¿Tú eres Inuyasha Taisho? –me preguntó incrédula, ¿acaso tenía algún problema con eso?

–El mismo –contesté sin cambiar mi expresión seria.

–Mucho gusto –saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, nunca me hubiera imaginado que una persona podía sonrojarse de esa manera, era… tierno.

–Tenemos mucho que hacer –le recordé señalándole el pasillo para que me siguiera–. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

–Sí –acordó siguiéndome, mientras caminaba podía sentir sus suaves pasos a mis espaldas y como una extraña sensación se colaba en mi pecho.

Decidí no darle mucha importancia y me adentré en mi aula cerrando la puerta una vez que ella hubo entrado.

–Por favor, siéntate –ofrecí mostrándole una silla al otro lado del escritorio.

Nos acomodamos frente a frente y nuestras miradas se encontraron un par de veces, parecía incómoda de estar con un desconocido en una pequeña sala, ¿era entendible no?

–Bueno –comencé intentando romper un poco la tensión del momento, aunque yo nunca me había destacado por ser muy conversador–. Como ya sabes, mi nombre es Inuyasha y voy ser tu profesor particular hasta que el año termine, ¿hay algo que necesitas saber? –proseguí mientras sus ojos se centraban en mí haciéndome poner algo nervioso.

Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego sonrió tímidamente dejándome fascinado.

–La verdad no, sólo espero poder aprobar todas las asignaturas que tengo pendientes –su angelical risa llenó todo el ambiente de tranquilidad y pude sentir en el acto que ambos estábamos más relajados y cada vez más familiarizados con el otro.

–Eso intentaremos, pero debemos esforzarnos al máximo –le advertí con un intento de sonrisa, tampoco era eso una costumbre en mi persona.

–Tranquilo, para eso me han mandado aquí –bromeó dejando su bolso sobre la mesa para sacar todo lo necesario–. ¿Alguna asignatura con la que convenga empezar? –preguntó señalando varios apuntes.

–¿Cuál es la que te parece más difícil?

–Todas –volvió a reírse con una alegría desconocida para mí mientras que su felicidad subía un poco mí decaído humor.

–Que chistosa –reproché tomando el primer apunte que vi–. Ahora por eso empezaremos con Historia –agregué con una malévola sonrisa (esas me salían bastante naturales) mientras ella ponía una graciosa mueca de disgusto frunciendo el ceño e inflando los cachetes.

–Podrías haber elegido una menos tediosa –gruñó muy infantilmente.

–Desgraciadamente a mí me fascina la historia, por lo que te daré bastantes cosas que hacer de tarea.

–Muy gracioso –murmuró arrebatándome el apunte de las manos para abrirlo en una página específica y luego pasármelo por arriba de la mesa mientras se acercaba a mí.

–Bueno, empezaremos con la fundación de Tokio –comencé a explicarle mientras ella ponía toda su atención y apoyaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos recostados en la mesa.

Kagome´s POV

Dios, nunca me había sonrojado tanto en toda mi vida; mi nuevo profesor particular era todo lo contrario a lo que yo me había imaginado, con sus desordenados cabellos negros que le llegaban rebeldes a la altura de los hombros y sus pasionales y salvajes ojos grises oscuros con sombras azuladas parecía un modelo sacado de una revista de modas.

Aparte de las apariencias, Inuyasha tenía ese "algo" que me hacía poner nerviosa, poseía una personalidad más bien seria y las veces que había intentando sonreírme no le había salido con mucha naturalidad, por lo que deduje que era más próspero a la monotonía del aburrimiento y a la no diversión.

Honestamente la hora se pasó mucho más rápido de lo que me esperaba, estuve atenta en todo momento y su ronca y varonil voz inundó mis sentidos de una manera asombrosa, y por imposible que sonara: había entendido absolutamente todo lo que me había explicado…

–¿Has entendido? –me preguntó después de darle fin a su monólogo explicativo.

–Por raro que parezca, sí –sonreí.

Él pareció sorprendido al principio, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a que todas sus alumnas nunca les entrara nada de lo que les decía y que tuviera que repetirlo un millón de veces como un loro.

–Bueno, eso es un alivio –suspiró mientras estiraba ambos brazos por encima de la mesa, permitiéndome degustar de sus bien formados músculos, por Dios era todo un físico culturista.

–Debe sentirse bien saber que tú trabajo da resultado –opiné mientras guardaba todas mis cosas de nuevo en el bolso, la clase se me había hecho repentinamente muy corta.

–La verdad sí, pero eres la única que ha entendido a la primera explicación.

No sé muy bien el por qué, pero aquella declaración levantó mi ego al máximo.

–Me alegra saberlo –le contesté poniéndome de pie para marcharme, cosa que de momento no me apetecía hacer.

Lo vi vacilar por unos instantes hasta que se puso de pie para acompañarme a la recepción, debo confesar que esa camisa negra que llevaba con algunos botones superiores abiertos le quedaba condenadamente bien.

Mientras caminábamos uno al lado del otro el ritmo de mi corazón se aceleró notablemente, tanto que llegué a preguntarme si él podía escucharlo. En una ocasión nuestras manos se rozaron y una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo dejándome un suave cosquilleo en dónde su piel había rozado la mía.

Llegamos a la iluminada sala y varias miradas se posaron en nosotros, Kagura, la recepcionista, miraba a Inuyasha en una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro, ¿qué diablos pasaba?

–Es la primera vez que acompañas a la salida a una de tus alumnas Inuyasha, al parecer tu caballerosidad está saliendo a flote poco a poco –me quedé de una pieza al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿acaso era eso cierto?

–Hmp, tú no conoces mi lado caballeroso Kagura –habló cortante con arrogancia en la voz, ese hombre sí que tenía mucho orgullo personal.

La mujer pareció no escuchar el comentario y siguió mirándolo con la misma expresión anterior.

Mientras tanto, la muchacha que había entrado minutos antes que yo salió desde el pasillo junto al morocho que debía de ser su profesor.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí Inuyasha? –le preguntó el hombre pasándole un brazo por los hombros en un amistoso gesto que al parecer no le cayó muy bien a mi malhumorado maestro.

–Trabajo aquí Miroku, es normal que me veas por estos lugares –masculló con el ceño fruncido.

A mi lado, la muchacha de pelo castaño se rió disimuladamente.

–Es gracioso ver como esos dos pelean, lo hacen todo el tiempo –comentó mirándome amistosa.

–Cierto –asentí también riendo, Inuyasha me miró al instante en que mi risa se escuchó por la sala y su oscura mirada me dejó paralizada por unos segundos.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Sango –habló ella extendiendo su mano hacía mí.

–Igual, mi nombre es Kagome –me presenté recibiendo su saludo con alegría.

–¿Era tú primera clase cierto? –preguntó mientras ambas nos alejábamos hacia la salida, volví mi vista atrás lo suficiente para observar como él me miraba fijamente haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de su amigo, nuestras miradas se encontraron en una silenciosa despedida.

–Sí –susurré llegando a la puerta de entrada y saliendo al exterior.

–Inuyasha es conocido por todos como un profesor muy estricto –comentó Sango, nos sentamos sobre el cordón de la vereda a la espera de que vinieran por nosotras.

Me lo pensé por unos segundos mordiéndome el labio.

–La verdad no me pareció tan así, puede que sea algo serio pero es muy bueno explicando.

Ella alzó una ceja con gracia.

–He escuchado muchos comentarios acerca de él pero nunca uno en que lo alabaran de esa forma.

Me puse roja al instante, quizás había hablado de más.

–No lo estoy alabando –la contradije negando con la cabeza–. Sólo es lo que a mí me pareció.

Sango se rió mirándome con diversión.

–Tranquila Kagome, era una broma. La mayoría de sus alumnas se pasan horas hablando de lo guapo que es y de que pagarían para verlo sin aquellas sensuales camisas que siempre lleva puestas –volvió a reírse, pero esta vez el comentario no me hizo gracia, por algún motivo el hecho de que otras pensaran esas cosas de él me daba ganas de estrangularlas.

¿Celos quizás? Ni hablar.

–Bueno… la verdad es que tiene lo suyo, pero no me había fijado en eso –mentí descaradamente.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente.

–Sinceramente no sé en qué mundo vives, no hay mujer en esa casa que no se babeé por él.

–Tal vez soy la excepción a la regla –opiné consciente de que ni yo era capaz de creerme aquello.

Al parecer Sango decidió pasarlo por alto y cambiar de tema.

–¿Te ha dado muchos deberes?

–Uff, la verdad sí, no sé cómo cree él que voy a terminar todo para la próxima semana –me quejé dejando salir un poco mi frustración de tener que quedarme en casa todo el fin de semana haciendo tareas en vez de disfrutar las tardes con mis amigos.

–Sí quieres puedo ayudarte, Miroku no es están exigente y por lo general hacemos ejercicios en clase –se ofreció sonriendo.

–¿En serio? Sería genial –exclamé entusiasmada de tener ayuda, seguramente estaría horas para terminarlo por mi cuenta.

–Claro, sólo tienes que darme tu número de móvil y nos pondremos en contacto –aceptó sacando un pequeño celular de su bolso marrón oscuro.

La imité buscando el mío en el interior de mi alborotada mochila. Intercambiamos números rápidamente ya que nuestras madres habían caído en el mismo momento.

–Te llamaré mañana –le dije despidiéndome mientras me subía al coche.

–Espero tu llamado –me gritó desde el interior de su auto mientras se apoyaba en la ventanilla.

–¿Quién era ella? –preguntó mi madre mientras nos alejábamos de la enorme mansión.

Me acomodé sobre el asiento con una mano apoyada en la puerta y la cabeza recostada en esta.

–Se llama Sango, es una chica que también viene a clases particulares.

–Que suerte que hayas hecho amistades, lo hace todo más llevadero –e n eso estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella–. ¿Qué tal te ha ido en tu primera clase? –preguntó curiosa de saber todos los detalles.

–Me ha ido bien, el profesor es muy bueno en lo que hace y he progresado bastante –expliqué sin ahondar demasiado la cuestión, podía estar horas hablando de los innumerables atributos que Inuyasha poseía pero seguramente eso no le caería muy bien a mi madre.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla me hundí en el silencio mientras pensaba, para ser honesta no había sido tan malo como había esperado que fuera, si bien ahora tenía la cabeza llena de fechas y conceptos inútiles lo había pasado bastante bien.

El sonido de mi móvil me devolvió a la superficie repentinamente. Era un mensaje de Yuka.

"_Kagome no podremos ir a tu casa a las seis, nos vemos en lo de Koga"_

¡Diablos! ¡La fiesta de Koga!

Sin duda me moría por ir, pero había un pequeñísimo problema: no me dejaban salir.

Le di vueltas al asunto por un par de minutos sin encontrarle una solución a mi dilema, hasta que llegué a la mejor conclusión: iría a esa reunión costara lo que costara, y si significaba escaparme de mi casa, eso haría.

Decidí agregarle algo más de diversión al asunto, volví a buscar mi móvil y tecleé con rapidez:

"_Sango, ¿te interesa hacer algo esta noche?"_

_

* * *

¿Reviews?  
_


	3. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 3/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque a pesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todas! Por fin me he decidido a subir la tercera parte de esta historia, tomenlo como un regalo para desearles un feliz comienzo de año :D, espero que la hayan pasado espectacular junto a todos sus seres queridos. Como siempre muchisimas gracias por esos hermosos reviews que me dan la inspiración para seguir escribiendo, espero que les guste el capitulo, sin mas que agregar...

* * *

Capítulo 03: ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Kagome´s POV

La ansiedad iba aumentando como un nudo en mi estómago a medida que los minutos pasaban, miré nuevamente el reloj de mi mesa de noche mientras daba vueltas por mi habitación como una loca encerrada.

Faltaban exactamente veintidós minutos para que Sango pasara a buscarme, era más que obvio que mis padres no sabían nada del asunto y la ventana de mi dormitorio ya estaba abierta lista para usarse de un momento a otro.

Volví a mirarme al espejo un poco disconforme con lo que llevaba puesto, no era que no me sentía cómoda (todo lo contrario) pero me sentía algo… descubierta. En mis largas y desproporcionadas piernas llevaba una falda blanca que quedaba algo suelta y bailaba suavemente rozando mis muslos con cada movimiento que hacía, en los pies me había colocado unas sandalias de verano plateadas que eran más cómodas que formales; por último, en la parte superior de mi cuerpo me había enfundado un top rojo sangre con algunos detalles brillosos.

Estaba presentable en cierta forma, aunque yo me sentía casi desnuda.

Me dirigí nuevamente a mi cama para mirar el reloj por decimocuarta vez, no veía la hora de que Sango llegara y seguían faltando trece minutos; si bien mis padres pensaban que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño (ya habían venido a comprobarlo), la idea de que me descubrieran no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Busqué mi móvil en el interior de un pequeño bolso gris que llevaría esa noche esperando ansiosa de que mi amiga me avisara si le faltaba mucho, dudé en preguntárselo yo pero de seguro se reiría diciendo que dejara de ser tan paranoica (si lo era, no podía evitarlo).

Caminé hasta la ventana para quedarme a esperar en el momento preciso en que los faros de un coche se dejaron ver en la esquina de la calle, Sango estacionó a una distancia prudente de mi hogar e hizo una leve seña con la mano al reconocerme.

Con el corazón en la boca me apresuré a saltar fuera de mi habitación y me dirigí como una ladrona en completo silencio lo más lejos que podía de la casa, cuando por fin me metí dentro del automóvil sentí que volvía a respirar.

–Ha salido mejor de lo que pensé –me comentó ella con un suspiro de alivio poniendo el coche en marcha dirigiéndose hacia la mansión de Koga.

–La verdad que sí – estuve de acuerdo mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre el asiento cuidando de que la falda no se subiera mucho más de lo que ya estaba–. ¿Cómo es posible que a ti ya te hayan dado un coche y yo tenga que esperar por lo menos dos años más? –refunfuñé, ella se echó a reír con ganas sin despegar la mirada del camino.

Mientras le dejaba su tiempo para burlarse de mí aproveché para repasar su atuendo, Sango llevaba un jean apretado de color azul oscuro, unos tacos blancos muy finos y una blusa celeste con un pronunciado escote.

–A mí me lo han dado porque mis padres viajan mucho y necesito un medio en el cual moverme a mi antojo sin depender de nadie –me respondió una vez que se hubo calmado.

–Es injusto, yo también quiero moverme a mi antojo –bufé cruzándome de brazos como una niña pequeña, ya me gustaría a mí no depender de mi madre para nada.

–Con ese comportamiento parece que tienes cinco años –se burló mirándome con reproche.

–Ya –contesté secamente–. ¿Tienes idea de cómo llegar a lo de Koga?

–Sí, cómo ya te dije, una amiga mía es conocida de él y he ido a su casa un par de veces –me explicó, estaba segura de que ya me lo había comentado antes, pero en la vorágine de la escapada de seguro no le había prestado atención.

–Estoy nerviosa –comenté cambiando bruscamente de tema; en efecto, el nudo en mi estómago se había apretado un poco más y sentía que en cualquier instante me quedaría sin aire.

–De seguro no más que yo –suspiró ella haciendo una mueca–. Que va, no es momento para ponerse nerviosa Kagome, de seguro habrá un montón de chicos guapos con los que coquetear y un montón de chismes entretenidos que contar –intentó darme ánimos sonriendo como sólo ella hacía.

–Tienes razón, lo único que debe importarme es encontrar algún chico que me interese –no sé por qué, pero la sola idea me cayó muy mal y la imagen de Inuyasha acudió veloz a mi memoria, sentía que lo estaba… traicionando.

¡Por Dios! ¡Era una estupidez! El señor Taisho era y siempre sería solamente mi profesor particular, él podía ser todo lo sensual que quisiera, a mi no me importaba, ¡Jesús! No podía estar pensando en él, nos llevábamos seis años, era una completa locura.

–¿En qué piensas? –inquirió Sango, probablemente había divisado mis muecas mientras yo cavilaba en cierta persona.

–En nada –respondí automáticamente sonrojándome al acto.

–¿O debería decir en quién? –siguió preguntando mientras alzaba una ceja.

Por suerte para mí, no alcancé a responderle ya que ella dobló en una esquina y aparcó frente a una enorme casa blanca de dos pisos, la enorme y lujosa mansión de Koga.

La fachada estaba decorada como para una fiesta a lo grande y un millón de luces danzaban por todos lados iluminando el predio por el cual varias personas entraban o salían en todo momento. Sin duda aquella no era una "pequeña" fiesta.

Sango y yo intercambiamos una rápida mirada antes de bajarnos del auto y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la diversión que nos aguardaba.

Inuyasha´s POV

–¿De verdad crees que voy a acompañarte? –le pregunté en un gruñido a Miroku que daba vueltas como loco por la habitación de mi departamento.

Sus rítmicos pasos se detuvieron de repente y me miro consternado.

–Por supuesto que lo harás –sonrió volviendo a lo suyo, se dirigió peligrosamente a mi armario y extrajo de él unos vaqueros negros y una camisa rayada azul y negra, dejó la ropa sobre la cama y me miró expectante.

–No tengo ninguna intención de ir a una fiesta de niños –agregué por si no le había quedado claro la primera negativa.

Él sólo rodó los ojos mientras bufaba.

–Inuyasha, esos "niños" como tú los llamas ya no tienen nada de infantiles e inocentes.

–Igual –protesté–. Lo único que saben hacer es beber hasta emborracharse y buscar chicas con las que ligar.

Miroku se rió con demasiada gracia para mi gusto, fruncí el ceño esperando saber que le hacía tanta gracia.

–Vamos Inuyasha ¡Nosotros todavía hacemos eso! –volvió a estallar en carcajadas, se acercó a la salida de mi cuarto con la clara intención de marcharse hacia la sala.

–Hmp –mascullé mirando significativamente las ropas que tenía delante de mí, era obvio que yo ya no hacía eso, esos días habían quedado atrás hacía… unas semanas.

–Por favor apresúrate, no quiero llegar tarde –gritó desde el living, escuché como suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el sillón mientras encendía la televisión, estaba claro que él no se iría sin mí.

Solté unos cuantos insultos en vos baja mientras tomaba con rapidez lo que iría a ponerme y me encerraba en el baño, Miroku era todo un caso perdido y yo siempre solía caer en sus apestosos trucos.

Salí de la ducha en tiempo record y me cambié en otro tanto, mis ánimos no eran muy buenos como para tomarme en serio la salida por lo que no le presté mucha atención a cómo iba vestido o si me quedaba bien.

Por motivos que desconozco, había estado pensando en Kagome toda la maldita tarde, desde que ella se había marchado seguida de Sango no había logrado sacármela de la cabeza, era algo en ella que me impedía concentrarme en otra cosa…

¡Basta ya! Ella tenía quince años por Dios, debía dejar de delirar de una puñetera vez y tratarla como la alumna que era y siempre sería, todo era una completa y retorcida locura…

–¿Tan rápido? –me preguntó Miroku sorprendido cuando me vio acercarme a la sala.

Puse los ojos en blanco luchando contra mis deseos de golpearlo.

–Eras tú el que tenía prisa, no te quejes –gruñí comenzando a arrepentirme de haber cedido a su capricho.

–Genial –sonrió pasándome las llaves de mi coche–. Vámonos.

Mientras ambos nos subíamos a mi adorado descapotable negro recordé que no tenía ni idea de dónde íbamos.

–¿Se puede saber a dónde debo dirigirme? –inquirí arrancando para luego salir hacia las alborotadas calles de la ciudad nocturna.

–Inuyasha, has ido a la casa de mi primo Koga un millón de veces –me reprochó.

–Hmp, tengo un millón de cosas más importantes que recordar antes que la dirección de ese crío –mascullé, instantáneamente la imagen de Kagome llenó mi mente aturdiéndome por unos segundos, sin duda ella era alguien que valía la pena recordar.

Miroku bufó, luego sonrió y comenzó a explicarme hacia donde debía dirigirme, tenía la ligera sensación de que no sería una noche cualquiera en otra fiesta de niños.

Al llegar a la impresionante casa me bajé de un portazo esperando a que mi amigo le diera la vuelta al auto para situarse a mi lado, ni siquiera había entrado y ya quería marcharme…

Kagome´s POV

–¡Kagome! ¡Has venido! –gritó Koga alegremente apenas Sango y yo traspasamos el umbral de la puerta, me envolvió en un efusivo abrazo y luego se apartó unos pasos para devorarme con la mirada, hecho que me hizo sentir demasiado incómoda mientras Sango se carcajeaba.

El muchacho saludó a mi amiga de una forma menos hiperactiva y luego salió al exterior para recibir a varias personas que recién llegaban, mientras caminábamos hacia la improvisada pista de baile en el centro de la sala Sango me miró alzando ambas cejas.

–Con que Koga ¿he? –inquirió sonriendo.

Paré en seco.

–Tú también no Sango, estoy harta de decirles a mis amigas que NO ME GUSTA KOGA –recalqué en un bufido, estiré el cuello para poder ver más allá en busca de Yuka y Eri que no aparecían por ningún lado.

–Cómo tú digas –finalizó sin dejar de sonreír, nuestros cuerpos inconcientemente habían comenzado a moverse al compás de la música y poco a poco fuimos soltándonos hasta perder toda la vergüenza que en un principio pudo existir.

–¡Kagome! ¡Por fin te encontramos! –gritó Yuka al verme mientras ambas se acercaban rápidamente.

Les presenté a Sango en un rápido discurso para seguir con nuestro baile las cuatro juntas.

Todas nos movíamos rítmicamente al son de cada canción que sonaba y éramos el blanco de muchas miradas, mi cuerpo se contorsionaba feliz de liberarse y bailar sin escrúpulos mientras que la sonrisa en mi rostro no desaparecía, de verdad que la estaba pasando muy bien.

Sango me hizo un gesto para que me acercara mientras nuestros muslos se rozaban en un juguetón paso, luego señaló hacia un extremo de la sala.

–Mira quiénes están allí –me susurró al oído.

Mis ojos vagaron rápidamente a dónde ella señalaba, en la puerta de entrada estaban nada más y nada menos que Miroku y…

Inuyasha´s POV

–¡Primo! Tanto tiempo –saludó Miroku abrazando al susodicho.

–Igual Miroku –respondió Koga, luego su mirada cayó en mí, al parecer no estaba muy contento por mi presencia–. ¡Inuyasha! Que suerte que has venido –saludó, se notaba a leguas el gran sarcasmo en su voz, pero ni Miroku ni yo estábamos realmente interesados en decir algo al respecto.

–También me alegro de verte Koga –dije con una media sonrisa abriéndome paso entre un grupo de niñas que cuchicheaban alborotadas mientas nos miraban nada disimuladas.

–Qué empiece la diversión –festejó mi amigo frotándose ambas manos en un gesto malvado mientras paseaban la mirada por toda la pista de baile en busca de una presa.

De repente sus ojos se quedaron clavados en alguna persona y su boca se abrió de golpe.

–¿Qué sucede Miroku? –le pregunté extrañado intentando buscar el objeto de su repentino embobamiento.

Él sólo se limitó a señalar un punto en el centro de la pista, achiné mis ojos buscando alguna cara conocida cuando mis ojos las vieron…

Kagome y Sango bailaban pegadas en un sensual ritmo, ambas sonreían y se movían de una manera extremadamente erótica.

Pero no fue eso lo único que me dejó paralizado por completo, era el simple y llano hecho de verla allí, su glorioso cuerpo prácticamente al descubierto con una falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y un provocativo top que me urgía a destrozarlo con mis manos.

En simples palabras, Kagome estaba radiante…

Sango pareció vernos y le hizo una seña a ella con una mano, la muchacha se le acercó mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y señaló en nuestra dirección, fue en aquel momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron…

Y me perdí en esos intensos pozos chocolate…

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Roces

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 4/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque a pesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Primero que nada quiero agradecerles como siempre a todas por sus hermosos reviews, es una alegría inmensa saber que el fic tiene aceptación y que hay personas que lo siguen y les gusta, no las entetengo mas y las dejo leer, que disfruten :)

* * *

Capítulo 04: Roces.

Kagome´s POV

¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hacia él ahí? ¿Por qué yo no podía despegar mis ojos de los suyos? ¿Por qué tenía que lucir tan malditamente atractivo? ¿Por qué era tan… inalcanzable?

Un millón de preguntas bombardearon mi mente en el instante que mi mirada se chocó con la suya, al parecer él ya me había estado observando y eso causó que mis mejillas se sonrojaran furiosamente, yo moviéndome de esa forma sin saber que él podía estar mirándome.

Pero ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Debía acercarme y saludarlo? ¿O fingir que no lo había visto? ¡Ayuda!

–¿Sango que hago? –le pregunté a mi amiga mientras mis movimientos se hacían más descoordinados y toscos.

–Primero que nada, tranquilízate –me ordenó mirándome fijamente a los ojos–. Kagome ¿sientes algo por Inuyasha? –preguntó con seriedad.

Gran dilema ¿sentía yo algo por él? ¿O sólo era un capricho adolescente de querer algo que no podía conseguir? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, ésta no estaba disponible para mí todavía.

–Sólo sé que no lo amo –respondí, era lo único coherente que sabía que era verdad.

Ella asintió pensativa.

–Bueno eso es un comienzo, pero está claro que te atrae ¿Cierto?

–Cierto –no iba a negar que Inuyasha tenía algo que me hacía pensar en él todo el maldito tiempo como una obsesionada.

–Y está más que claro que él se siente atraído por ti –prosiguió ella atando cabos sueltos.

–Espera ahí –la detuve mirándola desconcertada–. ¿Qué fue lo último que dijiste? –de seguro yo estaba muy sorda.

–Qué él se siente atraído por ti tonta, es obvio, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta –me explicó como si fuera algo lógico.

–Déjate de bromas Sango –murmuré incapaz de creerme aquello.

–Sí piensas que es un broma –habló bajo en mi oído mientras ambas mirábamos a los dos recién llegados–. ¿Me explicas por qué te mira como si fuera a comerte con los ojos?

–Él no quiere… comerme con los ojos –balbuceé incapaz de alejar la mirada de eso apasionados ojos grises.

–Yo no estaría tan segura –susurró ella–. Vamos Kagome, si la oportunidad se presenta no la dejes pasar, no tiene nada de malo –me instó dándome un leve empujón en los hombros.

–¿Cómo que no tiene nada de malo? Nos llevamos seis años –gruñí girándome hacia ella para evitar la ardiente mirada del ser increíble que ocupaba toda mi mente en aquel momento.

–Kagome, la edad es lo de menos –dijo despreocupada–. Además, ni que fueras a casarte con él, sólo será pura y simple diversión –agregó sonriente.

Lo pensé por unos minutos.

–Está bien, si la oportunidad se da, intentaré no dejarla pasar, pero tú tampoco vas a negarme que no pasa nada con Miroku –acepté sin quedarme atrás con las suposiciones.

–Que va –respondió restándole importancia–. Miroku y yo ya nos hemos acostado un par de veces –dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

–¡¿Qué qué? –pregunté sobresaltada, más por la falta de real importancia en la voz de Sango que por el hecho en sí.

–Tranquila Kag, para mí es algo natural, desde el primer instante en que Miroku yo nos conocimos supe que en algún momento sería mío –habló con soltura sonriendo para darme ánimos.

–Ojala yo también tuviera esa determinación –suspiré dejando pasar el tema, lo único que conseguiría sería llevarme más sorpresas.

–No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que centrarte en lo que de verdad quieres y esforzarte al máximo –me aconsejó.

–Lo haré –dije con determinación en la voz mientras sudaba frío por cada poro de mi piel.

–Bien, ahora sigue bailando y espera a que él se acerque ¿de acuerdo?

–Claro –intentando dejar mis preocupaciones de lado, Sango y yo volvimos a bailar junto a Yuka y Eri que parecían totalmente absortas de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Inuyasha´s POV

–¿Has visto eso? Por Dios parecen gatas en celo –la voz de Miroku me sacó de mi profunda ensoñación, su comentario no me hizo mucha gracia pero si lo analizaba mejor sabía que él tenía razón, Kagome se movía de una forma que volvería loco hasta un cura.

–¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunté incapaz de pensar en una respuesta por mi mismo.

–No se tú, pero yo pienso ligarme a Sango esta noche –susurró en vos baja mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cuerpo de la muchacha y su mente vagaba en lo que podría pasar en cuestión de minutos, vaya pervertido tenía como amigo.

–No pienso acostarme con Kagome –negué sabiendo que eso era lo que Miroku había querido instarme a hacer.

–No tiene nada de malo –habló riendo–. Nadie tiene que enterarse y será solo para divertirse.

La idea no me gustaba mucho, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarme tocando aquella cremosa piel perdiéndome en el fulgor de sus ojos extasiados me hacía arder por dentro, la deseaba más que a nada en el mundo.

–Está mal –le dije todavía en la negativa–. Tiene quince años.

–Sango también, y no me importa. Además, ni que estuvieras enamorado –rió sin despegar la mirada de su loca amante–. ¿No lo estás cierto? –preguntó inseguro mirándome de repente.

–Claro que no. No digas estupideces –reproché, mi amigo tenía momentos en los que deliraba demasiado.

–Fue sólo una pregunta curiosa –se defendió alzando sus manos en señal de disculpa–. Ahora ¿quieres que vayamos a saludarlas y de paso bailar un rato?

–Bailar… ¿con ellas? –la imagen de su cuerpo pegado al mío en un sensual ritmo aceleró mi corazón de una forma impresionante.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco.

–Todavía no puedo creer que en serio tengas a tantas mujeres atrás, cuando te conviene eres todo un capullo –se quejó cruzándose de brazos–. Es obvio que bailaríamos con ellas tonto, será lo más divertido de toda la fiesta.

–No lo sé –dudé volviendo la vista a la fogosa morocha que se movía como si nada le importara.

–Vamos –me palmeó el hombro con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa en el rostro–. Sólo será un baile, y si la cosa se sube de tono tranquilamente puedes usar tu departamento –su risa libidinosa llenó mis oídos mientras que todo mi cuerpo hervía de deseo, la quería, pero la quería ya…

Sin responder el comentario comencé a caminar en dirección a las chicas obviando que Miroku seguía mis pasos desde muy cerca, ya nada podría detenerme…

Kagome´s POV

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡Sango, están viniendo hacia aquí! –chillé alarmada al verlos acercarse.

–Disimula Kag, has como que no los has visto –cuchicheó en mi oído sin dejar de bailar–. Provócalo con tu cuerpo, siempre funciona –me aconsejó comenzando a moverse de una forma mucho más sensual que antes (si eso era posible), sin pensarlo dos veces la imite.

El tiempo pareció pasar demasiado lento, si bien no lo miraba directamente mi vista periférica observaba como todo su musculoso cuerpo se acercaba poco a poco entre el gentío y su ladeada sonrisa se dirigía hacia mí. Miré a Sango una vez más con los nervios anidados en mi estómago, sabía que él llegaría a mi lado en cuestión de segundos.

En el momento en que sentí sus manos en mi cintura creí que iba a desmayarme.

–Que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí –ronroneó contra mi oreja, inconscientemente mi espalda buscó el calor de su pecho pegándome a él con necesidad, toda su anatomía se amoldó a la mía de una manera asombrosa.

–Yo tampoco esperaba verte –susurré echando la cabeza hacia atrás descansándola sobre su brazo sin dejar de bailar a la par de la canción.

–¿Te molesta si bailo contigo un rato? –me preguntó algo dudoso comenzando a mover sus caderas en sintonía con las mías, sus manos recorrieron mi cintura en una sensual caricia mientras que sus labios rozaban mi cuello provocándome cosquillas.

–Si es lo que quieres –murmuré disfrutando de la sensación de roce entre su cuerpo y el mío, por el rabillo de mis entrecerrados ojos vislumbré a Sango pegada a Miroku mientras ambos se miraban lujuriosos en un erótico baile, esos dos ya eran caso perdido.

–Estás hermosa –gruño sobre mi cuello dejando un camino de besos por todo mi hombro–. Y hueles condenadamente bien –sus manos se movieron traviesas hasta el final de la falda ahuecando las palmas para acariciar mis muslos con lentitud, fue imposible contener el suspiro que aquello provocó.

Inuyasha´s POV

En el momento que la oí suspirar supe con certeza de que necesitaba hacerla mía, era consciente de que no la amaba, pero el deseo que sentía por ella era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa.

La música comenzó a cambiar tornándose más sensual, todo el ambiente parecía cargado de embriagantes aromas y el pulso se me aceleraba de sólo escuchar lo que estaba sonando.

Mis manos vagaron por su cuerpo expertas de en dónde debían tocar, gracias a ello gané el mejor premio de todos: escucharla suspirar de aquella forma malditamente erótica que me ponía a cien. Ella sin duda tenía lo necesario para doblegarme de placer.

–Inu –susurró en el momento que nuestras caderas se chocaron, se aferró a mi cabello con ambas manos arqueándose hacia atrás haciéndome jadear de puro éxtasis.

Escuché como ese apodo salía de sus labios y por extraño que parezca no me molestó en absoluto, tal vez fue su forma de decirlo o el simple hecho de que era ella llamándome de esa forma, fuera lo que fuera moría de ganas de escucharlo nuevamente.

Sostuve su cintura con fuerza mientras la giraba para que quedara frente a mí, sus inocentes pero encendidos ojos me dejaron sin respiración y nublaron mi mente, por unos segundos ella fue en lo único que fui capaz de pensar; volví a pegarla a mi cuerpo esta vez disfrutando de la sensación de sus pechos aplastándose contra el mío y de tener sus suaves y entreabiertos labios a la espera de ser devorados tan cerca de mi boca.

La abracé fuertemente enlazando mis brazos por detrás de su espalda y descansando mi barbilla sobre su coronilla. Mi mirada paseó perezosa por todo el lugar sólo por pura costumbre y se detuvo alarmada en la expresión de cierta persona…

Koga me miraba desde el otro lado de la estancia con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados fuertemente, parecía querer matarme de un momento a otro, estaba totalmente invadido por los celos y eso no era buena señal.

–Kag –llamé sin perder de vista al enojado muchacho.

Ella pareció sorprendida al oírme llamarla de esa forma y subió la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–¿Qué ocurre Inu? –me preguntó con suavidad, mi corazón se detuvo al menos tres veces luego de escucharla hablar de esa forma, todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de una especie de paz cuando su suave voz invadía mis oídos.

–Escucha, no quiero sonar paranoico pero Koga nos está mirando de una forma nada agradable –le expliqué enojado por haber interrumpido nuestro fantástico momento.

–¿Koga? –Al principio pareció confundida pero luego miró furiosa en la misma dirección–. Lo sabía, sabía que se pondría así si me veía con otro chico –masculló cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Sales con él? –la pregunta sonó más cómo una réplica y sentí en mi interior como el instinto posesivo salía a flote.

–No, para nada –se apresuró en contestar–. Sólo que todos dicen que está enamorado de mí y por ende es normal que se ponga celoso –me explicó volviendo a sonreír.

–No creo que yo le caiga muy bien –comenté a la espera de que él comenzara a acercarse.

El miedo asomó en sus achocolatados ojos.

–¿No irá a hacerte daño no?

–Quién sabe –me encogí de hombros sin preocuparme–. Es sólo un crío y no le será muy fácil lastimarme –agregue guiñándole un ojo.

A pesar de mi argumento ella no pareció muy convencida.

–Sería mejor que me vaya –opiné sabiendo que no tenía ninguna intención de alejarme de ella.

–¡No! –Gritó casi desesperada–. Si te vas, llévame contigo –agregó sonrojándose por el atrevimiento.

Me lo pensé por unos segundos, no sonaba nada mal.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a otro lado? Sango y Miroku podrían venir también –la invité esperando que no se sintiera demasiado incómoda por mi idea.

–Me encantaría –aceptó sonriente, su mirada se ensombreció al ver a Koga gruñendo completamente furioso–. Pero por favor vámonos ahora –rogó apoyando ambas manos sobre mi pecho, instintivamente mis brazos se cerraron en torno a ella y nuestras respiraciones se chocaron entremezclándose.

No pude reprimir el deseo y la besé en los labios, fue un beso fugaz y demasiado corto para mi gusto, pero en aquel contacto comprobé que sabía a cielo.

–Seguro –reí disfrutando de su expresión anonadada al ver que la había besado.

La tomé fuertemente de la mano mientras me acercaba al par de tórtolos que se comían entre sí con la mirada.

–Miroku, creo que debemos irnos y continuar la fiesta en otro lado –le susurré al oído señalando a Koga con la cabeza.

Por suerte, él lo entendió al vuelo.

–Vámonos de aquí –dijo a Sango aferrándose de su cintura.

Los cuatro juntos caminamos hacia la salida intentando pasar desapercibidos, gruñí al ver como Koga caminaba en paralelo a nosotros sin despegar la mirada de mí.

Kagome´s POV

Estaba asustada, demasiado para mi gusto, la mirada de Koga era escalofriante y temía que Inuyasha y él se enfrentaran.

Por otro lado todo mi ser cantaba alegre de saber que me iría con él a cualquier lugar más íntimo, mi corazón latía furioso de saber lo que podría avecinarse.

–Koga nos sigue –susurré apretando más el agarre de nuestras manos, tenía demasiado miedo como para separarme de él.

–Tranquila Kag, nos iremos y no pasará nada –intentó calmarme.

Observé a Sango en busca de una segunda opinión pero ella estaba tan absorta contemplando a Miroku que fue imposible lograr que me mirara. Cuando por fin llegamos a la puerta también lo hizo Koga, se plantó en frente de Inuyasha impidiéndonos el paso, si bien se llevaban bastantes años ambos estaban casi igualados en altura, eran dos masas enormes de músculos.

–¿Te crees muy listo Taisho? –Bufó Koga con los brazos temblando de pura rabia.

–Tranquilo –lo freno Inu hablándole con calma–. No quiero pelear, por favor déjanos ir.

La mirada iracunda del muchacho se paseó por nosotros cuatro pero se detuvo en mí.

–¿De todos los chicos que hay en este lugar justo tenía que ser él? –Escupió acercándose a mí peligrosamente, contuve el aliento al ver como Inuyasha se interponía en su camino protegiéndome con su ancha espalda–. No te merece –habló por sobre el hombro de mi protector mirándome furioso.

–Ya basta, nosotros nos vamos –finalizó Miroku agarrando a su amigo por los hombros para empujarlo a la salida–. Lo siento primo, pero hablaremos más tarde cuando te hayas calmado.

Me aferré al brazo de Inu sin despegarme de su lado, le dirigí una mirada de disculpa a Koga mientras salíamos hacia la calle.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Miroku abrazando a mi amiga y sonriendo, parecía como si el suceso de hacía segundos no hubiera ocurrido.

–A mi departamento –gruñó Inuyasha todavía de mal humor mientras me abría la puerta de un descapotable negro que al parecer era suyo, no agregó nada más pero al parecer tenía intención de que fuera con él.

Sango me miró con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a su coche.

–Nos vemos allá Kag.

Suspiré sabiendo que pasaría la vergüenza de mi vida, pero igual me adentré en el lujoso automóvil sin rechistar, sólo Dios e Inuyasha sabían que pasaría en el resto de la noche…

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	5. Sobrepasando límites

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 5/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque a pesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Bueno, aca yo haciendo acto de presencia con un emocionante capítulo 5. Como siempre muchachas, muchisimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews y mil disculpas por la tardanza, a pesar de tener la mitad de la historia terminada tardo mucho en revisar cada capítulo y arreglar las cosas que creo que estan mal. Espero que les guste este capi, las dejo leer tranquilas :D

* * *

Capítulo 05: Sobrepasando límites

Inuyasha´s POV

Condenado Miroku, había estado vigilando el auto de Sango por el espejo retrovisor y hacía unos cuantos minutos éste había tomado un camino distinto al nuestro, sabía que él tendría algo entre manos.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé el rostro sereno de Kagome, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga la había abandonado en manos de un hombre con pensamientos nada decorosos; y si lo sabía, esperaba que no le importara.

Su suave aroma invadía todo el interior del coche nublando algunos de mis sentidos y provocándome un cierto mareo, olía tan malditamente bien que podría quedarme horas enterrado en su cabello disfrutando de su embriagador perfume.

Luego de unos silenciosos minutos la escuché removerse y al mirarla directamente disfruté de ver como bostezaba restregándose los ojos, parecía una inocente niña que debía irse a la cama, todo lo contrario a lo que era mientras bailaba.

–¿Estás cansada? –pregunté rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

Me miró con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

–Pues no, sólo algo agotada, estar mucho tiempo quieta me adormece –Dios, como me encantaba escucharla reír, era como música para mis oídos.

Dudé si era lo correcto decirle que Sango y Miroku debían estar ya a mucha distancia de nosotros, posiblemente se asustaría y me vería obligado a llevarla de vuelta a su hogar, pero el sólo hecho de imaginarla dentro de mi apartamento completamente a mi merced hacía que mi lado oscuro se apoderara del control.

–¿Falta mucho para llegar? –inquirió mirando a los costados de la desierta calle.

–Unas cuantas cuadras –le contesté señalando hacia delante–. ¿Ves ese edificio? El más alto de todos. Ahí es donde vivo.

Miró con asombro al lugar dónde yo había señalado y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más, nunca me cansaría de ver aquella expresión suya.

Kagome´s POV

Mi corazón latía a un ritmo impresionante, había visto como el auto de Sango se perdía en una esquina, y sabía que Inuyasha también se había dado cuenta, me avergonzaba mucho preguntarle si no vendrían con nosotros, porque eso significaría que estaríamos solo los dos en su desolado departamento.

Estaba asombrada de que él viviera en el edificio más alto que había visto en mi vida, de seguro era de lo más lujoso que se pudiera imaginar y no podía esperar a verlo.

Cuando el coche se adentro en el estacionamiento fui realmente consciente de cómo me latía el pulso detrás de mis orejas, me sentía algo desorientada y corría peligro de desmayarme justo en ese instante de puros nervios. Inuyasha aparcó en un espacio vacío y salió del auto dirigiéndose a mi lado para ayudarme a bajar, luego caminamos hacia un ascensor, increíblemente tomados de la mano.

Nos metimos en el pequeño cubículo metálico y de verdad pensé que en aquel silencioso espacio los sonoros latidos de mí desbocado corazón debían de hacerse escuchar, lo miré en un intento de descubrir si él lo había notado, pero su sonrisa no encubría más que simple felicidad.

El elevador subió por varios minutos, hasta detenerse en el piso catorce, un nudo en el estómago me impidió reaccionar unos segundos, todo mi ser se contrajo al saber que en breve solo estaríamos él y yo…

Inuyasha´s POV

Tenerla tan cerca sin duda iba a volverme loco, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo me ansiaba apretarme a él para no dejarla ir nunca más, y esa dulce mirada que me enfocaba de vez en cuando hacía que todo mi ser gritara de deseo.

Aferré su mano contra la mía y la guíe por los oscuros pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo, abrí la entrada de un rápido movimiento y me aparté para dejarla pasar. Contemplé maravillado como sus ojos se abrían de puro asombro mientras recorría el lugar con la vista, se acercó con lentitud a todas las habitaciones (sonrojándose al ver mi habitación) haciendo un pequeño recorrido por todo el lugar; mientras ella investigaba aproveché para servir dos refrescos y dejar uno sobre la mesa, con el mío en la mano me senté sobre una silla esperando a que regresara.

La vi aparecer por el pasillo con las mejillas encendidas, caminaba despacio, dubitativa de acercarse a mí.

Deje mi refresco a un costado y la miré fijamente.

–Ven –pedí sutilmente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Sus pasos fueron lentos pero seguros, como si desde un principio hubiera decidido hacerme caso.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mis manos, estiré mi brazo para tomar el suyo y tirarla hacia mí. Ella chilló sorprendida por el repentino movimiento pero se dejó arrastrar sin resistirse. En cuestión de segundos la tuve sentada sobre mis piernas con las suyas a cada lado de las mías.

–Inu –susurró toda sonrojada apoyando sus cálidas manos sobre mi pecho.

Enterré mi rostro en el costado de su cuello abrazándola con fuerza.

–Dios –murmuré contra su piel–. Te necesito tanto.

Kagome´s POV

"_Si la oportunidad se presenta no la dejes pasar"_

Las palabras de Sango acudieron a mi memoria en aquel instante, la declaración de Inuyasha me había dejado un poco desconcertada, pero a la vez entendía lo que sentía, yo también lo necesitaba…

Dudé por unos segundos sin saber bien que hacer, su suave respiración en la base mi cuello me provocaba unas agradables cosquillas mientras que sus brazos en torno a mi espalda me hacían sentir protegida y segura.

Sí de algo estaba totalmente decidida: no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad.

Me armé de valor para tomarlo del rostro con ambas manos y levantarlo hasta que su exótica mirada chocó con la mía, nunca había visto ojos como aquellos.

–Yo también te necesito -dije cerca de sus labios acortando la distancia que nos separaba, no lo pensé dos veces y esta vez fui yo la que lo dejó atónito al besarlo.

Primero fue una suave caricia, sólo un inocente contacto entre nuestras hambrientas bocas, pero con el paso de los segundos comencé a necesitar más de él, y él de mí. Su lengua rozó mis labios en un mudo pedido de aceptación, abrí mi boca un poco más para dejarle paso y disfrutar de la cálida sensación de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Luego de unos minutos, sentí cómo una oleada de calor recorría mi cuerpo, yo quería más que un simple beso, pero moría de vergüenza de sólo pensar en pedírselo, tenía que encontrar la forma de hacérselo entender sin quedar como una completa idiota.

Sus manos recorrieron traviesas todo el largo de mi espalda y continuaron su camino instalándose en mis muslos, hacía hipnotizantes círculos con las yemas de los dedos mientras que sus labios me hacían ver las estrellas al besarme.

Inuyasha´s POV

De seguro iría al infierno por lo que estaba haciendo, pero en aquel momento todos y todo podían irse al carajo, las sensaciones que me recorrían eran mucho más fuertes de lo que había sentido alguna vez; nada se comparaba con eso.

Tenerla de esa forma, sentada sobre mis piernas disfrutando del contacto de nuestras bocas, era mucho más de lo que podía soportar, debía hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para no rasgarle las ropas de un tirón y hacerla mía en ese instante.

Noté como su cuerpo se ponía rígido cuando mis manos acariciaron sus muslos, pero luego suspiró extasiada volviendo a relajarse.

Sin explicación alguna, se separó de mis labios mirándome dudosa, al principio creí que su lado racional le había dicho que lo que hacíamos era una completa locura, pero lo que hizo a continuación casi me provoca un infarto…

Con sus pequeñas manos comenzó a abrir mi camisa botón por botón, el fulguroso sonrojo que le adornaba el rostro me hacía desearla cada vez más, la dejé hacer sin oponerme, disfrutando de su cálida piel contra la mía. Pasó sus finos dedos por todo mi pecho, estudiándolo y admirándolo al mismo tiempo, al parecer le gustaba lo que veía, luego su mirada ascendió hasta la mía y la duda volvió a inundar aquellas hermosas pupilas.

En el momento en que sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas no supe lo que iría a hacer con ellas, las subió despacio por su estómago mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fiereza…

Hasta que mis manos no estuvieron encerrando sus pechos no supe lo que intentaba decirme, me quedé estático con la mente desenchufada, no podía creer que ella misma me había dado permiso para tocarla, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido.

La miré sin entender por unos segundos, pero el fuego en sus ojos me impidió preguntar, ella me necesitaba al igual que yo.

Kagome´s POV

Las palabras se amontonaban en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, Dios estaba tan avergonzada que temía desmayarme en ese instante, me costaba creer que había sido yo la que había llevado sus manos hasta mis pechos, sonaba irreal… imposible…

Pero evidentemente así era, su atónita expresión lo confirmaba, estaba estático mirándome con la boca abierta y las manos inmóviles en dónde yo las había dejado. Por un momento creí que era demasiado y que me había sobrepasado, me sentí una estúpida por entender mal las cosas, quise levantarme de sus piernas pero él me lo impidió.

–No te vayas –susurró con voz ronca, bajé la mirada totalmente avergonzada–. ¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres? –me preguntó refiriéndose a la forma en la que estaba tocándome y a lo que vendría después.

Asentí lentamente con la cabeza sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Kag, esto es jugar con fuego, si dices que sí ahora no podré parar después –advirtió amablemente, era bueno saber que el tenía igual o menos autocontrol del que yo poseía, no era la única que no podía detenerse en lo que hacía.

–Sé lo que quiero –contesté, levanté la vista hasta que ésta chocó con unos lujuriosos ojos grises, sabía que ya no había marcha atrás.

Inuyasha´s POV

La seguridad en su voz derribó la última barrera que me impedía seguir adelante, una sensación rara se alojó en mi estómago mientras me ponía de pie con ella en brazos.

Al principio chilló asustada y se aferró con fuerza a mi cuello, cómo si yo fuera capaz de dejarla caer, que locura.

–Tranquila, sólo voy a llevarte a mi habitación –le dije en un intento de calmarla, aunque quizás no debería haber dicho nada ya que todo su cuerpo se puso rígido al escuchar la palabra "habitación", estaba tan nerviosa que parecía que se echaría a temblar.

Caminé despacio rumbo al cuarto mientas le concedía un tiempo para asimilar la idea, de todas formas yo bien sabía que ya no podría parar. Me adentré en la recámara en penumbras y la deposité suavemente sobre la cama alejándome un poco de ella para poder quitarme los zapatos más cómodamente.

–¿Inu? –preguntó asustada ya que todo estaba tan oscuro que no podía verme, de seguro temía que la hubiera dejado sola.

–Estoy aquí Kag, sólo estoy poniéndome cómodo –la tranquilicé deslizando los jeans fuera de mis piernas.

Quedando sólo en unos bóxers negros le di la vuelta a la cama para recostarme a su lado, inmediatamente se pegó a mí en busca de protección, pasé mi brazo alrededor de su espalda mientras descansaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

En un principio ambos disfrutamos de la silenciosa compañía del otro, pero al pasar los minutos ambos nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaba algo, la sostuve por la cintura apretándola contra el colchón mientras me colocaba sobre ella intentando no aplastarla, comencé a dejar un rastro de besos por todo su níveo y perfumado cuello.

Kagome se aferró con fuerza a mi cabello y su espalda se arqueó en acto reflejo haciendo que sus pechos chocaran contra el mío provocando una enloquecedora y nada desagradable sensación.

Mis labios devoraban gustosos toda su sensible piel, mis oídos se deleitaban con los bajos gemidos que ello le provocaba y mis manos recorrían expertas toda su figura deteniéndose en el borde de su top para sacarlo con rapidez.

En aquel momento maldije estar totalmente en penumbras, ansiaba con todo mí ser poder contemplar su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, era obvio que no llevaba sostén.

Kagome´s POV

Tarde un par de segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando, cuando el frío aire chocó contra mi desnudo torso fui consciente de que Inuyasha me había despojado de mi blusa.

Agradecía con todo mí ser que la habitación estuviera a oscuras ya que me daba vergüenza de sólo imaginar que podría verme desnuda.

El incómodo silencio que siguió comenzó a preocuparme, él estaba anormalmente quieto y si no hubiera estado encima de mí con su aplastante cuerpo hubiera creído que se había marchado.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había dado cuenta ya de qué lo que hacíamos era una locura? ¿O simplemente mi cuerpo no era suficiente para él? ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Con el corazón corriendo la carrera de su vida me atreví a preguntar muerta de vergüenza.

–¿Estás bien Inu? –mi voz sonó ligeramente más aguda debido a los nervios, sentí como su cuerpo se ponía rígido al escucharme y me temí lo peor.

–Kag yo… yo… no puedo…lo siento… –habló entrecortado como sí el mismo no se entendiera, cuando su cuerpo dejó de aplastarme y abandonó la habitación creí que me moría, me había dejado sola, medio desnuda, y con el autoestima por los suelos, ¿acaso yo no era de su agrado? ¿Tan fea era? Quizás su interés en mí se había esfumado de un momento a otro.

Pero lo que más dolía era el hecho de que lo hubiera alargado tanto, de que me permitiera ilusionarme para luego dejarme de aquella forma, porque eso era lo que había hecho, me había abandonado, dándome la espalda como dejando atrás algo que no quería.

Después de todas las caricias y los besos parecía irreal, pero endemoniadamente cierto. Yo nunca estaría a su altura, sólo era una estúpida cría de quinces años que inevitablemente deseaba a un hombre como él, inalcanzable hasta lo imposible.

Contuve un sollozo que amenazaba con desmoronarme mientras me bajaba de la cama y buscaba mi top que había ido a parar en un extremo de la habitación.

Decidí que ya era hora de irme, después tendría tiempo para llorar como un marrano, pero debía desaparecer primero.

Avergonzada y asustada de encontrarme con su presencia nuevamente caminé hasta la sala con el corazón en una mano intentando ser lo más silenciosa posible, por suerte había luz por debajo de la puerta del baño dándome a entender que él estaba encerrado allí, el mejor lugar para esconderse si quería huir de mí.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer antes de que tuviera tiempo de alejarme de allí corriendo…

Inuyasha´s POV

¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza mientras me encogía furioso contra la pared del baño intentando darle una explicación a lo que había pasado hacía minutos.

Le había fallado a Kagome, en el momento que fui consciente de que iba a hacerla mía me acobardé, sabía que yo no era el hombre con el que ella debería tener su primera vez (además de la diferencia de edades), ella debía hacerlo con la persona que amara, no por un arrebato de sus hormonas.

Pero merecía sentirme como un miserable, no fui capaz de decirle lo que de verdad me pasaba, de seguro le había dado a pensar que yo no la deseaba, que estupidez.

Cuando sentí la puerta de entrada cerrarse de un portazo supe que nuestra relación había cambiado drásticamente, todo por mi culpa; sentí un profundo vacío en el pecho al darme cuenta de aquello, había estado tan cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos y lo había dejado pasar.

Pero lo que más me mortificaba era pensar como estaría ella, seguramente le había hecho tanto daño que no se atrevería a mirarme nunca más, y yo no quería causarle más sufrimiento pidiéndole disculpas…

Por Dios, ¿qué diablos he hecho?

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	6. Dudas

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 6/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque a pesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todos! Aqui la incumplidora presentandose después de bastante tiempo desaparecida! Como siempre digo, muchisimas gracias por esos hermosos reviews que me dan fuerza para seguir con la historia, que cada vez se pone mas interesante. Este capitulo quiero dedicarlo a todos los japoneses que estan pasando por tan horrible momento, espero y deseo de todo corazon que ese hermoso pais s recupere despues de la catastrofe. Sin mas que agregar, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura...

* * *

Capítulo 06: Dudas.

Kagome´s POV

No sé cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar a mi hogar, pero noté la luminosidad del amanecer mientras entraba a mi habitación por la ventana abierta.

Con el rostro inexpresivo y las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas comencé a quitarme la ropa de forma brusca, a pesar de mis intentos por olvidar todavía podía sentir su cálida piel acariciando la mía, el recuerdo seguía latente cómo si estuviera marcado a fuego.

Apenas fui capaz de ponerme algo para dormir y meterme en la cama antes de que un desconsolado llanto me derrumbara por completo y me nublara la mente.

Lloraría hasta el cansancio, pero sería la primera y última vez que lo haría por él.

Inuyasha´s POV

El endemoniado canto de las aves me avisó que ya era de día, gruñí lo más alto que podía mientras me enderezaba de mi improvisada cama.

Al final no había sido capaz de dormir en mi propia habitación, todo en aquel lugar olía a ella.

Bostecé acercándome a la cocina para buscar algo que desayunar, tenía el cuerpo tan agarrotado y me sentía tan cansado que no podía creer que me había despertado temprano, por suerte era sábado y podría dormir todo lo que se me antojara.

Vertí un poco de leche y cereales en un cuenco, eso serviría como desayuno para mí asqueado estómago, me desplomé sobre el sillón en donde había dormido y comencé a ingerir lentamente con temor de que la comida me sentara mal.

No iba ni por el segundo bocado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Condenado inoportuno ¿quién sería?

Caminé hasta la entrada gruñendo, fuera quien fuera no tenía ningún deseo de entablar conversación con nadie y mi mejor cara de mal humor lo comprobaría.

El mal nacido que había venido a molestarme era obviamente, nada más y nada menos que, Miroku.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –mascullé indignado de que se auto invitara a entrar y se sentara en el lugar dónde YO estaba desayunando.

Su enorme sonrisa se ensanchó al ver mi cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿Acaso no pudiste ligarte a Kagome anoche y por eso estás con esas malas pulgas? –bromeó intentando suavizar el tenso ambiente.

Pero la expresión martirizada de mi rostro lo alarmó y supo al instante que algo había sucedido.

–¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –me preguntó rápidamente, suspiré acercándome a él para dejarme caer a su lado.

Me llevé una mano a los ojos para evitar su mirada.

–¿Le hiciste algo a Kagome? –inquirió con tono serio.

Maldito Miroku, odiaba cuando se ponía en papel de padre gruñón.

–Sí, aunque no fue mi intención –susurré en un intento de que no llegara a escucharlo.

Pero yo no tenía esa maldita suerte, al parecer él tenía el sistema auditivo muy desarrollado.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –masculló perdiendo la calma.

Intenté relajarme y me tomé mi tiempo antes de contestar.

–Estaba a punto de… hacerla mía –vacilé unos instantes buscando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarme–. Pero me di cuenta de que estaba mal, ella no debía tener su primera vez con un hombre al que no amaba y que además era seis años mayor, no podía hacerle eso.

Bufó enojado pero gracias a la mano que tapaba mis ojos no pude ver su expresión.

–¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que piensas demasiado y no actúas?

–No es momento para sermones Miroku –le aclaré dejando a la vista que no estaba de humor para eso.

–Bueno, pensaste eso y ¿Kagome como se lo tomó?

Fruncí el ceño sabiendo que venía lo peor.

–No lo sé, le dije que lo sentía y que no podía hacerlo…

–¿Y no te respondió? –me interrumpió nervioso.

–Quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero luego la dejé sola en la habitación y me encerré en el baño a pensar, lo último que escuché fue cuando se marchó –de repente se había hecho muy difícil hablar, tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas me dejaba respirar.

Miroku se quedó en silencio por unos interminables minutos.

–Eres un completo idiota –gruñó muy enfadado. A pesar de su ira se quedó quieto en su lugar, ambos sabíamos que no tenía sentido pelear porque siempre era yo quien ganaba.

–Lo sé –le di la razón.

–¿Tienes una idea de cómo debe sentirse la pobre? –me regañó con angustia en la voz.

–Sí, igual o peor que yo –contesté.

–Pobrecita, de seguro debió pensar que no la querías, que no era buena para ti, debe sentirse tan humillada –siguió hablando perdido en sus cavilaciones sin siquiera escucharme–. Debe de estar llorando a pierna suelta sin nadie que la consuele, seguro se siente tan mal que no pueda ver a nadie en días y…

–¡Bueno, basta ya! –Grité cortando su monólogo–. Tengo suficiente con mis propios pensamientos para que tú te sumes.

El trastorno y la furia de mi voz lo callaron por unos minutos.

–¿Piensas hablar con ella? –habló ya más calmado.

–No sé –contesté indeciso mientras lo pensaba–. Una parte de mí cree que debo darle tiempo, que si le pido perdón ahora sólo conseguiré dañarla, pero la otra mitad quiere correr hasta su casa y terminar con lo que empezamos –expliqué en un murmullo bajo.

Miroku también se tomó su tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto.

–Todo es muy complicado, creo que tienes dos opciones Inuyasha –el tono serio con el que habló me obligó a mirarlo–. La primera sería dejar las cosas como están, continuar siendo su profesor y mantener una relación puramente frívola y formal, cómo si nada hubiera sucedido jamás; y la segunda, si de verdad te importa la niña, sería luchar por ella, pedirle perdón hasta el cansancio e intentar sanar la horrible herida que debes de haberle hecho.

Cómo odiaba cuando él hablaba tan sensatamente.

–En este momento mi cabeza es un caos –confesé llevándome las manos a dicho lugar–. Lo pensaré después, estoy demasiado indeciso y quiero tomar la decisión correcta-

–¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te enfades? –me sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera mi temperamento en cuenta por primera vez.

–Claro –contesté impaciente.

–¿Qué sientes por Kagome, Inuyasha?

Esa era la misma pregunta que me hacía constantemente.

–¿La deseas? ¿La amas? ¿No sientes absolutamente nada? –siguió él intentando ayudarme a pensar.

–Al principio creí que sólo la deseaba pero creo que yo la… –era una palabra tan corta pero demasiado difícil para mí de decir.

–…amo –terminó Miroku, luego su sonrisa reapareció–. Quién iría a pensar que él codiciado Inuyasha Taisho se enamoraría de una adolescente.

–¿Puedes no decirlo de esa manera? Suena enfermizo –le pedí sorprendido por mi reciente descubrimiento.

Me levanté con pesadez del asiento y me arrastré hacia la habitación dejándome caer en el medio de la cama.

Su embriagante aroma seguía allí como si ella todavía estuviera acostada.

Dios, que difícil era aceptar que me había enamorado de una niña a la que había visto sólo por un día. Más que difícil sonaba… raro.

Era extraño darme cuenta de que todo era una locura, que era imposible sentir lo que sentía si prácticamente era una extraña para mí.

De seguro Miroku lo llamaría "amor a primera vista", pero yo no creía en esas estupideces, sin duda Kagome tenía ALGO, y eso era lo que me había dejado a sus pies como un idiota fatalmente enamorado…

**Cinco días después**

Kagome´s POV

–Oye ¿de verdad te encuentras bien Kagome? Estás extrañamente callada –volvió a preguntarme Yuka observándome preocupada mientras almorzábamos en el comedor del instituto, debía de ser la décima vez que me decían lo mismo en lo que iba de la mañana, pero yo lo único que podía hacer era mentir.

–Claro que sí Yuka, es sólo que estudiar tanto me agobia –bueno, al menos no era del todo falso, y el hecho de repetirlo tantas veces casi me hacía creer que era verdad.

Pero la imagen de cierto hombre volvía como un rayo de luz a demostrarme que no era así, yo sabía bien el por qué parecía un zombi, el por qué ya casi no hablaba y mi rostro parecía siempre vacío.

Todo era por él…

–No sé bien qué ocurre, pero hace desde el viernes que estás así –dedujo Eri pensativa, ambas debieron darse cuenta de la repentina rigidez de mi cuerpo y la mueca de dolor que cruzó mi cara ya que no siguieron preguntando.

–¿Qué haces mañana Kag? –les agradecía mucho que intentaran desviar el tema, me ayudaba a controlarme a mí misma y a no derramar ni una lágrima, como trataba de hacer desde hacía días (con mucho existo debo agregar).

Lo pensé por unos segundos hasta que caí en la cuenta del día que era y lo que pasaría.

–Es viernes –murmuré disfrazando un quejido con un suspiro–. Tengo clases con Inuyasha a las cinco –fue todo un logro poder decir su nombre después de que me costara hasta pensarlo, a pesar de mi intento la voz me salió penosamente triste.

Mis amigas notaron que no estaba en condiciones de seguir hablando y comenzaron a conversar sobre cosas triviales para darme un respiro.

Tomé entre mis manos la bandeja intacta del almuerzo y la llevé hacia el contenedor de basura, el reflejo metálico de éste me devolvió mi depresiva expresión y mi encogido cuerpo, también fui capaz de ver la ligera marca roja en mi cuello que todavía no se iba.

Para hacerlo todo más difícil, él me había marcado la piel con un chupón, lo qué en cualquier otro momento habría significado un signo de posesión, para mí era un recuerdo de su desprecio…

Suspiré a sabiendas de que pensar en ello no me hacía ningún bien, lo mejor era olvidar y comportarme como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todavía no había decidido si debía ir a su clase o no, dudaba si tratarlo formalmente, cómo siempre debió ser, o fingir que sus palabras y acciones no me había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Probablemente sería la mentira más grande que diría en toda mi vida.

A quién quería engañar, como una estúpida había caído en las redes de su juego, me había dejado llevar, y ahora pagaba el precio enamorándome de quién no debía.

Porque así era, luego de horas y horas de una intensa deliberación había llegado a la conclusión de que el deseo que podía haber sentido en un principio ahora era un amor puro e indudablemente no correspondido.

Sin duda era la más importante de las ilusas, la niña tonta que se enamora del hombre guapo e inalcanzable, el tipo de hombre que se ríe de lo que ella siente y la humilla hasta que ya no queda una sola parte de su corazón que no esté hecho añicos.

De todas formas no había lugar para quejas, yo había permitido que todo empezara, yo le había dado rienda suelta a ese principal deseo sin atenerme a las consecuencias.

Y ahora las pagaba como una condenada…

Inuyasha´s POV

Miré por la ventana una vez más antes de volver mi mirada al muchacho que tenía enfrente.

–¿Te ha quedado algo Shippo? – pregunté en tono cansado, no veía la hora de que la maldita clase terminara, anhelaba con todas mis fuerzas poder irme de allí y tumbarme a dormir.

El niño pareció meditarlo.

–La verdad Inuyasha, no entendí mucho –genial, eso significaban otros veinte minutos de explicación repetida–. Pero no es por mi culpa, tú estás muy raro hoy y no te das cuenta de lo que dices –agregó mirándome con cierta prudencia, seguro temía a que me lo tomara a mal.

Pero mi humor no daba para tanto en ese momento.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirí sin entenderlo.

–Bueno, has dicho que Tokio fue fundada en 1754, cuando en realidad fue en 1457 –lo miré sorprendido por unos segundos, de verdad debía de estar muy desconcentrado para haber dicho semejante atrocidad, pero lo bueno era que al menos él había notado mi error y sabía la respuesta correcta.

–Lo siento mucho Shippo –me disculpé con una media sonrisa–. Últimamente no duermo demasiado y eso me afecta –le expliqué, no hacía falta que entrara en detalles y comentara el motivo de mis insomnios, que tenían nombre y apellido.

–Está bien –sonrió entendiéndolo–. No te preocupes, la clase ya está terminando, lo mejor será que me vaya así tú puedes descansar –la amabilidad de ese niño no dejaba de sorprenderme.

Con su cabello castaño claro y sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes Shippo parecía un adorable bebé de cinco años, me costaba creer que en realidad fuera un rebelde muchacho de 13.

Se paró de su lugar mientras recogía sus cosas y la misma visión de todos los días acudió a mi memoria.

Recordé el día en que Kagome había estado allí, la forma tímida y lenta con la que se movía, cómo sus suaves manos guardaban sus cosas sin apurarse, y esa infaltable sonrisa en el rostro llenando todo de alegría.

Negué con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos lo más lejos que podía, no era momento para dejarme llevar por la culpa y perderme en mis recuerdos, no hasta que no llegara a mi departamento.

–Nos vemos el próximo jueves –saludó Shippo desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Me acomodé mejor sobre mi escritorio sin ganas de levantarme, no había dormido más de dos horas en toda la noche y eso estaba afectándome notablemente.

Miré el almanaque que descansaba sobre la mesa y me alarmé al comprobar cuál era el siguiente día.

Viernes, eso significaba ver a Kagome después de una semana, no sabía cómo enfrentar la situación, y mucho menos cómo debía tratarla, todo era un completo caos…

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	7. Silencio

Hola a todos! Desde ya lamento muchisimo la demora, pero ultimamente estoy tapada de cosas que estudiar y el noviazgo me tiene mal jaja, por ende mi tiempo de escritura e internet es algo escazo. Espero que les guste este cap, si bien las cosas entre Inu y Kagome no estan para nada bien prometo que se todo se arreglará a su debido tiempo. Lean y disfruten, los quiero!

* * *

Capítulo 07: Silencio.

Inuyasha´s POV

–¿Inu, te sientes bien? –la voz de Kikio sonó distante en mi distraída cabeza, giré el rostro para observarla sin ningún tipo de expresión.

–Claro, sólo estaba pensando –contesté reposando la cabeza en ambas manos.

–He estado hablándote hace casi cinco minutos, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido de disgusto, sabía que no estaba comportándome muy amable pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera cierta persona…

–Lo siento Kikio, no es un buen día para mí –me disculpé deseando que la clase se acabara pronto, aunque por otro lado no me parecía buena idea, ya que eso sólo significaría una cosa:

Verla.

–Se nota –bufó cruzándose de brazos–. Al parecer hoy te has levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Sonreí sin ganas ante su idea, ojala sólo fuera cuestión de levantarse de malas, lo mío era algo muy diferente.

–Bueno –susurró echándole un vistazo al reloj de la pared–. Quedan cinco minutos, creo que te daré un descanso –fue gracioso el hecho de que fuera yo el que necesitaba tiempo para descansar, solía ser al revés.

–Gracias, espero estar mejor para la clase que viene –le dije poniéndome de pie para saludarla y luego volver a desplomarme sobre la silla.

–Yo espero lo mismo Inuyasha –dijo sonriendo mientras se perdía de vista por el pasillo.

Dudé unos segundos si lo mejor era quedarme allí a esperarla o salir a su encuentro, Kagome no tardaría en llegar y mis manos sudaban de puro nerviosismo.

Sin darle muchas más vueltas al asunto me puse de pie y caminé hacia la recepción.

Kagome´s POV

–Hija por favor, no pongas esa cara, sé que es tedioso para ti ir a un particular pero es por tu bien –mi madre hablaba mientras conducía, apoyé la cabeza sobre el cristal del coche y suspiré, si ella supiera que mi estado de ánimo no era por eso.

–Tranquila mamá, lo entiendo, sólo estoy un poco cansada –si bien no era la primera vez que mentía sobre por qué me veía tan deprimida me sentía fatal engañando a todo el mundo con absurdos y nada creíbles pretextos.

Miré por la venta distrayéndome entre las casas que pasaban a gran velocidad ante mis ojos mientras me hundía en el recuerdo del día anterior.

_-Flash Back-_

_Bien, era ahora o nunca, ya no podía prolongar la espera mucho más… Debía decirles a mis padres que __no pensaba volver a las clases del PROFESOR Inuyasha._

_Era lo más lógico y saludable que se me había ocurrido, las cosas entre él y yo no estaban para nada bien y no creía poder verlo a la cara en años; pero lo que digieran mis padres al respecto era todo un tema aparte, sabía que recibiría una rotunda negativa, pero no estaba de más tener un poco de esperanza e intentarlo._

_Bajé las escaleras hasta la planta baja y me asomé a la sala dónde mis padres veían televisión muy absortos en lo qué fuera que estuvieran viendo._

–_Necesito hablar con ustedes –las palabras salieron algo roncas debido a mis nervios pero al menos había conseguido llamar la atención de ambos._

–_¿Sobre qué querida? –Eso no era muy buena señal, que mi madre me llamara de aquella forma me advertía de que no estaba de muy buen humor, empecé a dudar de si era una buena idea meterse en la boca del lobo._

_Vacilé unos instantes balaceándome sobre la punta de mis pies, me acerqué a ellos lo más lento posible y me frené a una distancia considerable._

_Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de empezar._

–_Bueno, diablos no es muy fácil para mí decirles esto –mi padre frunció el ceño, pero estaba segura de que sólo era porque había maldecido frente a él–. Sé que se enfadaran conmigo, pero al menos escuchen lo que tengo que decirles –sabía que me estaba yendo por la tangente para evitar el tema central, pero me costaba más de lo que creía._

–_Habla ya Kagome, estoy empezando a imaginarme cosas que espero no sean verdad –cuando mi padre decía eso de seguro pensaba que le vendría con todo el rollo de que estaba embarazada o algo así, pero esta vez era algo muy diferente._

–_No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte papá – "al menos no por ahora", pensé suspirando–. Iré al grano, no quiero ir más a clases particulares._

_El silencio que siguió me pareció una eternidad mortal, mis padres se miraron mutuamente unos instantes para luego volver su mirada hacia mí._

–_Creo que ya hablamos de eso, no hay discusión en este asunto –la voz severa de mi padre me advertía a quedarme callada y no refutar, pero estaba decidida a seguir intentándolo._

–_Por favor papá, prometo que me esforzaré en lo que queda del año y que no saldré más en meses, pero no me obligues a seguir yendo a ese lugar._

_Mi padre se levantó del sillón con los puños fuertemente apretados, a pesar de que su reacción me había asustado un poco me quedé quieta en mi lugar, detrás de su fornido y ancho cuerpo mi madre me contemplaba con algo de pena._

–_Kagome, cuando te di mi primera respuesta pensé que serías una muchacha sensata y que aceptarías mis órdenes –habló con enojo conteniendo un poco su mal humor, sabía que estaba perdida, no podía desobedecerlo y mi madre tampoco saldría en mi ayuda._

–_Pero…_

–_¡Nada de peros! –Di un respingo sobresaltada por el tono de su voz–. ¡Por una vez en tu vida entiende que hacemos esto por tu bien! Si tú demostraras un poco más de verdadera voluntad en los estudios no te obligaríamos a ir._

_Me callé mirando hacia un costado con el cabello cubriéndome los ojos, desde un primer momento esto había sido una idea terrible, pero ¿desde cuándo pensaba yo las cosas antes de hacerlas?_

–_Espero que esta sea la última vez que tengamos esta conversación –por suerte mi padre se había calmado y hablaba en su tono normal–. Sabes que a nosotros tampoco nos hace ninguna gracia llevarte a aquel lugar, pero lo hacemos pensando en ti._

_Sabía que__ tenía razón, pero todavía no me había preparado emocionalmente para ver a Inuyasha otra vez y el sólo hecho de saber que faltaban contadas horas para ello me ponía los pelos de punta._

_Asentí con la cabeza sin agregar nada más mientras me daba la vuelta para refugiarme en mi cuarto…_

_-End Flash Back-_

–Ya casi llegamos hija, prepara tus cosas –asentí en silencio mientras verificaba que nada me faltaba en el bolso.

Suspiré con pesadez, la profunda herida en mi pecho que apenas había comenzando a cerrarse amenazaba con desgarrarse nuevamente con sólo verlo, no era capaz de imaginar el dolor que iba a sentir en pocos minutos al ver su cara de desprecio.

Me miré las manos que descansaban en mi regazo y me mordí el labio con fuerza al sentir que el coche se paraba, levanté la mirada lo suficiente para divisar la enorme fachada de la academia.

Mis ojos vagaron rápidos hacia mi madre en un vano intento de que se compadeciera de mí, aunque bien sabía que no obtendría nada de ella.

–Que tengas suerte Kagome, volveré por ti en una hora.

Iban a ser los sesenta minutos más horribles y tortuosos de mi vida.

–Adiós –me despedí en un murmullo saliendo el carro en dirección a la mansión.

Inuyasha´s POV

–Kagome todavía no llega, Inuyasha –me informó Kagura al verme pasear la vista por toda la recepción.

Me hice el desentendido mientras Miroku se acercaba a mí con una mueca de disgusto.

–¿Has decidido qué hacer? –preguntó parándose a mi lado, contemplé detenidamente la entrada en espera de verla aparecer en cualquier momento, mi corazón desbocado se me saldría del pecho en cualquier instante.

–Sí, intentaré hablar con ella y le pediré disculpas por mi patético comportamiento –murmuré lo suficientemente alto para que sólo él me escuchase.

Mi amigo pareció meditar su respuesta unos instantes.

–Parece racional, espero que todo salga bien –apoyó con una media sonrisa.

–Igual yo –suspiré entrelazando mis manos con nerviosismo.

Kagome´s POV

–¡Kag! –saludó Sango al verme bajar del coche, se acercó corriendo y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

–Hola Sango –suspiré devolviéndole el abrazo.

Me tomó de la mano con fuerza para guiarme hacia la entrada de la casa.

–¿Has pensado que hacer? –me preguntó con delicadeza sabiendo que todavía me costaba un poco hablar sobre ello.

Ella era la única persona que sabía absolutamente todo lo que había ocurrido entre Inuyasha y yo. Sango era el apoyo que yo necesitaba y me sentía un poco más entera a su lado.

–Bueno… llegué a la conclusión de que lo mejor será tratarlo como al profesor que es, haré como nada nunca ocurrió y así poco a poco me olvidaré de lo que él significa para mí.

Me miró dubitativa por unos instantes mientras ambas aguardábamos a que Kaede nos abriera la puerta.

–Creo que es lo mejor –habló despacio y su voz se apagó cuando ambas entramos a la recepción.

Frente a nosotras nos aguardaban Miroku e Inuyasha, ambos con sus imponentes presencias y sus varoniles rostros enfocados en nosotras.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por unos segundos me sentí horrorosamente pequeña a su lado, como un bebé.

–Buena suerte –me susurró Sango al oído antes de perderse de vista con su profesor por el oscuro pasillo.

Bien, que comenzara la fiesta…

Inuyasha´s POV

Pensé que estaba preparado mentalmente para el momento de verla, pero demonios, no estaba ni cerca.

Mi corazón se paró completamente y mi cuerpo se puso rígido cuando la vi aparecer, hermosa como siempre y terriblemente mortal a mis sentidos, su sola presencia lograba provocarme una cierta sensación de desfallecimiento.

Ese día Kagome llevaba puestos unos jeans azules y una remera blanca de tirantes, un atuendo de lo más cómodo y casual, pero igualmente mirarla hizo que respirar fuera difícil.

Me limité a observarla unos segundos, después de que Miroku y Sango se perdieran de vista, hasta que mi mirada recayó en sus martirizados ojos y supe que no estaba nada cómoda en aquella situación.

–Buenos días Kagome –le dije haciendo una seña para que me siguiera, eché a andar por el alargado pasillo escuchando sus pasos por detrás de mí.

–Buenos días Profesor Taisho –su voz llegó apagada y sin ninguna emoción a mis oídos.

¿Profesor Taisho? Desde cuando había pasado de ser su "Inu" a sólo ser su "Profesor Taisho".

"Idiota" pensé regañándome a mí mismo "Jamás volverá a llamarte de esa forma después de todo lo ocurrido".

Suspiré abatido al tener que enfrentar la cruda realidad, entré en mi aula y me dejé caer sobre la silla frente al escritorio, no me molesté en señalarle su asiento, eso ella ya lo sabía.

La contemplé acercarse en silencio, las rodillas le temblaban y apretaba los labios con fuerza, de seguro se lo estaba pasando horrible al igual que yo. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y sacó sus tan odiados apuntes sin decir una sola palabra, me miró dudosa sin saber que decir.

Bueno, era momento de comenzar con las disculpas.

–Escucha Kagome yo, por lo de la otra noche…

–No se preocupe profesor, ese asunto ya está olvidado –interrumpió con voz seria.

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Acaba de intentar disculparme y ella me había cortado como si sólo estuviera hablando del clima.

Lo peor de todo fue escucharla hablar cómo si no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Genial. Perfecto. Si ella quería una relación puramente formal eso tendría, al diablo con mis sentimientos. Sentí como mi semblante se contraía en una máscara seria y sin rastro de amabilidad, sería el estricto profesor que ella quería que fuera.

–Empecemos con Geografía, señorita Higurashi –Diablos, el sólo hecho de llamarla así me revolvía el estómago.

Asintió con la cabeza entregándome el apunte de dicha materia, sus ojos no me enfocaron ni una sola vez.

Kagome´s POV

Sin duda debían proclamarme la reina de las idiotas, Inuyasha había intentado disculparse conmigo y yo no lo había dejado pero, siendo realista, sabía que no podría soportar escucharlo decir que había cometido un error enorme al dejar que las cosas fueran muy lejos y que sólo me veía como la cría insoportable a la que él tenía que enseñar por obligación.

Sin duda hubiera sido algo muy divertido de escuchar.

Me reí de mí misma, ¿desde cuándo mis propios pensamientos se habían hecho tan sarcásticos?

"Serás estúpida, en vez de hundirte en tus cavilaciones deberías estar prestando atención a lo que el Profesor Taisho te está explicando, lo único que faltaría sería verlo enojado"

Dejé el loco hecho de hablar conmigo misma y volví a concentrarme en los apuntes que tenía en frente mientras era consciente de la varonil voz de Inuyasha inundando mis sentidos.

¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera tanto efecto en mí? Una sola mirada bastaba para desarmarme por completo y ni hablar cuando me tocaba, me sentía desfallecer cada vez que su rodilla chocaba accidentalmente contra la mía.

Suspiré intentando prestar atención, pero se me hacía imposible. ¿Y a quién no? Tenerlo tan cerca no era nada saludable para mi pobre corazón que latía furioso en mi pecho.

Sin duda debía acostumbrarme a aquello, las clases que siguieran serían igual de infernales que ésta.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	8. Monotonía Ya no puedo soportarlo

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 8/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todos/as! Se que no es normal en mi actualizar tan pronto pero tengo que confesar que estoy muy feliz y decidi poner el capitulo antes, ¿el motivo de mi felicidad? resulta que ayer mismo hubo un error en mi computadora y pense que habia perdido tooooodos mis documentos (en realidad si los habia perdido) incluso toda la continuacion de esta historia. Estaba en una depresión total y al borde de una crisis de nervios, pero por arte de magia esta mañana prendo la pc y hay estaban! todas mis historias! Asique debido a esa alegría que tengo les presento el cap 8, del cual creo que no se van a arrepentir. Muchisimas gracias por todos esos hermosos reviews, disfruen la lectura :)

* * *

Capítulo 08: Monotonía. Ya no puedo soportarlo.

Inuyasha´s POV

Y así pasaron tres meses, en total fueron doce clases hablándole a alguien que se asemejaba con una pared, lo único que se escuchaba en aquellos horribles sesenta minutos era mí agotada voz repitiendo conceptos como un loro.

Nuestra relación no había mejorado en nada, seguíamos siendo profesor y alumna manteniendo las apariencias al pie de la línea.

Era lo mismo todos los viernes, después de mi clase con Kikio, salía a esperarla para luego volver juntos y empezar la clase, Kagome sacaba sus cosas y elegíamos la materia del día, alistábamos todo y luego comenzaba mi extenso monólogo que no cesaba hasta que la hora llegaba a su fin.

Las únicas palabras que recibía de ella eran simples "Ajam", "Sí", "Entiendo" y "Adiós".

No sabía exactamente cuándo, pero aquellas monótonas clases iban a volverme completamente loco.

Kagome´s POV

–Hoy tienes mejor cara –comentó Sango, estábamos estudiando en el jardín de mi casa, ambas recostadas sobre la hierba con nuestras tareas desparramadas a nuestro alrededor.

Me tendí boca arriba y suspiré.

–Creo que sí, al parecer estoy empezando a olvidarme de él –comenté cubriendo mis ojos de los fulgurosos rayos del sol.

Sango mordió la punta de su lápiz mientras fingía concentración en sus deberes, bien sabía yo que en realidad estaba pensando que decirme.

–Bueno, en parte tienes razón, tratarlo estrictamente como un profesor parece estar ayudado pero… –cómo odiaba sus "peros", siempre solían tener el sentido justo para confundirme–. Tampoco creo que deban seguir con las formalidades por mucho tiempo.

–¿Estás loca? –Pregunté bufando girando sobre mí para quedar panza abajo y recostar mi cabeza sobre las manos–. Apenas puedo mirarlo a la cara y tú sugieres que lo trate más "amigablemente" –Sango tenía momentos en que toda racionalidad en ella simplemente se escapaba.

–No estoy loca –sonrió obviando mi ceño fruncido–. Pero no te vendría mal un par de sonrisas de vez en cuando o un pequeño comentario gracioso para suavizar el ambiente.

–Puede que las clases sean un poco tensas –esta vez ella frunció el ceño, sin duda no tenían nada de "poco"–. Pero creo que estamos mejor así.

–Pues yo no lo creo –murmuró dejando el tema zanjado, se hundió en sus problemas de matemática dándome a entender que hasta aquí llegaba la discusión.

Pensé que yo también debía ocuparme de mis quehaceres, Inuyasha me había dado una ración doble la semana anterior y no me quedaba mucho tiempo para terminarlos, faltaban sólo tres horas para la clase.

Por unos veinte minutos, ambas estuvimos sumergidas en nuestras tareas sin reparar en lo que la otra hacía, hasta que mi madre irrumpió en el jardín.

–Kagome, han llamado de la academia, tu clase se ha pasado para las ocho –me gritó desde el umbral de la puerta.

–¿A las ocho? ¿Te han dicho por qué? –pregunté muy confundida mientras intercambiaba miradas con Sango.

–Al parecer tu profesor tiene asuntos importantes a esa hora y estará libre para las ocho –explicó brevemente para luego perderse en el interior de la casa.

–¿Qué será eso tan importante que tiene qué hacer? –cuestionó Sango llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en gesto pensativo.

–No lo sé, ni me incumbe. No tengo tiempo para andar haciendo de detective –dije restándole importancia volviendo a mis cosas.

–Está bien, sólo me picó la curiosidad.

La verdad, de seguro yo estaba muchísimo más intrigada que Sango, me moría por dentro de las ansias de saber qué lo tenía ocupado, tanto que la clase se había pasado para tres horas más tarde.

¿Acaso tenía organizado juntarse con una mujer?

Me obligué a no pensar en eso.

Inuyasha´s POV

Gruñí muy molesto removiéndome en el asiento trasero de MI coche y fulminé con la mirada a las odiosas personas que iban delante.

_-Flash Back-_

_Acababa de despertar__, eran aproximadamente la una de la tarde, todavía tenía tiempo para alistarme antes de que la primera clase de las dos empezara._

_Bostecé sin ánimos de levantarme__ y me desperecé intentando despabilarme, sin duda sería un día muy pesado. Me levanté arrastrando los pies y caminé hasta la cocina en busca de mi desayuno, hasta que alguien habló desde la sala._

–_¿Inuyasha? ¿Estás en casa?_ _–¡Diablos! ¿Cómo demonios había hecho mi madre para conseguir una llave de mi departamento?_

–_¿Mamá? –Pregunté muy confundido saliendo a su encuentro._

_Los resplandecientes e infantiles ojos de mi progenitora se iluminaron al verme._

–_¡Qué suerte que te encuentro! –exclamó estrechándome en sus brazos en un muy posesivo y maternal abrazo._

–_¿Ocurrió algo? -dije señalando el sillón en dónde ambos nos sentamos._

–_No es nada grave, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda –comentó acariciándome la cabeza._

_Siempre que ella hacía eso era para calmarme de algo o para evitar que me enojara, ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirme?_

–_Te escucho._

–_Bueno, tu__ hermano Sesshomaru va a casarse y quiere que seas su padrino de bodas._

_Genial, sabía que no era nada bueno._

_Sesshomaru y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado precisamente "bien", éramos como perro y gato peleando todo el santo día sin darnos tregua, hasta que ambos nos hicimos mayores y perdimos contacto por el bien de los dos._

_Ahora, con sus 26 años, mi odioso hermano mayor iba a casarse y yo debía ir._

–_¿Yo? ¿El padrino? –cuestioné sin poder creerlo._

_Ella sonrió tomándome de la mano._

–_Sí, él me ha pedido que te lo preguntara y su prometida estaba de acuerdo. Sería una gran alegría para tu padre y para mí, si aceptaras._

_Dios, como odiaba esa cara angelical que siempre lograba doblegarme ante sus pedidos._

–_¿Cuándo será la boda? –suspiré sabiendo que no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar._

_El acorazonado rostro de mi madre se iluminó de pura dicha._

–_Se hará dentro de cuatro meses en una de las estancias de los Taisho._

–_Está bien, iré sin problemas –finalicé con una media sonrisa._

–_Inu, eso no es todo._

_¿Todavía más?_

–_Me gustaría mucho que llevaras a una chica como tú acompañante._

_Hubo dos cosas que no pude evitar: la primera, sonrojarme hasta las puntas de mis pies; la segunda, pensar estúpidamente en que Kagome sería una excelente compañía para la aburría boda de Sesshomaru._

–_Veré a quién puedo llevar –le prometí sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto._

–_Fantástico__ –sonrió de oreja a oreja muy satisfecha con mis decisiones–. Ahora, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros a elegir tu traje?_

_Sin duda, me lo veía venir._

–_Hoy definitivamente no puedo, tengo clases que dar –negué, por dentro saltaba de alegría de estar ocupado esa tarde, salir de compras con mis padres de seguro significaban horas y horas dentro de un centro comercial, primero muerto._

–_No te preocupes por eso –me dijo restándole importancia, iba a reprocharle que era mi trabajo pero continuó hablando–. Hemos hablado con la secretaria de tu academia y ha pasado todas tus clases para más tarde._

–_¡¿Qué qué? –Grité algo desencajado._

_A pesar de mi arranque, ella siguió inmutable con la sonrisa intacta en el rostro._

–_Sabía que ibas a negarte a ir conmigo y tu padre alegando que estabas ocupado, pero ahora no tienes absolutamente nada que hacer._

–_De maravilla –mascullé poniéndome en pie._

–_Ve a cambiarte y trae las llaves de tu coche, iremos en él –ordenó desapareciendo por la puerta._

_Nada podía ser peor._

-End Flash Back-

–Cambia esa cara –dijo mi padre desde el asiento del conductor, su dura mirada me taladraba por el espejo retrovisor–. No es la muerte.

"_Se le asemeja bastante"_ pensé desviando la mirada fuera de la ventanilla.

–No estaremos mucho rato Inuyasha, sólo serán un par de horas hasta que encontremos un traje que te quede perfecto –habló mi madre con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Un par de horas? ¡Horas! Por Dios en ese momento tendría que estar en mi familiar escritorio sentado sobre mi cómoda silla haciendo lo que mejor se me daba, no enfurruñado en el asiento trasero de mi propio carro mientras que mis padres me arrastraban a un centro comercial, parecía un crío de seis años.

Bueno, sólo debía tranquilizarme e intentar llevarlo lo mejor posible, de esa forma el tiempo se pasaría más que rápido…

Kagome´s POV

–Estaré en mi cuarto –avisé mientras subía las escaleras a toda prisa y me encerraba en la habitación dejándome caer sobre la cama.

Hacía dos horas que Sango se había ido a su clase con Miroku, hacía unos pocos minutos que había logrado terminar todos los deberes que Inuyasha me había dado.

Solté un hondo suspiro mientras me acomodaba mejor sobre la cama, todavía faltaba una hora para ir a la odiosa academia, intentaría descansar un rato de tantos números y conceptos.

–Kagome, hija, ¿puedo pasar? –genial, primera vez que mi madre pedía permiso para entrar.

–Pasa –mi voz sonó apagada por tener la cara contra la almohada.

Escuché el leve rechino de la puerta al abrirse y luego los pasos de mi madre acercándose hacia la cama.

El colchón se hundió ligeramente cuando ella se sentó a mi lado.

–Tu hermano Sota dormirá esta noche en lo de un amigo y nosotros nos iremos de la ciudad a visitar a tu abuelo, quedarás sola, ¿no te molesta? –preguntó acariciándome los cabellos.

¿Molestarme? Sonaba espléndido.

–Claro que no, luego de la academia me tomaré un taxi hasta aquí.

–Está bien, dejaré la cena lista dentro del refrigerador.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras ella salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta a su partida.

¡Perfecto! Tendría la casa entera para mí sola, eso significaba libertad absoluta.

Nada podía salir mal.

Inuyasha´s POV

–Bueno Kikio, la hora ha finalizado, espero que tengas todo estudiado para la clase que viene –dije en un suspiro mientras me ponía de pie, la chica frente a mí juntó sus cosas tomándose su tiempo y se encaminó a la salida casi sin hacer ruido.

La seguí por detrás para abrirle la puerta, mis clases eran las últimas del día por lo que yo era el encargado de cerrar todo, Kagura y Kaede ya se habían marchado hacía un buen rato y la enorme mansión estaba sumida en un escalofriante silencio.

–Nos vemos el próximo viernes Inuyasha –se despidió subiéndose al auto de su madre, unos segundos después y ya se había perdido de vista.

Cerré la entrada con seguro y me senté sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Kagura esperando a que mi última alumna llegara.

Mientras aguardaba paseé perezosamente la vista por todo el lugar buscando algo con que entretenerme, aunque no había mucho que observar por allí: la recepción era un soso cuadrado poco decorado con varias sillas para los estudiantes, a un costado del escritorio se encontraba el pasillo que daba a las aulas, al otro, una puerta que conducía hacia el interior de la casa que antes solía usarse como tal.

La morada tenía una enorme cocina del tamaño de mi apartamento, una sala de estar bastante amplia capaz de darle lugar a toda una familia y luego un alargado corredor lleno de habitaciones.

Era una casa particularmente gigantesca.

El sonido de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad y me sobresaltó, todo estaba tan silencioso que el más mínimo ruido sonaba amplificado.

Caminé tranquilo consciente de que me esperaba una monótona hora de explicaciones, sin mencionar la horrible tortura de tener a Kagome tan cerca sin poder darle rienda suelta a mis descabellados sentimientos.

Abrí la entrada de un rápido movimiento deleitándome con aquella hermosa figura, ese día llevaba puesto una corta falda plateada que dejaba sus largas y torneadas piernas al descubierto, junto a una blusa azul cielo con un inocente escote.

Aquella visión aceleró los latidos de mi corazón mientras la respiración se me entrecortaba.

–Hola –saludé con la voz ahogada haciéndome a un lado para que ella pudiera entrar.

Me devolvió el saludo mirándome intensamente con aquellos orbes marrones tan expresivos y se abrió camino al interior de la sala.

Kagome´s POV

Sonaba extraño pero, sin saber por qué, me había puesto repentinamente muy nerviosa; mientras me adentraba en la academia directamente al curso siendo seguida por Inuyasha era cómo si el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría me taladrara la mente impidiéndome pensar en otra cosa.

Estábamos solos, lo sabía; el inusual silencio del lugar me lo confirmaba, sumado a que Kagura no estaba en su puesto habitual y Kaede no había abierto la entrada.

Él y yo, nadie más. Sin duda ello incitaba a hacer cosas no muy decorosas, si al menos el deseo fuera compartido…

Lo sentía caminar detrás de mí, su imponente presencia y su varonil aroma inundaba mis sentidos, estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo. Inuyasha estaba vestido como siempre solía estar, con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa rayada; lo había visto así muchas veces, pero en aquella ocasión me pareció mortíferamente sexy.

Llegamos a nuestra habitación de estudio y me dejé caer sobre la silla soltando un hondo suspiro, él caminó hasta su lugar demasiado callado y se sentó frente a mí sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Lo vi vacilar unos instantes, sus grisáceas pupilas me enfocaban cómo si fuera lo más interesante que podía verse en el mundo y su peligrosa cercanía provocaba que el pulso se me acelerara, tendría que hacer algo, y rápido.

–¿Con qué materia quieres qué empecemos hoy? –carraspeé un tanto incómoda removiéndome en mi asiento.

–Con ninguna –dijo muy serio, aquellos ojos parecían arder en llamas, de pronto se hizo muy difícil respirar y sentía su cuerpo demasiado cerca.

Hubiera intentando objetar algo, pero Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre mí corriendo el escritorio de un manotazo y devoró mis labios sin permiso ni delicadeza dejándome atónita.

Era un beso hambriento y pasional, lo que tanto había anhelado desde hacía tiempo.

Me tomó de ambos brazos para ponerme de pie y se aferró a mi cintura con ahínco, mientras sus expertos labios me hacían ver las estrellas me guió hacia uno de los extremos de la sala chocándome contra la fría y dura pared sin ningún tipo de consideración.

–Lo siento, lo siento por todo lo que he hecho –susurró contra mi cuello dejando pequeños besos entre cada palabra–. Y lo siento aún más ya que no podré parar –agregó aprisionándome con más fuerza y explorando mi cuerpo con sus hambrientas manos.

¿Parar? ¿Quién habló de parar?

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	9. Mía Tuya

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 9/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todos! Primero que nada no, no se acerca el apocalipsis por ser la primera vez que actualizo en un tiempo prudente, tampoco va a haber tormenta electrica ni cambio drastico del clima, solamente soy yo y mi nueva locura de actualizar ahora cada dos semanas, con el fin de no matarlos a ustedes de intriga y para ser un poquito mas responsable con mis historias :D. Les comento desde ya que este capítulo en especial contiene lemmon explícito, por lo tanto si no creen que va a ser de su agrado recomiendo que no sigan bajando la pantalla. Para los que son lemoneros a muerte como yo espero qe les guste esta continuación.

* * *

Capítulo 09: Mía... Tuya…

Inuyasha´s POV

No sabía cómo, pero me había abalanzado sobre ella sin pensármelo dos veces.

Y ahora la tenía allí, acorralada entre mi cuerpo y la pared completamente a mi merced, con los labios rojos e hinchados por mis desesperados besos y todo su cuerpo gritándome para que lo acariciara.

Aquella muchacha iba a volverme loco, pero sería la más grata de las locuras.

–Inu –susurró contra mi oído mientras yo me entretenía besando su níveo cuello, ocupado en morder y lamer todo lo que estaba a mi alcance–. Aquí no –balbuceó sonrojada intentando apartarme con leves empujones en mi pecho.

Lo pensé unos segundos y acepté que tenía razón, no era un lugar idóneo para una primeriza, no sería nada cómodo y sin duda no lo disfrutaría tanto como yo.

Intenté idear un plan lo suficientemente rápido como para acallar el deseo que chillaba en mi interior, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que debía hacer para no arrancarle las ropas en ese instante comenzaba a flaquear y no quería causarle daño.

"Piensa, piensa, piensa; tiene que haber algún lugar a dónde puedas llevarla" cavilé para mis adentros jugando distraídamente con los suaves pliegues de su falda "Si serás idiota, ¡Están en una casa deshabitada llena de habitaciones!" Sin duda era el más importante de los estúpidos.

–Ven –dije con una leve sonrisa tomándola de la mano para guiarla por el pasillo.

–¿A dónde vamos? –su voz sonó baja debido a los nervios pero en ningún momento se mostró insegura.

–A un lugar más cómodo –le contesté observándola de reojo, sus mejillas se encendieron fulgurosamente.

Kagome´s POV

¡Dios! ¡Qué alguien callara los desenfrenados latidos de mi corazón! Las mejillas me ardían de vergüenza mientras lo seguía por el alargado y oscuro pasillo.

De repente, una duda saltó a mi mente, ¿Y si él volvía a arrepentirse? ¿Sí me dejaba nuevamente abandonada y medio desnuda? Había podido soportarlo una vez, pero no estaba preparada para un segundo rechazo.

–Inu –llamé por lo bajo sin saber bien qué iría a decirle.

–¿Sí? –respondió aferrándose con más fuerza a mi mano.

–Esta vez no… no te echarás atrás ¿cierto? –pregunté tartamudeando sin poder mirarlo.

Sus pasos se detuvieron bruscamente y se quedó quieto dándome la espalda. Se giró hacia mí con lentitud y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, el flequillo me tapaba los ojos impidiéndome verlo.

Suspiró pausadamente antes de contestar.

–No soy capaz de volver a hacerlo Kagome. De todos modos, no voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces –dijo corriéndome el pelo de la cara para que nuestras miradas se encontraran en un acuerdo mutuo–. Mi autocontrol no da para más –sonrió de medio lado y me besó la comisura de los labios, luego reanudamos el camino hasta llegar a la recepción.

Nuestros pasos se detuvieron frente a la puerta cerrada al lado del escritorio, siempre me había intrigado en demasía que habría detrás de ese acceso que estaba prohibido a todos los alumnos.

–¿Qué hay adentro? –le pregunté mientras él la abría y juntos caminábamos por un oscuro corredor.

–El resto de la casa –me explicó pasándome un brazo por la cintura, la oscuridad total del lugar me impedía ver y de seguro me perdería si no estuviera conmigo.

Nos sumimos en un intenso silencio sin dejar de avanzar por el lúgubre lugar. Sin duda aquel siniestro espacio me ponía los pelos de punta…

Inuyasha´s POV

Reí para mis adentros mientras la sentía temblar a un costado de mi cuerpo, estaba aferrada a mi pecho con ambas manos y su cabeza reposando sobre mi hombro, Kagome estaba mortalmente asustada.

¿Y quién no lo estaría? Aquella enorme mansión parecía la típica fachada utilizada para rodar horrorosas y sanguinarias películas de terror, cualquiera estaría paralizado del susto.

–Ya casi llegamos –le susurré bajito al oído; conocía perfectamente cada recoveco de la casa y, si mis sentidos no me fallaban, pronto nos toparíamos con una de las tantas habitaciones.

Efectivamente unos pasos más y rocé el picaporte de la entrada con la yema de los dedos, sonreí y de un rápido movimiento metí a Kagome en el interior de la estancia cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro, chilló sorprendida y asustada apegándose más a mí.

La acorralé contra la pared besándola bruscamente, estaba ansioso y nada sería capaz de detenerme. Enlacé mis manos en su cintura mientras apretaba mis caderas contra las suyas mostrándole cuánto la deseaba, todo mi ser gritaba por ella.

–Kagome –gruñí cuando sus pequeñas manos desprendieron mi camisa para pasearse por mi pecho con avidez.

Yo tampoco me quedé atrás; localicé el final de su blusa y la saqué de un tirón, si bien la oscuridad que nos envolvía me impedía verla al menos podía tocar…

La besé nuevamente guiándola hasta la cama matrimonial situada en el centro de la habitación, la recosté sobre ella y me coloqué arriba cuidando de no aplastarla. Un resquicio de luz de luna se coló por la ventana bañando toda su figura, mi corazón se detuvo al contemplar aquella imagen.

Kagome era la mujer más hermosa que había visto, tenía un rostro semejante al de un ángel, una piel cremosa y blanca que podía saborear días enteros sin cansarme, unos pechos proporcionalmente perfectos cubiertos por un sostén de encaje negro, un abdomen plano, cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, y por último unas piernas largas y torneadas.

–Eres tan… hermosa –dije incapaz de callarme lo que pensaba–. Amo todo de ti –musité cerca de su oído antes de perderme en la dulzura de su cuerpo.

Kagome´s POV

"_Amo todo de ti"_

¿De verdad había escuchado bien? ¿Inuyasha acabada de decir, indirectamente, que me amaba?

A punto de desmayarme intenté concentrarme en lo que él me hacía sentir, delineando la curva de mi hombro derecho con la lengua y los labios mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, era la tortura más dulce que había recibido jamás. Aprisioné algunos mechones de su cabello entre mis manos mientras me mordía el labio con fiereza evitando gritar, se sentía tan condenadamente bien.

De repente, las caricias cesaron, estaba a punto de protestar pero su boca me calló con un demandante beso.

Se alejó de mí lo suficiente para observarme, su grisácea mirada ardía como el fuego a pesar de la poca luminosidad que había, su musculoso pecho subía y bajaba agitado.

–Deja de morderte el labio –me ordenó pasando un dedo por dicha zona, luego sonrió con picardía–. Si quieres gritar, grita –agregó riendo socarronamente mientras yo me sonrojaba.

Continuó con su camino esta vez besando el nacimiento de mis pechos, con una mano delineaba mi cintura mientras que la otra abría mis piernas lo suficiente para que las suyas se acomodaran en el medio.

Pero yo no iba a quedarme atrás.

Reuní fuerzas en mis temblorosos brazos para recostar su pesado cuerpo a un costado y me las ingenié para quedar a horcajadas sobre él.

Cielo santo, se veía tan hermoso, la luz de luna bañaba su torso perlado de sudor y sus alborotados cabellos se pegaban a su frente dándole un aspecto muy tierno. Sonreí consciente de la ironía de mis pensamientos.

Delineé cada curva de su pecho con la punta de los dedos fascinada de la suave textura de su piel y la dureza de sus músculos, bajé por su anatomía hasta que inevitablemente mis manos se encontraron con el inicio de sus jeans, vacilé sin saber qué hacer.

–Quítalos de una vez pequeña –gruñó riendo aferrándose a mis caderas haciendo presión hacia abajo demostrándome lo impaciente que estaba.

Gemí sin poder evitarlo cuando nuestras intimidades se rozaron, a pesar de estar cubiertos por varias capaz de ropa el roce fue lo más erótico y sensual del mundo.

Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas para levantar mi cuerpo del suyo y bajé el cierre del jean de un rápido manotazo, no quería hacerlo esperar, deslicé la áspera tela por sus musculosas piernas dejando a la vista el bóxer más provocativo que hubiera visto.

Y no era que había visto muchos, pero aquella prenda sin duda le quedaba de muerte.

Fue imposible no observar "aquello" quedándome como una idiota mirando donde no debía, me sonrojé furiosamente al darme cuenta de lo que hacía y volví mi vista a su rostro intentando concentrarme en otra cosa.

–¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó haciéndose el gracioso, le encantaba fastidiarme.

Sin responderle me deslicé sobre él sentándome, adrede, justo en su entrepierna.

El gemido fue mutuo, pero disfruté muchísimo ver su cara desfigurada de placer, era una buena forma de cobrarle los bochornosos momentos que me hacía pasar.

Inuyasha´s POV

"Maldita mujer" pensé agitado observando a la diabla que tenía encima. Sin duda ella no era consciente de lo mucho que me provocaba sus leves movimientos o sus DELIBERADAS acciones, pero la primitiva bestia en mi interior amenazaba con salir a flote si Kagome continuaba provocándome de esa manera.

La tomé de los brazos girando sobre ella para tomar el control nuevamente, subí sus brazos por encima de la cabeza sosteniéndolos con una mano mientras repartía mi peso en las rodillas para no aplastarla.

–Eres un pequeño demonio –gruñí en su oído mordiendo el lóbulo de este con la punta de los dientes robándole un dulce suspiro–.Pero eres MI pequeño demonio –agregué con una sonrisa ladeada contento con la verdad de mis palabras.

Ella era mía, y lo sería siempre, nadie le pondría un dedo encima jamás.

No dijo nada, pero en el más calmado de los silencios me declaró todo con una sola mirada, ella también me amaba, y eso inevitablemente me hinchaba de felicidad por dentro.

Bueno, como diría Miroku, era momento de dejar las charlas y pasar a la acción, seguí presionando sus brazos sobre la cabeza mientras que con la mano libre recorría todo su cuerpo llegando al inicio de su falda.

Sin mucha deliberación la saqué de un tirón contemplando maravillado lo que había debajo de ésta.

Unas bragas negras que pedían a gritos ser arrancadas.

Me quedé unos minutos observando todo su cuerpo detenidamente, Kagome se removió incómoda y sonrojada por mi intenso escrutinio.

–No me mires así –me pidió en un murmullo desviando su mirada a un costado.

Me reí para mis adentros acariciando suavemente su mejilla derecha.

Dios, era tan hermosa, parecía una angelical muñeca de porcelana.

–No te avergüences –le dije besando su cuello posicionándome entre sus piernas para estar más cómodo–. Mirarte es el mejor de los placeres.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada por lo que yo había dicho, me carcajeé sabedor de que todo lo que decía era cierto y ella parecía disfrutarlo mucho más que las caricias.

De repente, me di cuenta de que unos cuantos besos ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba más. La miré dudoso esperando su respuesta, necesitaba tener su aceptación para poder seguir.

–Hazlo –dijo con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas.

–¿Segura? –pregunté no muy convencido, igualmente liberé sus brazos de mi agarre bajando ambas manos hasta sus caderas.

–No hay nada que quiera más que esto –aseguró sonriéndome.

Una extraña calidez se instaló en mi pecho y no pude evitar besarla con desesperación.

–Iré despacio –prometí mientras tomaba el borde de sus bragas para bajarlas lentamente por sus suaves piernas.

–Sé que lo harás –murmuró sonrojándose de estar totalmente desnuda frente a mí.

Quedé como un idiota repasando su figura una y otra vez, estuve estático en mi lugar por varios minutos hipnotizado con la hermosa vista.

–Inu –protestó poniendo una pequeña mano sobre mi pecho.

–Lo siento –me disculpé sin sentirlo en absoluto volviendo a lo que hacía.

De un rápido manotazo me bajé los bóxers aventándolos contra el suelo y poco a poco fui acercando mi cuerpo al suyo.

El suave roce de nuestras pieles completamente desnudas me provocó un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y fue imposible evitar el gemido que le siguió cuando nuestras intimidades hicieron contacto. Recordé que no estaba protegido y me tomé unos segundos para localizar mi jean, buscar un pequeño paquetito cuadrado y colocármelo.

–¿Estás lista? –inquirí acomodándome entre sus piernas mientras la veía aferrarse fuertemente de la sábanas cerrando sus ojos.

–Sí –asintió poniéndose rígida a causa de los nervios.

–Kagome –llamé subiendo mi rostro al suyo para besarla cortamente ganando su atención–. Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte daño –le recordé acariciando su muslo con calma.

–Lo siento Inu, estoy muy nerviosa –musitó deshaciendo su feroz agarre contra el colchón para tomarme de las mejillas con ambas manos y chocar nuestros labios en una suave caricia.

Poco a poco el lento movimiento de nuestras bocas fue subiendo unos grados hasta que ambos nos devorábamos con salvajismo quedándonos sin aire.

El momento había llegado, sin dejar de besarla la tomé por las caderas, mientras ella se apretada contra mi pecho, y me adentré en su estrecho interior lo más pausadamente que pude.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de incomodidad aunque siguió besándome para distraerse. Cuando atravesé aquella barrera de un veloz movimiento creí ser el hombre más feliz del mundo; ahora ella era oficialmente mía, me pertenecía en cuerpo y alma.

–Auch –susurró muy bajito intentando contener las lágrimas.

La calmé besando sus labios sintiéndome el ogro más malvado del mundo por hacerla sufrir, a pesar de que por dentro tocaba el cielo con las manos de la perfecta sensación de estar en su interior.

Kagome´s POV

Aquello sin duda era algo muy incómodo y doloroso, cerré mis ojos con fuerza aferrándome a su espalda con las uñas. Sentía un leve escozor en aquella zona que me molestaba mucho mientras que la sensación de su cuerpo invadiendo el mío poco a poco se iba tornando más placentera.

Unos segundos más tarde todo dolor desapareció fugazmente, y fue reemplazado por una oleada de calor sorprendente que me nubló los sentidos.

Inuyasha estaba quieto, hundido en mi interior con el cuerpo reposando sobre el mío sin llegar a aplastarme, su cálida respiración me rozaba el cuello erizándome la piel mientras que sus manos me aferraban con fuerza por las caderas.

Me moví lo suficiente para darle a entender que el dolor había pasado.

–¿Ya? –preguntó apoyándose sobre los codos para verme mejor.

–Sí –afirmé con los ojos entrecerrados disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba tenerle dentro.

En el momento que comenzó a moverse creí que me moría, primero fueron lentas embestidas de afuera hacia adentro para que me acostumbrara, pero poco a poco el ritmo fue agravándose hasta convertirse en un salvaje frenesí.

–Inuyasha –gemí por lo bajo con la garganta dolida de tanto gritar, enterrando mis uñas sobre su espalda mientras apretaba el enlace de mis piernas sobre su cintura.

–Kagome –susurró ronco bajando su hambrienta boca a mis pechos, trazando círculos con la lengua llevándome a la más bella locura.

Y así pasaron varios minutos, ambos sumidos en un profundo ensueño sin dejar de movernos a la par; hasta que creí alcanzar el cielo con las manos…

Fue la sensación más extraordinaria que jamás había sentido, una oleada de calor me recorrió entera concentrándose en mi intimidad mientras que me sentía explotar por dentro, había alcanzado el éxtasis.

–¡Inuyasha! –grité invadida por profundos espasmos acomodándome sobre la cama completamente exhausta.

Segundos después se dejó caer completamente sobre mí aplastándome, mientras recostaba su cabeza contra mis pechos abrazándome con fuerza por la cintura.

–Kagome –ronroneó en un suspiro cansado.

Distraídamente comencé a acariciar su cabello observando el techo mientras pensaba e intentaba regular el desenfrenado ritmo de mi respiración.

Inuyasha´s POV

"Es el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida" cavilé acomodándome sobre su pequeño cuerpo intentando descansar después de la alocada sesión de "ejercicio" en la que habíamos participado.

Me abracé a ella respirando su cálido aroma mientras me hundía entremedio de sus pechos buscando comodidad. Me adormecí por unos minutos, los suficientes para calmar el desbocado latir de mi corazón, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que no podíamos dormirnos ahí, corríamos peligro de que alguien nos encontrara.

La llamé por lo bajo esperando que no estuviera dormida.

–¿Qué? –preguntó en un murmullo restregándose un ojo mientras bostezaba.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –le recordé sin la menor intención de moverme.

–Es verdad –dijo recordando repentinamente dónde estábamos con algo de temor.

–No te preocupes, debemos vestirnos –sugerí poniéndome de pie mientras me calzaba el bóxer y buscaba el resto de mi ropa.

Me di la vuelta recogiendo mi camisa del suelo, mi vista periférica la vio bajarse de la cama con lentitud y mucha timidez mientras buscaba sus bragas debajo de la cama, me reí interiormente colocándome los jeans.

Kagome´s POV

¡Maldición! ¡Cómo me dolían las piernas!

Sentía un cansancio extremo en los músculos de mi cuerpo y mis rodillas temblaban constantemente en peligro de flaquear y dejarme tirada en el suelo.

Sin duda Inuyasha era un animal, me dolía absolutamente todo y estaba segura que no se debía a que era mi primera vez, había sido tan salvaje que era capaz de partirme en dos.

Pero, no podía quejarme, sin duda era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

–¿Estás lista? –me preguntó mientras yo terminaba de acomodarme la falda y me ponía la blusa.

–Lista –asentí llevando mis manos a mi pelo en un vano intento de acomodarlo un poco; pero no había caso, mi cabello parecía la melena de un león y sólo se arreglaría con un intenso baño.

Dios, mataba por una ducha de agua tibia.

–¿A dónde vamos? –Inquirí tomándolo de la mano para que me guiara al exterior.

Caminó pensativo unos pasos hasta que habló:

–No lo sé, podríamos ir a mi departamento pero de seguro tus padres se preocuparían.

–Mis padres no están –expliqué con intenso rubor en las mejillas–. Mi hermano tampoco por lo que estoy sola en mi casa hasta mañana al atardecer –lo pensé unos segundos antes de agregar, algo dubitativa–. Si quieres, podemos ir a mi hogar.

A pesar de que estábamos sumidos en la más espesa oscuridad me imaginé su perfecta sonrisa cuando contestó:

–Me encantaría.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	10. Sentir

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 10/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todos! Creo que me tarde un poco más de lo que esperaba pero aca estamos, espero que les guste este cap aunque es medio cortito, besos

* * *

Capítulo 10: Sentir.

Inuyasha´s POV

Contemplé el angelical rostro de Kagome mientras frenaba el carro frente al semáforo en rojo, la pequeña había caído en un profundo sueño luego de explicarme con rapidez cómo llegar a su casa.

De seguro estaba muerta de cansancio. Y no la culpaba… era totalmente entendible.

Suspiré reprimiendo una sonrisa avanzando por las desiertas calles, estaba anocheciendo y el ambiente comenzaba a enfriarse. Doblé en una esquina, atento a las casas que pasaban lentamente a mi costado, unas cuadras más y me detuve frente a la fachada pintada de celeste de una vivienda que, si no me equivocaba, era la de Kagome.

Me bajé del automóvil con cuidado de no hacer ruido, rodeé el vehículo abriendo la puerta del acompañante para tomar a la dormida muchacha en brazos, caminé hasta la entrada de la casa y busqué la llave extra debajo del alero, como ella me había explicado, con una rápida maniobra me adentré en la estancia.

Kagome´s POV

Me removí comenzando a despertarme, me extrañé al sentir un mullido colchón debajo de mi cuerpo, ¿en dónde estaba?

Sin abrir los ojos llevé mis manos hacia atrás buscando la presencia que sentía abrazándome minutos atrás, pero solo encontré la cama vacía, ¿a dónde había ido Inuyasha?

Abrí un ojo perezosa, extrañada con la poca luminosidad del cuarto, al parecer seguía siendo de noche. Paseé mi mirada por el cuarto incapaz de reconocer en dónde me encontraba, hasta que me detuve en cierto hombre que me observaba recostado sobre una silla, sus pasionales ojos grises ardían como el fuego y me contemplaban quemándome la poca piel expuesta.

–¿Eres de dormir muy profundo por las noches? –me preguntó en un murmullo bajo mientras yo evitaba su mirada y me distraía adivinando en dónde estábamos.

–No lo creo -contesté cayendo en la cuenta de que nos encontrábamos en mi casa, el viejo póster de aquella banda a la que era fanática me recibió desde el otro lado de la habitación.

–¿También hablas cuando duermes? –inquirió poniéndose de pie lentamente, se acercó sigiloso hacia la cama, como un depredador en busca de su presa.

–¿Acaso dije algo dormida? –tartamudeé roja de vergüenza imaginándome la cantidad de cosas que podía haber dicho.

Se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo, mientras yo me ponía más y más nerviosa subió al colchón con la agilidad de un felino, colocó sus piernas a cada lado de las mías y se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo sin llegar a aplastarme, uniendo nuestros labios en un acompasado beso.

Segundos después se separó lo suficiente de mi boca para susurrarme al oído.

–Gemías mientras dormías.

Oh-por-Dios, ese era uno de los momentos en los que de no estar apresada por su inmenso y pesado cuerpo de seguro hubiera salido corriendo.

–¿Yo gemía? –mis mejillas ardían y mis manos sudaban frío, nunca había vivido un momento tan embarazoso.

Sonrió de medio lado con malicia, él debía estar pasándolo bomba.

–Sí, lo hacías –confirmó dando pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello mientras rozaba mi erizada piel con la punta de la nariz.

Negué con la cabeza incapaz de creerlo, dándole vueltas al asunto sin concentrarme en las espléndidas caricias que recibía; ¿desde cuándo yo hablaba en sueños? ¿Desde cuándo GEMÍA en sueños?

–No tienes por qué avergonzarte tonta –me regañó parando su labor para mirarme fijamente a los ojos–. Escucharte gemir dormida fue lo más placentero del mundo –cada palabra salió suave y nítida de sus dulces labios traspasando mi cuerpo como un rayo, dejándome encendida de pies a cabeza.

Honestamente, no podía acordarme con claridad qué era lo que había soñando, pero podía apostar a que él estaba en aquella celestial fantasía.

–¿Te gustaría… –murmuró bajito comenzando a retirar las sábanas de mi cuerpo que sólo estaba cubierto por su camisa y mis bragas–… volver tu sueño realidad? –finalizó mirándome ardiente.

¿Cómo decirle que no? ¡Jesús! Tenía a mi alcance al hombre más apetecible del planeta, sin mencionar que el don era toda una máquina de sexo, no había lugar para las negaciones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces rodeé su cuello con mis brazos aferrándome a él para devorar sus labios con fiereza, mientras que sus caderas chocaban contra las mías volviéndome loca.

**Una hora**** después.**

Inuyasha´s POV

–¿Qué harás hoy? –preguntó Kagome luego de un cómodo silencio mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios sobre mi desnudo pecho con la yema de los dedos.

–Ni idea –contesté pensándolo, abrazado a su estrecha cintura, el suave aroma de sus cabellos inundaba mis sentidos mientras yo escondía mi rostro entre ellos.

–Eres un holgazán –dijo seguido de una risita, sus suaves y descubiertas curvas vibraron a causa del movimiento.

–Es mi naturaleza –ronroneé apretándola más contra mí.

Hacía años que no me sentía así con una mujer, Kagome lograba despertar aquella fiera protectora en mi interior, aquel desconocido ser que gritaba eufórico que ella era completamente mía.

Se sentía tan bien estar así a su lado, dejando los prejuicios de lado y concentrándome en disfrutar el tiempo que podía pasar junto a ella. Aunque sabía que lo que hacíamos rayaba la locura y era mal visto hasta para mí mismo, yo la amaba, y nada podía cambiar aquello.

–¿En qué piensas? –preguntó curiosa apoyando su peso sobre uno de sus codos para observarme de costado, su esbelta figura se entrevía debajo de las blancas sábanas de su cama.

–Nada en especial –contesté concentrado en los finos rasgos de su rostro mientras que con una mano delineaba la curva de su barbilla.

Me miró intensamente por unos segundos pensando en lo que diría.

–Si hay algo que he logrado en este tiempo es descifrar tu mirada.

–¿Mi mirada? –pregunté confundido, Kagome sonrió feliz subiéndose a mi cuerpo para abrazarme con fuerza.

–Sí, puede decirse que soy una experta en saber qué es lo que te ocurre con sólo mirar tus ojos –comentó entrelazando sus piernas con las mías apoyando la cabeza sobre mí pecho.

–¿Y cómo es eso? –inquirí intrigado.

–Bueno… cuando estás alegre tus pupilas parecen dos diamantes, brillan con mucha intensidad, cuando estás triste se te oscurecen los ojos y, cuando te pones pensativo o te pierdes en tu nebulosa tú mirada parece vacía, casi sin vida.

Me quedé mudo de asombro por unos segundos, era impresionante la forma en que esta pequeña demonio parecía descifrarme tan fácilmente.

–Eres rápida deduciendo cosas –dije incapaz de agregar nada más.

–Sí, lo soy. Ahora, ¿vas a decirme en qué pensabas? –concluyó observándome con sus enormes e inocentes ojos marrones.

–Está bien –suspiré admirando la felicidad que nacía en su mirada–. Pensaba en lo lindo que se siente tenerte a mi lado, poder tocarte de esta forma y sentir tu cuerpo desnudo junto al mío –al momento de decirlo no me detuve cavilando en sí eran las palabras adecuadas, pero su sonrojado rostro me decía que había dado en el blanco.

–¿De verdad lo dices? –cuestionó en un susurro apoyándose sobre el colchón para que nuestras caras quedaran enfrentadas, con los labios casi rozándose.

–Por supuesto –afirmé sosteniéndola con un poco más de fuerza por las caderas, reprimiendo las enormes ganas de besarla–. Puedo asegurarte que nunca he estado de esta forma con una mujer –agregué riendo ante su desconcertada expresión.

–Por favor, no nací ayer –dijo incrédula.

–Es cierto –defendí sonriendo–. La mayoría de las mujeres fueron aventuras de una noche, a la mañana siguiente cada uno por su lado.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras su respiración se cortaba.

–¿Exactamente cuántas mujeres? –preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

–¿Celosa? –inquirí divertido.

–Bastante.

–Tranquila, puedo contarlas con los dedos de las manos.

–¿Las dos manos? –siguió interrogándome completamente a la defensiva.

–Ajam –asentí con la cabeza a sabiendas de que se enfadaría un poco, pero amaba verla enfadada.

–¿Hablas en serio? –dijo con un tono más serio separándose de mí.

–Vamos nena, tranquila –susurré en un intento de calmar la tormenta que se avecinaba.

–Dame un segundo para asimilarlo –pidió sentándose en el borde de la cama dándome la espalda con gran parte de las sábanas enredadas en su cuerpo.

–Todos los que quieras –acepté pasando ambos brazos por detrás de mi cabeza a modo de almohada.

–Si bien ya me había hecho la idea de que no eras el santurrón tampoco me imaginé que eras el otro extremo –susurraba completamente ajena a mi persona–. De seguro yo era la única estúpida que con quince años seguía siendo virgen.

–Alto ahí –dije sentándome de repente para gatear hacia ella.

–¿Qué ocurre?

–El hecho de que yo me haya acostado con muchas mujeres no le quita lo importante a lo que hicimos Kagome –le hablé con seguridad, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscando que creyera la verdad de mis palabras–. Puede que yo no fuera virgen, pero ha sido la mejor experiencia lejos.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó girando el torso quedando frente a mí.

–Porque hacerlo contigo sabiendo que yo era el primero y el único fue algo maravilloso, nunca me sentí tan feliz en mi vida. Además… –hice una pausa antes de continuar, divertido con el brillo anhelante de sus pupilas–. Lo más importante de todo es que te amo –aquella frase salió de mi boca lo más rápido que le fue posible, sabía que me costaría decirlo más adelante, y debía aprovechar mis raros momentos sensibles.

Kagome´s POV

¿Acaso debería comprarme un manual de cómo sobrellevar momentos embarazosos? O quizá otro de "Aprenda a regular los malditos latidos de su corazón".

Sin duda cualquiera de ellos dos me hubieran servido bastante en ese preciso minuto, Inuyasha acaba de decir que me amaba, ¡a mí!, y lo único que yo podía hacer era mirarlo como una completa estúpida sin saber qué decir.

–¿Es en serio? –pregunté dudosa observando fijamente esas grisáceas pupilas .

–Claro que sí –contestó sonriendo, levantó una mano hacia mi rostro y me acarició con suavidad la mejilla izquierda.

–Yo… ¡yo también te amo! –chillé todavía incapaz de creérmelo mientras me abalanzaba a sus brazos y ambos caíamos acostados sobre la cama.

Nuestras bocas se juntaron en un apasionado beso demostrándonos sin palabras todos los sentimientos que llevábamos dentro. Demostrándonos lo que el otro nos hacía SENTIR.

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	11. Vernos a escondidas

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 11/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola! Mil perdones por la demora, me habia propuesto a mi misma actualizar mas o menos en periodos de dos semanas pero el tiempo se paso sin que me diera cuenta! en fin, espero que les guste este cap, por ahora las cosas estan muy bien pero como toda historia falta la parte realmente complicada :)

* * *

Capítulo 11: Vernos a escondidas.

Inuyasha´s POV

**6:30 a.m.**

Gruñí molesto cuando el insoportable ruido del despertador me sacó de mis tranquilos sueños, abrí un ojo con pereza vislumbrando la oscura habitación, joder ni siquiera había amanecido.

Me senté sobre la cama restregándome los ojos intentando focalizar mi entorno, a mi lado una pequeña figura se movió lentamente, sonreí para mis adentros.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Kagome con voz adormilada.

–Es hora de ir a la escuela amor –susurré encendiendo una pequeña lámpara de la mesa de noche, la nítida luz amarillenta iluminó tenuemente el lugar mientras yo me ponía de pie para vestirme.

–Mmm, no quiero ir –protestó haciendo un puchero mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las sábanas.

–Sólo serán unas horas, luego te recogeré y pasaremos el resto del día juntos –expliqué en tono tranquilizador terminando de abrocharme los pantalones.

–No, quiero quedarme aquí contigo –rezongó sin dar el brazo a torcer.

–Vamos Kag, hemos estado todo el fin de semana juntos –dije un poco más serio esperando que cediera.

Se destapó lo suficiente para mirarme con aquellos profundos ojos chocolate, parecía muy molesta.

–No quiero ir –volvió a repetir con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiré sabiendo que no sería muy fácil convencerla, prendí el último botón de mi camisa y me tendí a su lado en la cama mirándola con toda la dulzura del mundo.

–Por favor, hazlo por mí –pedí en un murmullo bajito acariciando lentamente su mejilla izquierda.

–Eso es hacer trampa –dijo mordiéndose el labio reusando mi mirada.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté sonriendo.

–Porque no puedo negarme a nada cuando me miras así –masculló con los labios apretados.

–Son… tácticas, mi amor –le expliqué riendo.

–¿En serio? –Su expresión repentinamente se tornó juguetona y una malévola sonrisa le adornó el rostro–. Yo también sé usarlas.

Tragué saliva con pesar sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. Cómo si me hubiera leído la mente la muy maldita corrió las sábanas de un tirón dejando su esbelto y desnudo cuerpo a la vista, con los movimientos de una felina se subió a mi cintura pasando una pierna a cada lado, sus ojos brillaban de puro gozo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –preguntó alzando una ceja, antes de contestar fue inevitable pasear mi hambrienta mirada por toda su anatomía, desde aquel níveo cuello con leves marcas rojas debido a mis intensos besos, sus cremosos hombros, los perfectos pechos que seguían, su plano vientre…

Me obligué a no pensar más en ello, si no lograba controlarme esta vez de seguro no iría al colegio y se quedaría en la cama por horas.

–No –contesté recobrando la compostura sentándome con ella encima, la tome del rostro y la besé con fiereza, demostrándole lo mucho que la deseaba pero que no era el momento–. Me la comió una gata –agregué rozando sus dientes con la lengua.

Ella rió abrazándome con fuerza por el cuello, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

–Te amo –susurró en mi oído antes de volver a besarme.

–Yo igual –contesté mirándola fijamente a los ojos–, pero te amaré mucho más si me haces caso y te preparas para ir al instituto –agregué sonriendo.

–Eres malo –lloriqueó golpeándome el pecho con los puños.

–Muy malo.

–Te odio –masculló alejándose de mí, se puso de pie lentamente y, orgullosa como era, caminó erguida y desnuda hacia el baño, dejándome una excelente vista de su espalda, su redondeado trasero, y sus largas piernas.

–Sé que no es así –dije en voz alta para que me escuchara.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y segundos después abrió la llave del agua dispuesta a darse un baño. Solté una carcajada satisfecho con su berrinche, amaba hacerla enojar. Sobre todo cuando sabía cómo disculparme.

Me levanté rezongando y me dirigí a la cocina con la idea de preparar algo para desayunar.

Una vez que tuve todo listo me acerqué a la habitación para apurar a la vaga que tenía por novia, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde, y podía apostar que luego me echaría la culpa.

–¡Inuyasha! –gritó desde el baño, me sobresalté al escuchar semejante grito, mientras caminaba a su encuentro me preguntaba qué demonios le sucedía.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirí encontrándola de pie frente al espejo, vestida solamente con la corta falda del uniforme y un sostén negro, el pelo recién lavado le caía mojado graciosamente sobre los hombros.

–¿Te parece bien? -chilló crispada señalándose el cuello, en él pude divisar un centenar de marcas rojizas que llevaban claramente mi firma, podía asegurar que antes no había visto tantas–. ¡¿Cómo diablos haré ahora para ir al instituto con estas horribles marcas? –preguntó sin dejar de observarse en el espejo.

–Pues no lo sé –contesté mirándola con seriedad, aunque por dentro me estuviera desternillando de risa.

–¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Fuiste tú el que las puso ahí! –alzó la voz un poco más mirándome con los ojos llameantes de puro enojo.

–Tranquila Kag, debe haber alguna forma de ocultarlos –me acerqué a ella con lentitud inseguro de si era lo correcto, corría peligro de que me saltara furiosa dispuesta a matarme.

–La única solución sería colocarme una bufanda enroscada en el cuello, pero estamos en pleno verano –comentó un poco más calmada, al parecer se había dado por vencida sabiendo que no obtendría nada gritando.

–Lo siento –me disculpé tomándola de la cintura para arrimarla a mi cuerpo y abrazarla.

Kagome´s POV

¡Eso era injusto! Iba contra las reglas que Inuyasha pudiera doblegarme de esa forma tan idiota con solo pedirme disculpas con esos ojitos brillantes de niño inocente, ¡hacía segundos que quería matarlo! Y en ese instante, lo único que sentía eran unas inmensas ganas de besarlo.

–Te perdono –suspiré contra su pecho aferrándome a su camisa, alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para verlo cara a cara–. ¿Ahora serías tan amable de llevarme al instituto? –pregunté alejándome de él para terminar de alistarme.

–Claro, voy por las llaves del coche –aceptó besando mis labios fugazmente antes de salir del cuarto de baño.

Suspiré como toda típica y estúpida enamorada mientras me desenredaba el cabello, no podía describir con palabras lo infinitamente feliz que me sentía de tenerlo a mi lado, oficialmente hablando, todavía me sonrojaba al recordar aquella vez que él dijo esas ansiadas palabras.

_-Flash Back-_

–_Pequeña, despierta –su ronca y varonil voz me susurraba al oído, me hallaba acurrucada contra su desnudo pecho disfrutando de lo bien que se estaba allí, lo maravilloso del contacto de nuestras pieles._

–_Un rato más –pedí en un murmullo hundiendo la nariz en sus perfectos músculos._

–_Kag son casi las tres de la tarde, tus padres pueden llegar en cualquier momento._

_¡Diablos! Como deseaba una casa para mí sola._

–_No quiero separarme de ti –rezongué haciendo un puchero mientras subía la mirada para contemplar aquellas orbes grisáceas que tanto me enloquecían._

–_Y no lo harás amor –mi corazón se detuvo al escucharlo llamarme de aquella manera, nadie podía estar más feliz que yo en ese momento–. Iremos a mi departamento después de que comas algo, no has cenado ni almorzado –Dios como amaba sus momentos de padre protector._

_Lo empujé lo suficiente para dejarlo de espaldas sobre la cama y me coloqué encima de su fornido cuerpo mirándolo pícaramente._

–_No es verdad, he comido la mejor de las comidas –bromeé paseando mis manos por todo su pecho, degustando la delicada rigidez de sus hombros y la firmeza de los ángulos de su rostro._

_Su mirada ardiente me traspasó como una flecha estallando en llamas en mi interior._

–_No voy a negar que me siento muy bien al escucharte decir eso –murmuró con los labios apretados obligándose a no mirar mi desnudo cuerpo sobre el suyo, sonreí para mis adentros satisfecha–. Pero necesitas VERDADERA comida, podrías enfermarte._

–_Ok, ok, como tú quieras papá –le dije haciendo un mohín, me puse de pie con rapidez y me coloqué su camisa y mis bragas ante su atento escrutinio–. ¿No quieres tomarme una foto? –pregunté ya cambiada con una ceja alzada._

–_No –negó con la cabeza levantándose lentamente para colocarse los bóxers, luego se acercó con la agilidad de un depredador–. Prefiero verte en vivo y en directo._

_Reí como una idiota mientras me escabullía de sus brazos y corría hacia el comedor, con mis largas piernas al descubierto. Me detuve frente a la mesada apoyando ambas manos sobre esta con la vista fija en el exterior a través de la ventana, escuchando atenta el sonido que hacían sus pasos al acercarse._

_Sus labios invadieron sin permiso mi desnudo cuello a la par que sus manos exploraban fogosas la piel expuesta de mis piernas, su intensa presencia se cernía sobre mí nublándome por completo._

–_Eres tan deliciosa –gruñó mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja–. Podría saborearte todo el día._

–_Y lo harás –reí dándome la vuelta para enfrentar su potente mirada–. Pero primero debo comer –le recordé sus palabras escapándome nuevamente de su posesivo abrazo, abrí la heladera de un tirón en busca de algo comestible y rico, mientras él se sentaba en el desayunador, contemplándome fogosamente con el pecho al descubierto y los brazos cruzados sobre éste._

_Revisé todos los estantes del refrigerador sin encontrar algo que fuera de mi agrado, mis padres tenía la manía de comprar cosas bajas en grasa mientras que yo prefería algo que de verdad engordara. Divisé en el estante más bajo un pote de crema batida y helado de chocolate, la combinación perfecta. Con una gran sonrisa me agaché lo suficiente para alcanzar mi tesoro mientras escuchaba a Inuyasha contener la respiración._

–_Por favor Kagome, ¿podrías no moverte de esa manera frente a mí? –pidió en un hilo de voz, como si luchara para contenerse._

_Aún arrodillada frente al frío aparato giré la cabeza para preguntarle qué sucedía, tenía las manos aferradas fuertemente a la silla y su hambrienta mirada me recorría entera una y otra vez…_

_Tardé una fracción de segundo en entender lo que sucedía, el pobre no podía resistir la imagen de mí medio desnuda agachada con el trasero a la vista, era demasiado tentador para él, reí interiormente decidida a tomar parte de la situación._

–_¿Sucede algo? –inquirí con la mejor expresión inocente, balanceando mis caderas apenas unos centímetros. Él se mordió el labio con fuerza, incapaz de respirar. Sus ardientes ojos quemaban mi cuerpo, encendiéndome como una chispa a la pólvora._

–_No quiero hacer algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte –gruñó sin mirarme a los ojos._

_Sin moverme de mi lugar saqué lo que en un principio había ido a buscar y cerré la puerta del refrigerador con un rápido movimiento, suspiré rodando los ojos mientras me acercaba a él dejando la crema y el helado en un costado. Apoyé ambas manos sobre la silla rodeando su cuerpo entre ellas y lo miré fijamente._

–_Nada, escúchame bien, NADA de lo que hagamos me hará arrepentirme –dije con total seguridad observándolo con algo de enojo, él era lo que yo más quería en la vida, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan inseguro?_

_Sus manos se movieron lentas hacia mi cintura, sin despegar su mirada de la mía, el silencio entre ambos era espeso, embriagante. Me sostuvo con fuerza acercándome a su cuerpo en medio de sus piernas, aplastando mis pechos contra su bien formado abdomen, y descansó la cabeza en mi hombro inspirando profundamente._

–_Te amo tanto –susurró intensificando el agarre._

–_Y sabes que yo a ti, jamás debes sentirte indeciso sobre lo que yo siento Inuyasha, nunca cambiará –dije con una pequeña sonrisa apoyando el rostro sobre su pecho._

–_Sé que nunca debó dudar Kagome, pero todo esto me parece irreal, un sueño._

–_Yo también creo que no puede estar pasando, es demasiado bueno como para ser real, pero increíble o no, sucede._

_Se separó lo suficiente para mirarme, el fuego en sus ojos seguía presente, llameando intensamente, pero su expresión era tierna, suave y perfectamente perfecta._

–_Kagome, voy a preguntarte algo, pero debes prometerme que lo pensarás –murmuró repentinamente serio._

–_Lo haré –acepté algo inquieta._

–_Dios me siento un crío al decirte esto, pero tú sabes que nuestra relación no será un camino de rosas, yo soy seis años más grande y la mayoría de la gente ve mal este tipo de relaciones, pero no seré capaz de alejarme de ti, no soy tan fuerte, por eso… ¿serías mi mujer? –escuché toda aquella explicación con sumo interés, intrigada por saber a dónde quería llegar, pero al final quedé estática, incrédula y desorientada, ¿acaso él me había pedido que, en términos más vulgares, fuera su novia? Si era un sueño que alguien me despertara ahora._

–_¿Es __en serio? –pregunté en un hilo de voz y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora._

–_Claro que sí tontita –rió acariciando lentamente mi mejilla izquierda–. Es muy en serio._

_Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que pudiera detenerlo, me sentía una estúpida por querer llorar pero no podía evitarlo, me abalancé sobre él repitiendo un millón de veces lo mucho que lo amaba…_

_-End Flash Back-_

Y así, dos meses después, Inuyasha y yo seguíamos juntos, como una pareja de novios totalmente ciegos de amor, viéndonos a espaldas de todo el mundo…

Nadie, salvo Sango y Miroku, sabía de nuestra relación, estaba estrictamente prohibido besarnos en público y si rara vez salíamos lo hacíamos bien lejos del barrio donde yo vivía.

Si bien aquella vida secreta de mujer buscada por la ley no me gustaba en absoluto, era la única forma en la que él y yo podíamos estar juntos sin problemas, si mis padres por alguna caprichosa casualidad del destino llegaban a enterarse de que su pequeña hija de quince años salía con un hombre de veintiuno, estábamos literalmente acabados.

Además, sólo podíamos vernos en contadas ocasiones, debía mentirles a mis padres con la excusa de que dormía en casa de Sango para "ponerme al día con los estudios", cuando en realidad estaba en el departamento de Inuyasha haciendo cosas totalmente diferentes…

Y ya que hablé de eso, no puedo encontrarle bien una razón, pero al parecer existía entre nosotros una necesidad tan grande que era imposible de contener, necesitábamos tener nuestros cuerpos en contacto constantemente, como dos adictos crónicos al sexo. Admito que este hombre cambió de forma radical mi manera de pensar y ver las cosas, no me considero una ninfómana completa, sólo lo necesito a él como un drogadicto necesita su droga, aunque lo mío fuera de otra índole distinta. Quizás solo fuera la excitación de la novedad, yo era completamente nueva en eso e Inuyasha era mi primer hombre, quizás eso aumentara mi deseo hacia él por ser el único, o quizás si tuviera problemas con respecto a mi insaciable hambre.

–¡Kagome! ¿Qué haces? ¡Llegarás tarde! –gritó el señor impaciente desde el comedor, ajena a sus reproches me tomé mi tiempo para terminar de vestirme y peinar mi cabello antes de que se secara en cualquier dirección. Una vez que estuve lista corrí a su encuentro con una radiante sonrisa en la cara.

–¡Lista! –grité abalanzándome a él, enlacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para no caerme mientras lo besaba con intensidad sosteniéndolo del rostro. Sus manos volaron a mis muslos apretándome contra su fornido cuerpo.

–Por favor Kagome, no hagas esto ahora –pidió en un murmullo ahogado entre mis besos desesperados y mis manos explorando su trabajado pecho.

–¿Hacer qué? –pregunté inocentemente.

–Tirar abajo el poco autocontrol que me queda, tengo que llevarte a clase –gruñó depositándome en el suelo con un hondo suspiro. Hice un puchero cruzándome de brazos mientras mi mirada caía sin querer en la elevación de sus pantalones.

–Lo siento –me disculpé al notar lo que le había provocado sin querer.

–Genial –masculló algo molesto dándome la espalda.

Me acerqué a él por detrás, apenada por provocarlo sabiendo que no podría aliviar su molestia, lo abracé rodeando su ancha espalda sintiéndome muy mal.

–Perdón –repetí afligida, sabía lo incómodo que debía sentirse y eso me angustiaba.

–No te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo para remendarlo –dijo con la voz ronca acariciando mis manos–. Ahora debo dejarte en el instituto, rápido.

Asentí corriendo a buscar mis cosas para no demorarlo más, mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento me aferré de su brazo disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca, a mi lado, aunque lo nuestro fuera el más escondido y peligroso de los secretos.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	12. La boda de Sesshomaru  Problemas

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 12/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todos! primero que nada mil disculpas por haberme tardado taaaaaaaaaaaanto tiempo, simplemente tuve un abandono de inspiración y las ganas de escribir disminuyeron considerablemente. De todas formas espero que les guste este capitulo, todavia falta para el final pero creo que es en estos capitulos donde ocurre lo mas emocionante. Saludos a todos y feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Capítulo 12: La boda de Sesshomaru = Problemas.

Inuyasha´s POV

Miré el reloj por décima vez, paseándome inquieto a lo largo de mi departamento, a la espera de que Kagome llegara del instituto, había algo muy importante que debía decirle, y no dejaba de darle vueltas en mi cabeza.

Cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abrirse mi corazón se detuvo en una espera interminable, mientras contaba los segundos para ver su femenina y grácil figura apareciendo desde la sala.

–¿Inuyasha? –llamó caminando lentamente hacia el comedor.

–Aquí estoy –contesté sentando en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Se apresuró hasta llegar a mí, abalanzándose a la seguridad de mis brazos mientras me besaba tiernamente.

–Hola –saludó sonriendo recostando su cabeza sobre mi pecho, entrelazando sus manos con las mías.

–Te extrañé –susurré contra su cabello, embriagado por la esencia de su perfume.

–Y yo a ti, hoy ha sido un día agotador, pero al menos me ha ido bastante bien en los exámenes –comentó jugando distraídamente con los botones de mi camisa, podía distinguir en sus ojos aquellas escondidas ganas de arrancármela de un tirón, y la dejaría hacerlo, pero primero había algo importante de que hablar.

–Eso es genial, no debes descuidar los estudios por estar conmigo Kagome –dije abrazándola con fuerza, temeroso por su reacción cuando le digiera lo que debía decirle–. Pequeña, ¿podemos ir a hablar a la sala, hay algo que debo decirte?

–Claro –aceptó dudosa mientras se ponía de pie, me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia el sofá, sentándose a mi lado con la mirada iluminada e impaciente.

–Bueno… –comencé acariciando el dorso de su muñeca con el pulgar, sin saber cómo seguir–. Mi hermano Sesshomaru se casa en dos semanas, y yo seré el padrino.

–Me alegro por ti Inu –dijo sin mucho ánimo, todavía sin entender lo que yo quería decirle realmente.

–Mi madre me ha pedido que lleve a una acompañante –agregué notando el cambio en su rostro al momento de entender la situación.

–Y esa no seré yo –dijo en un susurro, siendo más una afirmación que pregunta.

–Lo he estado pensando, tú sabes que me encantaría que fueras conmigo, pero no quiero que corras el riesgo de que tus padres se enteren –expliqué enojado conmigo mismo por hacerla sentir de esa forma, ella sabía que yo debía ir a aquella boda con otra mujer para mantener en secreto nuestra relación, aunque los dos odiáramos aquel hecho.

–Está bien, lo entiendo –murmuró, se acercó impaciente a mis labios, besándome desesperada, como si no quisiera pensar más en el asunto, correspondí a ese beso con el mismo sentimiento, disfrutando de la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío y de lo perfectamente bien que se complementaban nuestras figuras.

Kagome´s POV

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de sacarme de la cabeza la idea de ver al hombre de mi vida del brazo de otra, era desgarrador, imposible de soportar, pero por mi bien tendría que morderme la lengua y sentarme a observar, como simple espectadora.

Mientras Inuyasha me recostaba sobre el sillón cubriéndome con su pesado cuerpo y me recorría con manos hambrientas deseé ser tres años mayor, o al menos tener la mayoría de edad, ser lo suficientemente grande para estar con él sin problemas, sin que la sociedad viera mal nuestra relación, deseé que las cosas fueran distintas, que la situación cambiara.

Pero debía dejar de desear imposibles.

–Te amo –susurró contra mi estómago a medida que subía mi camiseta, dejando pequeños besos sobre la sensible piel; a pesar de saber que era verdad, que él me amaba con todo su corazón, la inseguridad había calado hondo en mí.

–Y yo a ti –respondí gimiendo, sintiendo sus grandes manos apretar mis senos sin compasión haciéndome olvidar de todos aquellos absurdos pensamientos.

**Al día siguiente.**

–¡Kagome! ¡Llegarás tarde a clase! –gritó mi padre desde la planta baja, gruñí muy malhumorada terminando de vestirme, me coloqué los zapatos a la fuerza antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

–Ya estoy –mascullé siguiendo a mi hermano hacia el auto, con el fastidio escrito en el rostro.

–Recuerda que hoy tienes particular a las cinco, yo tengo que llevar a Sota al médico, puedes ir en autobús –dijo mi madre mientras conducía, asentí con la cabeza mirando el costado de la calle como las casas pasaban por mi lado con rapidez, junto a un cielo completamente nublado y oscuro debido a que todavía no había amanecido.

–Le pediré a Sango que pase por mí –dije negándome en rotundo a tomar el autobús, odiaba la inevitable espera en esas paradas atestadas de gente.

–Está bien, siempre y cuando vayas, por mí puedes irte caminando –respondió secamente, últimamente mis padres estaban algo neutros conmigo, temía que estuvieran notando mis ausencias, a pesar de que ellos creían que estaba en lo de Sango era raro que viviera más en su casa que en la mía propia, a pesar de todo, rogué para que sólo fueran imaginaciones mías.

–Te veo en la noche –le dije a mi madre mientras me bajaba del coche y caminaba en línea recta hacia la entrada del instituto sin mirar atrás.

Atravesé los desolados pasillos con una lentitud extrema, todavía era temprano y ni un alma rondaba por allí, al llegar a mi salón encontré a Koga sentado sobre mi mesa, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

–Buenos días –saludé con incomodidad dejando el bolso sobre la silla, con su atenta mirada sobre mí.

–Hola –murmuró él extrañamente serio, parecía querer decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras correctas o el valor para decirlas.

–¿Necesitas algo? –pregunté intentando no sonar descortés.

–Bueno sí, me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo mañana –habló rápido, casi en un balbuceo, por lo que me costó un par de segundos entender lo que estaba diciéndome.

–¿Salir? –repetí como una idiota, avergonzada sin saber cómo decirle que no–. Lo siento Koga, pero tengo cosas que hacer.

Prosiguió un tenso silencio, en el cual nuestras miradas bailaban sobre las facciones del otro, inquietas e incómodas.

–¿Es por él cierto? –masculló con los dientes y los puños súbitamente apretados.

–No sé de qué hablas –negué haciéndome la desentendida, por nada en el mundo tenía que enterarse Koga de lo que sucedía.

–Todavía sigues estúpida por Inuyasha ¿no? –murmuró mirándome con el ceño fruncido–. Lamento decepcionarte princesa, pero él nunca estaría con una niña muchos años menor, tiene varias mujeres de su edad para elegir.

Su comentario mordaz cayó como una bomba en mi frágil autoestima. Pero él tenía razón, yo no era nada comparada con las muchas mujeres que debían haber pasado por la cama de Inuyasha, yo nunca sería lo suficientemente perfecta para él, nunca sería suficiente.

–Entre Inuyasha y yo nunca sucedió nada Koga, y jamás lo habrá –expliqué conteniendo el llanto con un nudo en la garganta.

Me miró escéptico, sin duda no me creía ni una palabra.

–Está bien, dejaremos el tema por ahora, no voy a amargarte la mañana –dijo con una inesperada sonrisa, su humor cambió drásticamente, con el rostro iluminado de felicidad se levantó de mi mesa y caminó a paso lentos hacia su asiento, silbando bajito.

Y sin embargo, aunque no hubiera querido, mi mañana ya estaba arruinada, totalmente bajo tierra. Aproveché que todavía era temprano para escabullirme del instituto, tomé mi mochila con rapidez y desaparecí por la puerta, dispuesta a saltarme las clases de todo el día, deseando estar sola con mucho tiempo para pensar.

Salir del predio escolar no fue difícil, sólo habían unas pocas personas que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia, y mucho menos mi huida. Caminé sin rumbo aparente, sin saber a dónde dirigirme y a la vez sin querer ver a nadie en especial, me detuve en un parque sentándome sobre una banca de mármol, dispuesta a meditar tranquilamente.

Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar, una confusión total danzaba en mi interior, arremolinando mis pensamientos y dejándome aturdida; no sabía qué hacer, ¿acaso debía decirle a Inuyasha sobre mis inseguridades? O quizás ¿ignorarlas ya que eran inseguridades totalmente estúpidas sin fundamento alguno?

Aún sabiendo que él me amaba, que yo era la única mujer por la que el daba su vida, aún sabiendo que no podía estar alejado de mí por un par de horas, a pesar de todo eso, y mucho más, no era capaz de disipar esa maldita vocecita en mi interior que gritaba idioteces

_No eres lo mejor para él._

_No le llegas ni a los talones._

_No lo mereces._

_Antes de ti, hubo muchas mujeres, y siempre las habrá._

Sin duda necesitaba conseguirme un psicólogo.

Inuyasha´s POV

–_¡¿Todavía no has conseguido compañera para la boda? –_gritó mi madre al otro lado del teléfono, alejé el aparato de mi oreja con miedo de quedarme sordo y rodé los ojos, tan temprano en la mañana y ya recibía quejas de su parte.

–No madre, todavía no tengo nadie con quien ir –dije esperando interiormente que dejara pasar el tema, al fin y al cabo no era tan importante ir con una mujer, sólo haría la noche más tediosa de lo que ya sería.

–_Bueno, en todo caso yo tendré que conseguirte una pareja, por lo que sé la hija de unos amigos de tu padre va a ir y está soltera, arreglaré para que vayas con ella –_apreté los puños sintiéndome enfermo de repente, mi madre siempre le encontraba solución a todo, y eso era lo que menos quería en ese caso.

–Está bien, lo consideraré –le dije con los dientes apretados mientras la imagen de Kagome se colaba en mi mente, recordándome la mal disimulada expresión de tristeza que había en su rostro cuando le expliqué que debía ir a la boda de mi hermano con alguien que no era ella.

–_No hay nada que considerar hijo, hoy mismo hablaré con ellos para avisar a la muchacha, ya está todo arreglado._

"Genial" pensé golpeando la pared con un pie, totalmente frustrado.

–Como quieras, te llamaré más tarde –murmuré con la creciente ansiedad de ver a la pequeña demonio que inundaba mis pensamientos, tenía que ver a Kagome.

–_Ok, saludos –_el tono de llamada finalizada siguió sonando unos minutos después de que mi madre cortara, yo seguía inmóvil, sentado sobre el suelo con el teléfono en una mano y la otra enredada en mi cabello, meciéndolo con desesperación.

"Llámala, ahora" me pedía mi yo interno a gritos, tenía que saber que ella estaba bien, aunque sabía que en ese momento se encontraba en clases, la necesidad de escuchar su dulce voz era más fuerte. Busqué mi móvil dentro de mis bolsillos y marqué su número con rapidez, sin querer perder un segundo más.

–_¿Hola? –_su tono al hablar me asustó, parecía estar llorando y sin duda no se encontraba en el instituto, por el ruido de los autos de seguro estaba en la calle.

–Kagome, ¿dónde estás? –pregunté de una forma más brusca de lo que hubiera querido, pero estaba muy preocupado.

–_Tranquilo Inu, estoy bien, sólo estoy dando un paseo –_explicó sorbiéndose la nariz muy por lo bajo con la intención de que yo no escuchara, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito.

–Dime en dónde te encuentras, iré a buscarte –ordené corriendo hacia la salida agarrando las llaves del coche al pasar.

–_No necesito que me cuides Inuyasha, me encuentro perfectamente –_dijo de manera hostil, bufé enojado por su terquedad.

–Has faltado al instituto y estás llorando, de seguro que estás perfecta –gruñí mordazmente subiéndome a mi automóvil y poniéndolo en marcha.

La oí suspirar, indecisa.

–_Está bien, recógeme en la avenida principal frente al café al que solemos ir _–musitó rendida cortando la comunicación, sin pensarlo dos veces salí a la calle encaminándome a dicho lugar.

Kagome´s POV

Mascullé incoherencias en voz baja mientras caminaba por las desiertas veredas a la luz del sol apenas amanecido, me limpié las lágrimas con una de las mangas del saco de mi uniforme, sintiéndome una idiota por llorar sin sentido alguno.

Inuyasha había llamado, y lo había preocupado por una idiotez, ahora de seguro me regañaría y se enojaría conmigo, para luego terminar con la misma escena de siempre: él y yo haciendo el amor en cualquier parte de su apartamento a la que alcanzáramos a llegar, era casi patético.

Simplemente no podía soportar la realidad, el saber que en cualquier momento podría cansarse de mí y elegir a cualquier otra mujer, como haría para la boda de Sesshomaru.

Cuando llegué a la esquina del lugar acordado me senté sobre el cordón, abrazándome las rodillas y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas, a la espera de que él llegara.

Mientras aguardaba su llegada fui consciente de lo estúpida que estaba siendo, estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de estar con el hombre de mi vida por las absurdas y falsas opiniones de otras personas egoístas, a las cuales les interesaba más dañarme que aportar críticas constructivas.

Las cosas eran de una manera totalmente diferente a cómo yo las veía: Inuyasha me amaba, con toda su alma, y si no fuera así él ya se hubiera alejado de mí a los dos días. Yo lo amaba a él, más que a mí misma, y si eso no era motivo suficiente para estar juntos que la tierra se abriera en dos en ese mismo instante.

Suspiré un poco más amigada conmigo misma, avergonzada por haber dudado de él y de sus sentimientos, por estar preocupada en mentiras.

Un auto negro se acercó a una velocidad alarmante, frenando estrepitosamente frente a mí, la puerta del acompañante se abrió de repente pero el interior estaba oscuro, impidiéndome ver su hermosa figura.

–Sube –demandó con tono serio, al parecer estaba muy enojado.

Le hice caso sin pensarlo dos veces, acomodándome a su lado con la mochila sobre mi regazo, mirando al exterior a través de la ventanilla.

Condujo en silencio, completamente absorto en sus pensamientos, yo tampoco me atreví a hablar, siendo incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Llegamos a su departamento actuando como verdaderos mudos, simulando que el otro no existía, caminamos hacia el ascensor distanciados considerablemente, sin rozarnos ni un pelo. Una vez dentro del cubículo metálico me aferró la mano con la suya, estrechándola con fuerza, pero siguió reacio a observarme, con la vista clavada al frente.

El trayecto por el pasillo se me hizo una eternidad, de repente parecía ser un camino interminable hasta que llegamos a una conocida entrada con una enorme "16" de metal pintado de negro, abrió la puerta con rapidez y se hizo un lado para dejarme entrar primero. Me dirigí directo a la cocina, con la intención de tomar algo que calmara mi creciente sed, mientras lo escuchaba dejar las llaves sobre la mesa y caminar alrededor de la sala, en unos segundos estaba a mis espaldas sujetando mi cintura con fuerza.

–Me tenías preocupado –gruñó con la voz ronca aplastando mi espalda contra su pecho para tener más acceso a mi cuello y poder morderlo con fiereza, enredó una mano entre mis cabellos y los tiró levemente hacia atrás, recostando mi cabeza contra su hombro.

–Lo siento –gemí temblando a causa de la marea de sensaciones, esta vez estaba siendo más brusco de lo normal, pero aquel hecho no hizo más que excitarme notablemente, nuestros encuentros siempre habían sido cariñosos y tranquilos, cómo si tuviéramos miedo de que el otro se rompiera, un poco de rapidez no nos vendría mal a ninguno de los dos.

–¿Por qué llorabas? –preguntó bajando el cierre de mi falda, deslizándola hacia abajo por mis piernas, dejando a la vista mi ropa interior azul.

Una oleada de calor me recorrió entera enrojeciendo mis mejillas, me sentía sofocada y mi cuerpo imploraba por ser liberado de toda la innecesaria ropa.

–No tiene importancia –alcancé a decir en entrecortados suspiros, sus manos hacían magia sobre mi piel, prendiendo fuego cada lugar en donde tocaban, fue cuestión de segundos para que mi camiseta le hiciera compañía a la pollera, en el frío suelo de mármol.

–Dímelo –ordenó mordiendo mi hombro para enfatizar su pedido.

Pero a pesar de todo, mi mente ya no podía unir dos palabras en una frase, nublada y acalorada como estaba lo único que podía decir eran sinsentidos balbuceados.

Al parecer Inuyasha se dio cuenta de mi estado comatoso y dejó pasar el asunto, lo que significó un alivio para mí, no quería explicarle el motivo de mi llanto, era demasiado embarazoso.

**Dos semanas después**

Inuyasha´s POV

Abrí los ojos con pereza, suspirando al recordar que día era: la boda de Sesshomaru. Gruñí incoherencias mientras me levantaba y me acercaba al baño arrastrando los pies, mojé mi rostro al menos cinco veces intentado despabilarme, no había podido dormir en toda la noche y recordaba el motivo con enojo…

_-Flash Back-_

–Tengo buenas noticias hijo_ –comentó mi madre con gran entusiasmo, rodé los ojos observando distraído como Kagome se movía de aquí para allá en la cocina, preparándonos a ambos algo para cenar._

–_Te escucho –dije sin muchos ánimos cruzándome de brazos._

–Estuve hablando con Rin, la prometida de tu hermano, y me comentó que una de sus damas de honor está soltera, ambas creemos que sería una buena idea si la recoges en su casa y llegan a la iglesia juntos_ –apreté los dientes en un intento de controlar mi desagradado, la enorme sonrisa de Kagome me torturaba internamente, sabiendo que aquella alegría no duraría mucho más._

–_Está bien, necesito la dirección –pedí con la mandíbula tensa, acepté rápidamente sin ánimos de armar alboroto, conocía a mi madre y no daría el brazo a torcer, era sí o sí._

–¡Genial! Me alegra que estés de acuerdo hijo, Rin te llamará en unas horas para explicarte como llegar.

–_De acuerdo, adiós –me despedí apresurado, adivinando la expectación y la tristeza en los ojos de Kagome, no decía nada (y siendo como era, tampoco iba a hacerlo) pero la conocía mejor que a mí mismo._

_Le hice una seña con la mano, indicándole que se acercara, me obedeció con lentitud llegando a mí y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, mientras yo la ayudaba a sentarse sobre mis piernas, sosteniéndola por los muslos._

–_¿Ya tienes compañera para la boda? –preguntó en un hilo de voz escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho, sabía que estaba intentando parecer fuerte, inmutable, aunque por dentro estuviera derrumbándose._

–_Sí –suspiré abrazándola con fuerza, deseando acabar con el dolor que le causaba._

–_Que bien –murmuró con la voz ahogada._

–_Kagome, no tienes que fingir que no te afecta –hablé algo enojado, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que ocultara sus sentimientos, yo era un bastardo sin corazón por hacerla sufrir, y ella debía fregármelo en el rostro todo lo que quisiera, lo tenía bien merecido–. Es más llevadero verte llorar y saber que me merezco tus lágrimas antes que guardes todo lo que te lastima pequeña, no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos –expliqué acariciando su espalda._

_Se formó un incómodo silencio, mientras continuaba tocándola a la espera de que digiera algo; sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse con los primeros sollozos, todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente debido al llanto, mientras que mi camisa se empapaba poco a poco por sus lágrimas._

_Ella lloraba, lloraba por lo que yo le hacía, y me sentía morir._

_-End Flash Back-_

Gruñí más alto volviendo a la habitación, sobre una silla ella había dejado mi traje, pulcramente planchado, con la excusa de que yo iba a arrugarlo, sonreí melancólico admirando su fortaleza, se había reído de su propio chiste y había llenado el ambiente de alegría, aunque ambos sabíamos que era sólo una frágil máscara que ocultaba una tormenta.

Me desplomé sobre la cama, intentando acallar aquel primitivo impulso de salir corriendo hacia su hogar y encerrarla en mis brazos para siempre, pero no podía, tenía obligaciones que cumplir aunque fueran en contra de mis sentimientos, sin duda la vida me detestaba.

"_Mañana tienes prohibido pensar en mí Inuyasha, tu hermano va a casarse y te necesita concentrado al 100%, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien"._

Mentirosa, ella no iba a estar bien, YO lo sabía, y sin embargo la abandoné en su casa como si no me importara, dejándola a la merced de su familia que estaba totalmente desentendida de esto, y no podrían sostenerla mientras llorase.

Apreté los puños con impotencia, regañándome por estar perdiendo el tiempo echado sobre el colchón, todavía debía bañarme, vestirme, etc, y no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos.

Kagome´s POV

Frío, sentía tan frío en mi cuerpo. Por más que lo intentara, por más colchas que me cubrieran, aquellas esquirlas de hielo en mi interior no iba a descongelarse.

Me sentía mal, horriblemente mal, pero la persona que podía sanar aquel mal en este momento debía estar alistándose para asistir a un evento muy importante al lado de una mujer que no era yo, al lado de una dama de seguro mucho más hermosa y madura que yo.

No tengo ningún problema al admitir lo insegura que soy, puedo gritarlo sin tapujos, pero ya muchas veces he deseado tener la confianza suficiente en mí misma para no dejarme pisotear por mis propios pensamientos.

Muchas veces me gustaría decir: Ella puede ser todo lo hermosa que le plazca, pero Inuyasha ME AMA A MÍ.

Y muchas veces lo pienso, pero la incertidumbre aplasta todo aire de positivismo como un gran gigante asesino, dejándome indefensa, sola…

Odiaba los momentos como ese, momentos en los que no hay absolutamente nada que hacer más que dejarse atacar por recuerdos y pensamientos. Estaba sola en mi hogar, sola metafóricamente, ya que mi peludo gato me observaba perezoso desde los pies de la cama sin entender el motivo de mis lágrimas.

Giré mi cuerpo quedando de espaldas al colchón con la vista clavada en el techo, suspiré aburrida, necesitaba hacer algo que me distrajera, cualquier cosa que mantuviera mi cabeza ocupada, pero si estás sola y tu madre es una fanática de la limpieza, no te queda mucho por hacer.

Inuyasha´s POV

Maldije apurado buscando mis zapatos debajo de la cama mientras intentaba hacerme un nudo decente en la corbata, estaba atrasado quince minutos y mi madre me mataría si llegaba tarde.

Salí corriendo hacia el ascensor echándome un último vistazo en el espejo, siendo sincero aquel traje azul oscuro no era tan horrible como parecía, debía darle las gracias a mi padre por eso. Una vez dentro del carro lo encendí encaminándome hacia la ciudad, la prometida de mi hermano me había dado la dirección de su dama de honor y por la insistencia de mi madre debía recogerla en su casa para llegar juntos a la ceremonia, menuda tontería.

Conduje un poco más calmado, sabiendo que lo que menos necesitaba en aquel momento era que la policía me detuviera.

Luego de unos minutos me detuve frente a una mansión pintada de blanco, se sentía tan extraño y desagradable ir a buscar a una mujer que no fuera Kagome, casi podía imaginarme la fachada de su hogar, y a ella aguardándome en la entrada con una enorme sonrisa.

Me bajé del coche con un suspiro cansado, quería acabar con eso lo más rápido posible, caminé hacia las enormes puertas de reja e hice sonar una campana un par de veces, a la espera de que la desconocida mujer hiciera acto de presencia, solo rogaba que ya estuviera lista.

Minutos después apareció, levanté la mirada examinándola de pies a cabeza con lentitud.

Piernas largas, bien torneadas (pero no eran como las de Kagome), caderas algo más anchas que las de mi pequeña, cintura muy estrecha, pechos algo chatos, hombros altos, rostro…

¡¿Qué demonios?

–¡Kikio!

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	13. Un acto de amorLágrimas

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 13/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola a todos! Bueno les tengo la noticia de que me propuse actualizar más rápido que antes, como resultado van a tener un capitulo nuevo de este fic cada dos semanas :) espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, muchisimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que dejaron sus reviews, me alegra saber que a pesar del tiempo que estuve ausente sigue gustandoles. Les dejo un capi super interesante, las cosas se les estan poniendo dificiles a nuestra pobre pareja. Disfruten!

Capítulo 13: Un acto de amor/Lágrimas.

Kagome´s POV

Me desperté sobresaltada e incómoda, toda mi frente estaba perlada de sudor y mis manos temblaban, había tenido una horrible pesadilla.

Acomodé mi cuerpo quedando sentada en la cama, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, fuera apenas comenzaba a amanecer; suspiré logrando calmar los desesperados latidos de mi corazón.

Había soñado algo tan confuso, Inuyasha estaba ahí, pero no podía alcanzarlo, se alejaba de mí dándome la espalda y por más que lo llamara, gritara y llorara, él no se detenía, seguía su camino, olvidándose de que yo existía.

Me reproché mentalmente poniéndome de pie, sólo había sido un estúpido sueño y no tenía porque ponerme así, las pesadillas sólo sirven para debilitar las creencias de las personas que tienen poca seguridad en sí mismas, como yo.

Caminé descalza hacia el baño y me lavé la cara varias veces, intentando borrar todo vestigio de sueño en mi rostro, luego me dirigí a la cocina para desayunar algo.

Mientras removía distraídamente un cuenco de cereales miré tras la ventana pensativamente, a estas horas Inuyasha de seguro estaba regresando a su casa después de la fiesta, me moría de ganas de saber cómo estaba, pero sería muy poco cortés e irrespetuoso llamarlo tan temprano.

Me mordí el labio, nerviosa, necesitaba con todo mi corazón saber quién era la mujer con que Inuyasha había tenido que ir a la boda, mataba por saberlo.

Sin dejar de darle vueltas al asunto terminé mi comida y regresé a la cama, a la espera de poder dormir hasta más tarde.

**Cinco horas después**

Inuyasha´s POV

Giré sobre la cama por décima vez, incapaz de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, bufé enojado abriendo los ojos, era inútil, ya no podría seguir durmiendo.

Me puse de pie y miré alrededor con la vista algo nublada, comenzaba a tener un leve dolor de cabeza productor de la resaca y a eso se le sumaron un par de recuerdos que hubiera preferido olvidar:

_-Flash Back-_

–_¡Kikio! –dije incrédulo con la mandíbula desencajada._

–_¿Inuyasha? –inquirió ella asombrada, una pequeña sonrisa se le formó en el rostro–. Sabía que debías tener alguna relación con el prometido de Rin –agregó riéndose, cerró la puerta de entrada a sus espaldas y caminó hacia mí, depositando un beso sobre mi mejilla, a la espera de que le dejara entrar al coche._

_Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar, esperando cerrar los ojos y al volverlos a abrir darme cuenta de que sólo fue un mal sueño; pero no sería así, Kikio de verdad estaba ahí, y sería mi pareja toda la maldita noche. Negué con la cabeza levemente mientras abría la puerta del carro, dejándola acomodarse en el asiento del acompañante, luego le di la vuelta y me dejé caer en mi lado, soltando un imperceptible suspiro._

_Manejé en silencio lo que quedaba del viaje, de todas las mujeres que había en Tokio, en el mundo entero, tenía que ser ella. No era que no me cayera bien, pero tenía que verla todos los viernes, y no le haría nada bien a su corazón enamorado ilusionarse por pasar la noche conmigo en la fiesta. Demonios._

–_¿Estás bien Inu? –cuestionó con vos amable, al girarme para responder creí ver a Kagome en su lugar, fue un leve relámpago en mi mente, eran parecidas, pero no podía comparar a mi pequeña con nadie._

_Pasé por alto la forma en que me había llamado y le contesté mirando hacia el frente. _

–_Estoy perfectamente –seco, claro, entendible, no necesitaba muchas más palabras para darme a entender cuando lo quería._

_Por suerte no dijo nada más, llegamos a la Iglesia tranquilamente y en tiempo, mis padres me esperaban en la entrada con sonrisas nerviosas._

–_¡Inuyasha! –chilló mi madre cuando me vio aparecer, ayudé a Kikio a bajarse del automóvil y me acerqué a mi progenitora._

–_Madre, estás preciosa –saludé abrazándola, sobre su escultural cuerpo se había puesto un vestido celeste, sencillo, clásico pero muy elegante._

_Mi padre a su lado me observaba seriamente vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, apoyó una mano sobre mi hombro y le dio un ligero apretón, esas eran siempre sus formas de saludarme._

–_Papá –dije con calma y una sonrisa._

–_Tu hermano está adentro Inu, creo que deberías ir a darle algo de apoyo moral, está un poco exaltado –me pidió mi madre sosteniéndome con fuerza de una mano._

_Acepté sin dudarlo, de igual manera ya estaba ahí, debía hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para que todo se pasara rápido y sin incidentes. Miré hacia atrás buscando a Kikio con la mirada, al parecer se había desentendido totalmente de mí y conversaba animadamente con el resto de las damas de honor, lo deduje porque todas llevaban los mismo vestidos, no podía ser una simple coincidencia._

_Caminé decidido hacia el interior de la Iglesia, admirando la decoración del lugar, sin querer mi imaginación comenzó a volar, mostrándome como sería si yo estuviera en el lugar de mi hermano, si estuviera por casarme con Kagome, no tenía palabras para explicar cómo me sentiría en ese momento._

_Sesshomaru se movía de un lado para el otro del altar, con el ceño fruncido y los ámbares ojos opacos, al parecer estaba muy nervioso._

–_Hermano –suspiré cruzándome de brazos cuando llegué a su lado, detuvo su andar de inmediato y me miró fijamente, si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría enterrado bajo seis metros de tierra._

–_Hmp –contestó volviendo a su paseo._

–_Estás algo nervioso, ¿por qué no te sientas? –pedí señalando el primer banco de los muchos que había en toda la habitación._

–_No estoy nervioso –masculló con la vista en el suelo._

_Bufé molesto por su testarudez, lo apresé de un brazo y literalmente lo arrastré para sentarlo dónde le había dicho._

–_Tranquilízate –gruñí contagiándome de su estado de ánimo, era él el que iba a casarse y yo también sentía mariposas en el estómago, que absurdo._

_Me fulminó con la mirada pero se quedó donde yo lo había dejado, suspiré y me dejé caer a su lado. Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, viendo como la gente iba y venía constantemente, haciendo los últimos arreglos._

–_Vas a casarte –comenté con algo de incredulidad en la voz._

–_Sí –musitó sonriendo arrogante._

_Estaba por agregar algo más cuando mi madre se acercó a nosotros._

–_Rin ya está por llegar, por favor vamos a sus lugares, Sesshomaru tú debes ir del lado derecho del altar, Inuyasha busca a Kikio y alístense en la entrada, ustedes deben pasar antes que la novia._

_Mi madre estaba histérica, totalmente fuera de control, miré a mi hermano por última vez palmeando su espalda y me di la vuelta para obedecer órdenes._

–_Inuyasha, ya es hora –dijo Kikio con una enorme sonrisa en el momento que la encontré, estaba junto al mismo grupo de mujeres y todas me observaron por largos minutos como si fuera un muñeco de exhibición, de repente me sentía demasiado pequeño entre tantas féminas, por suerte otros cuatro hombres también estaban allí como parejas de las damas restantes._

–_Sí, lo es –dije secamente ofreciéndole mi brazo de mala gana, lo aceptó gustosa con el rostro iluminado, me maldije por eso, cada acción que hacía sólo ocasionaba un aumento en sus ilusiones._

_Ambos nos colocamos primeros en una larga fila de cinco parejas a un lado de la puerta principal, todas las damas de honor de Rin y todos los padrinos de Sesshomaru, aunque Kikio y yo habíamos sido elegidos como los principales._

_Mi madre corría por todo el lugar, guiando a la gente hacia sus asientos mientras mi padre conversaba tranquilamente con un hombre que yo no conocía; poco a poco el lugar se fue llenando hasta que no quedó un solo espacio disponible y al ver que no faltaba nadie las puertas se cerraron, dejándonos a nosotros afuera esperando a la novia que no debía tardar en llegar._

–_Estoy nerviosa –susurró Kikio por lo bajo apretando mi brazo levemente, la observé de reojo sin responder, era imposible no imaginarme a Kagome en su lugar, con una espléndida sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos iluminados por la excitación del momento._

–_¿De dónde conoces tú a Rin? –pregunté mientras un lujoso coche negro estacionaba frente a la fachada de la Iglesia, y la tan esperada mujer se baja lentamente acompañada por su padre._

–_Oh, ella y yo somos amigas desde pequeñas, su padre y el mío son socios en la compañía._

_Asentí entendiéndolo todo, aunque me resultaba raro que Rin teniendo 22 fuera mejor amiga de una muchacha de 15, el mundo estaba lleno de sorpresas. Pensé en lo irónico del asunto mientras la dama en cuestión llegaba a nuestro lado con una espléndida sonrisa y un pulcro vestido blanco, yo cuestionando una amistad con 7 años de diferencia mientas que mi novia todavía era una niña en comparación conmigo, no era quién para decir nada._

–_¡Kikio! –gritó la recién llegada abrazando a la susodicha, ambas chillaron de alegría y se mantuvieron enlazadas por unos segundos, hablándose al oído._

–_¿Ya estás lista para entrar? –le preguntó el padre a la novia con calma, la muchacha asintió mientras Kikio volvía a su lugar y se aferraba con fuerza de mi brazo, todos los presentes se posicionaron en sus lugares a la par del silencio que surgió dentro y fuera de la iglesia, a la espera de la novia._

_Después de la ceremonia y el largo sermón del cura, la celebración continuó en una enorme estancia propiedad de mis padres, habían elegido la más cercana a la ciudad y también la más grande, el salón había sido reorganizado para darle un aspecto de pista de baile y el largo hall estaba decorado como recepción._

_En total, la fiesta duró ocho horas, soporté largas charlas de familiares cansadores y las bailes provocativos de Kikio hasta las seis de la mañana, momento en que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo sacara de allí rápido. A pesar de que la mayoría de los invitados todavía estaba presente le comuniqué a mi acompañante que deseaba largarme cuanto antes (aunque en términos más sutiles), por suerte ella lo entendió sin mucho escándalo y pude dejarla en su casa sin contratiempos y regresar a mi calmo y silencioso departamento a dormir plácidamente, sin mencionar que la imagen de Kagome me persiguió constantemente toda la velada, grabada a fuego en el fondo de mi retina._

_-End Flash Back-_

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces, recordar la noche no hacía más que torturarme mentalmente, yo no tenía la culpa de que Kikio fuera la dama de honor de Rin, nada de esto había sucedido por mí intromisión y yo tampoco lo había deseado, podía jurarlo.

Luego de muchos minutos dándole vueltas al asunto decidí que lo mejor sería no contárselo a Kagome, era un sufrimiento innecesario para ella, no le haría ningún bien saber que la mocosa de su edad que tenía clases conmigo al igual que ella había pasado toda la noche colgada de mi brazo fingiendo ser la novia perfecta.

Sin duda, prefería guardar sus lágrimas y su tristeza para otro momento, esperaba que no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver conmigo haciéndola sufrir.

Esperé pacientemente hasta que fuera una hora más prudente para poder llamarla, a eso de las once de la mañana finalmente me animé a telefonear, incapaz de esperar un segundo más.

–_¡Inu! –_susurró alegre al otro lado de la línea, me había cansado de escuchar aquel apodo toda la maldita velada, pero no era nada comparado cuando lo escuchaba salir de sus labios.

–Hola pequeña, ¿cómo has estado? –pregunté tranquilo tendiéndome sobre la cama cruzando los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

–_Pues bien, ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal la fiesta?_ –ambos sabíamos que ese "bien" en realidad significaba todo lo contrario, pero lo habíamos discutido tantas veces que no tenía sentido sacarlo a colación nuevamente.

–Puede decirse que fue pasable, al menos no me torturaron como pensé que lo harían –comenté escuchando su angelical risa.

–_Y ¿quién era la misteriosa dama de honor? –_preguntó con algo de recelo en la voz, pretendía aparentar despreocupación, pero el tono posesivo y celoso al hablar la delataba.

Pensé lo que iría a decirle por unos segundos, sin estar todavía muy decidido.

–Resultó ser una vieja amiga de Rin –no entré en detalles y tampoco le había mentido, esperaba que dejara el tema pasar y no siguiera preguntando.

–_Dios, te extraño –_susurró algo apenada.

–Yo también –murmuré sintiendo demasiadas ganas de verla, tenerla entre mis brazos y aferrarme fuerte a su pequeño cuerpo, ella era lo que más necesitaba.

–_Prométeme que nos veremos antes del viernes –_me pidió un poco más animada.

–Claro que sí, mañana mismo te recogeré de clases y pasaremos todo el día juntos.

–_Bien, debo inventarles algo a mis padres pero eso no será problema –_meditó pensativa para luego reírse levemente.

–Te llamaré luego, voy a darme un baño –me despedí mientras caminaba por la casa.

–_Ok, te amo._

–Yo igual.

**Cinco días después**

Kagome´s POV

–Buenos días Kagura –saludé con una radiante sonrisa entrando en la recepción de la academia, la recepcionista levantó la vista de su ordenador saludándome con un asentimiento seco de cabeza. Rodé los ojos ante el tosco acto sin permitir que eso afectara a mi espléndido estado de ánimo.

Inuyasha y yo habíamos pasado una hermosa semana juntos, nos veíamos cuando podíamos pero, en cierto punto, aquella boda y estar con otra mujer le había abierto los ojos y estaba mucho más romántico y cariñoso conmigo.

Me senté en una de las tantas sillas disponibles mientras balanceaba lentamente mis piernas con aburrimiento, minutos después Kikio, la antipática muchacha que tenía clases con MI novio antes que yo, salió altiva desde el pasillo dirigiéndome una glacial mirada al pasar. No sabía muy bien a qué se debía aquel comportamiento pero, según Sango, Kikio estaba enamorada de Inuyasha y trataba de esa forma a todas las alumnas que también tenían con él. Pobre, si supiera.

–Kagome puedes pasar –dijo Kagura sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Asentí con la cabeza y me encaminé a la sala, extrañada de que Inuyasha no hubiera salido a recibirme como siempre lo hacía.

Caminé por el alargado pasillo tarareando una canción en vos baja, al llegar la puerta estaba cerrada pero no me importó, me adentré a la habitación sin llamar completamente despreocupada, esperando encontrarlo solo.

Pero nunca me hubiera preparado para la siguiente escena.

Inuyasha estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio, prácticamente recostado sobre éste, y una bellísima mujer con un lacio y alargado cabello oscuro hasta la cintura y ojos negros pero profundos le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa mientras hundía la nariz en su cuello, oliendo su perfume.

Fue demasiado para mí pobre mente imaginativa, en menos de medio segundo había construido toda la película, haciéndome la historia de que aquella voluptuosa dama había sido su acompañante en la boda, y que él se había enamorado de ella sin poder evitarlo, sonaba lógico.

Él me miró alarmado, consciente de la situación en la que estaba, pero ya era tarde.

–Lo siento –me disculpé cerrando la puerta con rapidez y caminando apresurada hacia la salida, sólo quería irme de allí.

Inuyasha´s POV

–¡Kagome espera! –grité consternado por la expresión de su rostro, había mal entendido todo.

–¿Quién era ella Inuyasha? –me preguntó mi madre con una cálida sonrisa sin entender lo que sucedía.

Salí disparado sin contestarle, esperando poder alcanzarla. Caminaba ágilmente hacia la salida, pero aún no había llegado a la recepción, me apresuré como si mi vida se fuera en ello hasta alcanzarla, sosteniéndola por el brazo y jalándola levemente para poder observar su rostro… bañado en lágrimas.

–Lo siento Inuyasha, no quería molestar –dijo con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos, huyendo del contacto de nuestras miradas.

–Kagome no seas tonta, has entendido todo mal –dije estresado sin encontrar las palabras correctas.

–Yo sé lo que vi –murmuró duramente frunciendo el ceño.

Sin decir una palabra más la arrastré de nuevo hacia la habitación, importándome muy poco sus quejas, no iba a permitir que sufriera por un estúpido error como ese.

Mi madre esperaba observando a través de la ventana, en el momento que nos vio aparecer miró a Kagome con interés pero no agregó nada.

–Mamá –dije ante la impresionada mirada de la muchacha–. Ella es Kagome, mi novia –dije serio aún sosteniéndola por el brazo.

Parecía en shock, totalmente muda de asombro y vergüenza a la vez, seguramente me mataría luego por haberle contado la verdad a mi madre, pero yo sabía que podía confiar en que no diría nada.

–Oh eres malo hijo, nunca habías mencionado que tenías una novia. Mucho gusto querida, me alegra conocerte –la voz tierna de mi madre pareció calmarle los nervios a la pobre niña, mi progenitora se le acercó abrazándola maternalmente por unos segundos.

–El gusto es mío –murmuró la pobre intentando salir del coma emocional al que la había metido.

–Bueno, creo que debería irme, hijo te llamaré más tarde, nos vemos –se despidió y en cuestión de segundos el cuarto quedo sumido en silencio. Kagome miraba el piso, avergonzada por lo ocurrido.

–Oh por Dios, ¡tú madre! –chilló ella cubriéndose la cara totalmente roja de vergüenza.

Me largué a reír y la abracé, feliz porque el asunto se hubiera aclarado.

–Perdóname Inu, mi imaginación no tiene límites –dijo a través de sus dedos sin mirarme aún.

–Está bien pequeña, cualquiera hubiera entendido lo mismo, no es normal que una madre sea tan cariñosa con su hijo, pero en este caso la mía lo es –comenté con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Descubrió su cara lentamente, observándome con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y las mejillas coloradas por el bochorno, su tímida sonrisa le daba un aire mortalmente tierno. Me abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho, aferrándose a mi camisa con ambas manos.

–No la culpo, de seguro todas las mujeres se quedarían prendidas a ti con este perfume que llevas puesto –murmuró contra la tela de mi camisa aspirando lentamente.

Me carcajeé, riéndome de sus locas ideas, yo no dejaría que ninguna otra mujer se acercara a mí de esa forma más que ella y la dama ya antes mencionada.

–Bueno, luego tendremos tiempo para abrazarnos y conversar, pero ahora debes concentrarte en los estudios –dije separándome de ella a regañadientes, la tomé del rostro mirándola fijamente, deteniéndome en aquellos carnosos labios entreabiertos que urgían a besarlos desesperadamente.

Pero no podía besarla, nos lo habíamos prohibido cuando estábamos en la academia, por cuestiones de prevención. Debía aguantar aquellas enorme ganas de devorarla a besos hasta estar fuera, todo lo hacíamos por el bien de ambos.

Sin embargo, no sé qué ocurrió, pero los más básicos instintos nublaron mi mente impidiéndome razonar debidamente, importándome muy poco nuestras restricciones la atraje hacia mí con fiereza y fundí nuestras bocas en un apresurado baile.

Al principio se resistió, ella también sabía que no estaba bien, pero el momento se había dado y yo no podía parar.

La besé por un largo rato, disfrutando de la calidez de sus labios y el afrodisíaco sabor de su boca, jugando una lucha si vencidos ni vencedores entre nuestras lenguas, hasta que lo posible sucedió…

La puerta de entrada se abrió de par en par y Kikio apareció detrás de ésta, totalmente estupefacta y con los ojos bien abiertos. Kagome contuvo la respiración y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, esto no era nada bueno, nos separamos al instante rogando para que la muchacha no hubiera alcanzado a ver nada.

–Disculpen pero creo que me dejé unas cuantas cosas –dijo con una sonrisa, lo que calmó bastante mis nervios ya que al parecer no iba a montar un escándalo. Se adentró en la habitación en silencio buscando unos apuntes olvidados sobre la mesa, mientras Kagome me daba la espalda y se encaminaba hacia la ventana, con el cuerpo rígido y los pasos lentos.

Kikio salió igual de rápido a como entró, volvimos a quedarnos solos, pero esta vez el silencio era mortal, tanto que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

–Kag… _–_comencé hablando intentando acercarme a ella.

–No digas nada, solo… quédate dónde estás –pidió en tono neutro frenándome con un levantamiento de su mano.

Obedecí sin despegar mi mirada de su cuerpo, a la espera de alguna reacción. Sabía que todo era mi culpa, ahora podíamos estar en un aprieto de los buenos por mis estúpidas hormonas.

–Kikio nos ha visto Inuyasha –murmuró sin voltearse–. Todo el mundo va a saberlo.

Me quedé callado, aceptando que Kagome tenía razón, si era cierto que nos había visto no podíamos hacer nada para callarla, tarde o temprano se desataría el caos.

–¿Qué haremos? –me preguntó desesperada dándose la vuelta bruscamente, inagotables lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas, mientras que sus ojos me pedían a gritos una solución.

Lo pensé por unos silenciosos segundos, dándole vueltas al asunto sin encontrarle una salida.

–No lo sé –dije en un suspiro eliminando la distancia entre nosotros para poder abrazarla.

Kagome´s POV

Esto no podía estar pasándonos, simplemente tenía que ser una muy mala pesadilla. El rostro sorprendido de Kikio acosaba mi memoria sin darme un respiro, era sorprendente como podía arruinarse todo en cuestión de segundos.

–Por lo pronto fingiremos que nada sucedió –Inuyasha me abrazaba con fuerza, escondiendo la cabeza en mi cuello, su voz sonó algo amortiguada contra mi piel.

–¿Crees que es lo correcto? –inquirí guiándolo hacia una silla para luego sentarme a su lado, las condiciones no eran las mejores para seguir tan pegados en ese momento, cuanta más distancia mejor.

–Es probable, no estamos seguros de lo que Kikio hará, debemos mantenernos en guardia pero tampoco demostrarlo -dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa, pensativo.

Me mordí el labio con temor, todo nos estaba saliendo demasiado bien como para ser para siempre, en algún momento algo tendría que suceder.

Inuyasha miró su reloj alarmado, me miró tranquilizándose fingiendo una sonrisa.

–Ya es hora de que te vayas amor, prometo que nos veremos mañana –dijo poniéndose de pie mientras yo lo imitaba.

Nos miramos lentamente, ninguno de los dos quería dejar al otro, pero era lo que debíamos hacer. Posó una mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad, sin embargo no me besó, fue una silenciosa despedida antes de que yo saliera al exterior, con la cabeza gacha, hundida en mis pensamientos.

Inuyasha´s POV

Gruñí por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido mientras ordenaba mis cosas rápidamente, necesitaba irme de allí cuanto antes.

Prácticamente corrí hacia el coche, saludando a Miroku con la cabeza al cruzármelo en el pasillo, me adentré en el carro suspirando, ansioso por llegar al departamento y poder pensar cómo diablos librarnos de este gigantesco problema.

Manejaba concentrado en la carretera, disfrutando del silencio cuando el sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó.

–¿Diga? –pregunté sin reconocer el número de quien me llamaba.

–_Hola Inuyasha –_era la voz de una mujer, pero seguía sin saber quién era.

–¿Quién habla? –inquirí deteniéndome en un semáforo, acomodé el teléfono sobre mi hombro y me aferré al volante con fuerza.

–_Kikio –_fue un susurro, una palabra corta y en vos baja, suficiente para desmoronar mi aparente calma.

–¿Cómo has conseguido mi número? –mascullé con los dientes apretados.

–_Eso no importa, quiero hablarte de algo que te interesará más –_dijo riéndose, provocando que mi mandíbula crujiera.

–Habla –contesté secamente.

–_Ambos sabemos lo que vi hoy Inuyasha, y creo que no es muy conveniente si yo hablo _–se tomó su tiempo, pronunciando cada palabra con deliberada lentitud, mofándose de mi situación.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres Kikio? –pregunté finalmente, estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a Kagome a salvo.

–_Es simple –_dijo alegre_–. Tienes que acostarte conmigo._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	14. Decisiones

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 14/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola! Perdon por esta pequeña demora de cuatro días, no tuve mi compu cerca ni tiempo para siquiera prenderla jajaja. Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, sin mas que decir, disfruten!

* * *

Capítulo 14: Las decisiones correctas pueden ser incorrectas.

Kagome´s POV

–_Tienes que mantener la calma Kagome, desesperarte no ayudará en nada –_me aconsejó Sango al otro lado del teléfono.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo, si estuvieras en ésta situación no dirías lo mismo –repliqué recostada sobre la cama jugando distraídamente con la cola del gato que dormía desentendido a mí lado.

–_Somos personas diferentes Kag, al igual que Inuyasha y Miroku. Ustedes sabían las consecuencias de estar juntos a espaldas de todo el mundo_ –odiaba cuando mi amiga se ponía filosófica, casi siempre solía tener razón.

–Pero Miroku y tú también son novios, puede pasarles a ustedes.

–_Sigue siendo distinto, cuando estamos en la academia casi no nos tocamos, somos dos personas totalmente formales –_rodé los ojos sin creerle ni una palabra, Miroku no era capaz de sacarle las manos de encima a Sango ni en mí presencia, de más está decir que pasan una hora solos en un minúsculo cuarto.

–Está bien, volviendo al asunto importante: ¿crees que Kikio hablará? –pregunté con seriedad.

_-Es difícil de saberlo, además de que no la conozco mucho no puedo decirte si en realidad vio algo o no. También cabe la posibilidad de que no se haya percatado de lo que hacían, reza por que sea eso. Igualmente tienes que estar atenta, creo que si en verdad vio algo debe estar furiosa, hay demasiadas maneras en las que puede lastimarte Kagome._

Me callé unos segundos, pensando en lo que Sango había dicho, cada minuto que pasaba mis nervios se acrecentaban, volviéndome incapaz de concentrarme en otra cosa.

–Yo no me preocupo por mí –dije suspirando con la vista en el techo.

–_Sí, lo sé. De seguro te preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a Inuyasha, es un hombre grande Kag, sabe cuidarse solo. Además, lo máximo que pueden hacerle sería despedirlo, nadie se muere por eso. Tú eres la más vulnerable ¿qué harían tus padres si se enteraran? –_Ella tenía razón, yo era la que podía salir más perjudicada de los dos, pero a pesar de todo seguía sin darle la importancia necesaria a lo que por mi respectaba, temía más por Inuyasha.

–Mis padres son poco predecibles, pero supongo que me meterían en un internado religioso por el resto de mi vida –sonreí intentado verle un poco el lado gracioso, aunque no tuviera nada de chistoso.

–_Eso sería lo mínimo, tienes que estar preparada para cualquier situación Kag, y aceptar las consecuencias de lo que está pasando._

–Lo sé –acepté en un murmullo, preguntándome si Inuyasha ya estaría despierto, no había podido hablar con él la noche anterior y necesitaba saber si estaba bien.

Inuyasha´s POV

–_¿Vas a decírselo? –_me preguntó Miroku luego de unos largos minutos de silencio al teléfono.

–Debo decírselo, pero no sé cómo –confesé masajeándome las sienes mientras paseaba por la casa.

–_Quizás debas contarle todo desde un principio. No puedes ir simplemente a decirle que debes acostarte con otra para protegerla._

–Eso es obvio pero todavía no me decido, no quiero causarle daño Miroku –suspiré cerrando los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de optar por la decisión correcta.

–_Tienes que pensarlo rápido, Kikio no esperara sentada, tarde o temprano tendrás que elegir, acostarte con ella y mantener a Kagome a salvo, o dejar que todo el mundo se entere y perderla –_era simple, ser o no ser, morirme en brazos de otra y salvar a mi pequeña o morirme solitario sin poder tenerla a mi lado.

A pesar de que la respuesta correcta era muy obvia, se me hacía imposible imaginarme en la cama con otra que no fuera Kagome, sonaba casi ilegal, algo moralmente incorrecto para mí.

–_Creo que debes dejar de secarte el cerebro pensando y hablar con Kagome, lo mejor será discutirlo con ella, y que ambos decidan qué es lo mejor –_me aconsejó luego de unos segundos.

–Tienes razón –suspiré abatido–. Te llamaré después –dije como despedida.

–Está bien, mantenme el tanto –aceptó Miroku.

Me quedé paralizado en mi lugar un considerable tiempo, escuchando absorto el sonido de la llamada finalizada, con mi cabeza hecha un mar de dudas. Dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa del comedor y caminé descalzo hacia el baño, mojando mi cara varias veces, en busca de alguna luz al final del túnel que pudiera callar un poco mis encontradas emociones.

Salí rumbo a la cocina en busca de algo para almorzar cuando escuché ruidos en la puerta de entrada.

Me acerqué a la sala intrigado, no había muchas personas que tuvieran llave de mi departamento y me preguntaba cuál de todas sería.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿No me esperabas? –preguntó Kagome riéndose probablemente de mi cara de estúpido, me había quedado estático contemplándola, admirando la hermosura de su rostro sonriente, y su perfecto cuerpo cubierto por unos jeans desgastados y una blusa negra.

–Pues no –confesé tomándola en brazos y besándola, ella enlazó sus piernas en mi cintura y se aferró a mi cuello con ambos brazos. La cargué hacia el sofá cerrando la entrada con una patada, recostando a la hermosa muchacha debajo de mi cuerpo, acariciando con ansias todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, olvidándome por completo de Kikio y todos mis problemas.

–Yo que pensaba en almorzar juntos –se rió mordiéndose el labio cuando mis exploradoras manos encerraron sus senos con lentitud.

–Tengo una mejor idea –gruñí devorándola con la mirada, todo mi interior ardía por ella, la enorme fiera que habitaba en mí rugía por salir, y comerla a besos.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó ella mientras me empujaba a un costado, debido a que el sofá era demasiado pequeño para los dos al mínimo movimiento caímos al suelo, con ella sobre mí.

Sonrió con malicia acomodando sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera, rozando nuestras intimidades suavemente, haciéndome gemir, entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a desprender lentamente los botones de mi camisa.

–Podemos comernos entre nosotros –murmuré con un bajo gruñido, sintiendo sus uñas rozar la piel de mi pecho con diabólica lentitud.

–O mejor –susurró acercándose a mi oído, delineó la curva del lóbulo con la lengua antes de volver a hablar–. Yo te como a ti.

Con una sonrisa dejé caer mis brazos bien abiertos a los costados de mi cuerpo, mirándola con fuego en los ojos.

–Soy todo tuyo –susurré observando la hermosa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro, mientras que sus ojos me gritaban lo excitada que estaba sin necesidad de palabras.

Sin agregar nada abrió mi camisa de un tirón, besando y lamiendo toda la piel que encontraba a su paso, cerré los ojos con fuerza disfrutando de lo que está pequeña diablita me hacía sentir. Decidí dejarla hacer, estaba necesitado de su amor, de sus besos y caricias, más que nada era una entrada más grata a lo que debía hablarle después.

–¿Te sucede algo? –me preguntó despojándome de mis jeans, se movía sobre mí contorsionándose como una felina pero a la vez me observaba algo preocupada.

–No es nada –negué incapaz de darle más explicaciones, las intensas sensaciones nublaban mi mente por completo, dejándome incapaz de pensar coherentemente.

Sin avisar, detuvo sus caricias bruscamente y se sentó suspirando sobre mis caderas, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Era una imagen condenadamente tentadora, verla ahí algo enojada, con el cabello todo despeinado y la camiseta arrugada mostrando parte de su excitante sostén azul oscuro.

–¿Sabes? Te conozco demasiado, y se cuando algo te ocurre –murmuró sin moverse de su lugar.

A pesar de las masivas ganas que tenía de hacerle el amor de una forma desaforada sabía que no podía alargar el momento mucho más, ella se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no estaban bien, y lo que menos quería en ese momento eran más problemas.

Con un gruñido un poco disconforme me levanté del suelo con ella todavía cargada sobre mí, caí sobre el sofá acomodando su pequeño cuerpo sobre mi falda, estrechándola contra mí y acariciando lentamente su espalda.

–Kikio me llamó anoche –dije intentando mantener la calma mientras la sentía tensarse.

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –preguntó alarmada observándome fijamente con desesperación.

–Escucha amor, lo que te diré no es algo sencillo, prométeme que vamos a pensarlo juntos y a tomárnoslo con calma –dije preparando el terreno notando lo ansiosa que estaba.

–Sabes que lo haré Inuyasha –murmuró algo molesta–. Por favor, dime ahora que sucede.

–Bueno… _–_era tan difícil decirlo, no iba a poder soportar ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos otra vez–. Me ha dicho que mantendrá el silencio…

–¡Oh Inuyasha, eso es fantástico! –me interrumpió con una sonrisa.

–Kagome, déjame terminar –bufé no queriendo ilusionarla estúpidamente, se quedó callada con la mirada baja–. Ha prometido no decir nada, pero para obtener su silencio debo… acostarme con ella.

Listo, lo había dicho, parecía estar sumergida en una especie de shock debido a la impresión, le tomó un par de minutos poder hablar.

Kagome´s POV

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Era cierto que aquella perra quería revolcarse con mi novio?

Por Dios no podía ser cierto, no iba a permitir que ninguna otra mujer le pusiera un dedo encima a Inuyasha, aunque eso implicase que todo el mundo supiera lo que sucedía entre nosotros.

–¿Cómo? –pregunté con la garganta repentinamente seca y las lágrimas peligrando con rebalsarse de mis ojos.

–Eso ha dicho Kag, yo… no sé qué hacer, tú sabes más que nadie que no sería capaz que engañarte, jamás, pero tampoco puedo pensar que no podré verte nunca más si tus padres llegan a enterarse –dijo con los dientes apretados, entrelazando su mano fuertemente con la mía.

–¿Qué es lo que tú quieres hacer? –inquirí conteniendo el llanto imaginándolo en la cama con Kikio.

–No lo sé, quiero que ambos decidamos que es lo mejor, necesito que me ayudes en esto Kag –me pidió escondiendo el rostro entre mi pelo.

Me tomé mi tiempo para pensarlo claramente, incrédula de que esto estuviera sucediéndonos.

¿Debía dejarlo ir con ella? ¿Para que tuvieran algo de una noche y ella nos dejara en paz? ¿Sería capaz de soportar estar lejos de él sabiendo lo que podría estar haciendo con una que no era yo?

Mi cabeza estaba inundada de esas y muchas más preguntas sin respuesta aparente. Necesitaba un par de días para poder darle vueltas al asunto y decidir con la mente fresca, pero sabía que tiempo era lo que menos teníamos.

–¿Cuándo quiere que le respondas? –pregunté aferrándome a su desnudo pecho con ahínco.

–Me ha dado dos días –masculló acariciando el interior de mi mano con el pulgar, provocándome una agradable sensación.

–Por favor Inuyasha –pedí tomando su rostro para lograr que me mirara–. Dime que es lo que tú quieres hacer –dije pasando un dedo lentamente por sus labios, mientras que sus ardientes ojos grises parecían ver a través de mí.

Suspiró abatido antes de responder.

–Estoy dividido en dos. Una parte de mí quiere acabar con esto, darle lo que quiere y protegerte; pero la otra se siente incapaz de tocar a otra mujer de la forma en la que te toco a ti, esa parte quiere sacar a Kikio de sus pensamientos y ser feliz contigo, pero sé que ella no se quedará callada y corremos el riesgo de que tus padres lo sepan. No puedo estar lejos de ti Kagome –explicó observándome con la indecisión en la mirada.

–Creo que la decisión ya está tomada –murmuré sintiendo un gran nudo en la garganta por lo que estaba por decir.

–¿Cuál es? –inquirió abrazándome con más fuerza.

Respiré hondo un par de veces, tomándome mi tiempo antes de soltar la sentencia final.

–Tienes que acostarte con ella Inuyasha –murmuré con el llanto atascado en la garganta, pero no debía llorar, él necesitaba que me mantuviera fuerte, ambos lo necesitábamos–. Yo tampoco puedo estar lejos de ti –agregué recostándome en su pecho, reusando encontrarme con aquellos ojos que me desmoronaban…

Inuyasha´s POV

¿De verdad Kagome había dicho eso? ¿Estaba de acuerdo en que estuviera con otra mujer?

"_No puedes quejarte, tú le pediste que eligiera"_ pensé para mis adentros mientras la sentía respirar deliberadamente, como si estuviera regulando su respiración para no echarse a llorar.

–Está bien –susurré con la vos ronca, muy afligido, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con aquella elección, ella me había dicho lo que consideraba que era mejor, y yo seguiría sus órdenes con tal de no perderla.

Se puso de pie sin decir una palabra, acomodándose la ropa muy lentamente con la cabeza gacha y el cabello tapándole el rostro impidiéndome ver su expresión.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunté cuando se acomodó la cartera sobre el hombro dándome la espalda, alistándose para marcharse.

–Debo irme Inu –habló muy bajo, más bajo que un murmullo, pero aún así pude notar el tremendo esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar–. Necesito tiempo para asimilar lo que va a pasar y tampoco quiero estar presente cuando la llames –explicó ya con la mano sobre el picaporte–. Por favor búscame cuando ya todo esté hecho _–_pidió como despedida subiendo el rostro por primera vez, aquellos atormentados ojos chocolate punzaron mi corazón como millones de esquirlas de hielo, me pedían a gritos que parara con ese horroroso sufrimiento, mientras que yo me sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para remediar ese dolor.

–Lo haré –acepté con los puños apretados fuertemente–. Te amo –dije finalmente al verla traspasar el umbral de la puerta, aquellas dos palabras sonaron más sinceras y fuertes como nunca podrían haberlo sido.

–Y yo a ti –contestó cerrando la entrada a sus espaldas, yéndose y dejándome totalmente confundido y abatido, sin fuerzas suficientes siquiera para moverme de aquel sillón.

Kagome´s POV

El efecto fue instantáneo, el cierre de esa puerta fue el detonante del llanto contenido, lloraba desconsolada como una completa estúpida mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la parada del autobús, siendo objeto de muchas curiosas miradas que se preguntaban que le sucedía a esta pobre chica que lloraba de esa forma tan estridente.

Pero no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas y los sollozos se acumulaban y no podía retenerlos, necesitaba descargar todo ese sentimiento desgarrador en mi interior, necesitaba poder olvidarme de todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Con la vista algo empañada por las lágrimas logré sacar mi móvil del bolso y teclear con rapidez el número de mi salvación.

–Sango te necesito –dije con la voz ahogada en el momento que mi amiga atendió a la llamada.

–_¿Qué sucede Kag? –_preguntó preocupada.

–No es algo que debamos hablar por teléfono, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa? –pregunté sentándome sobre el frió banco de hierro mientras esperaba el bus.

–_Dime dónde estás y pasaré a buscarte con el coche._

**Al día siguiente**

Inuyasha´s POV

–_¿Y tú respuesta es…? –_a pesar de ser una conversación telefónica podía adivinar la malévola sonrisa que debía estarse formando en este momento en el rostro de Kikio, ella disfrutaba tanto de esta situación como un niño en un parque de diversiones.

Callé por unos segundos, con la duda carcomiéndome el interior, estaba a punto de cortar aquella llamada y salir disparado hacia la casa de Kagome para refugiarme en sus brazos, pero eso no era lo que debía hacer…

–Lo haré Kikio –mascullé con los dientes apretados–. Me acostaré contigo.

–_Sabia elección –_rió como si le diera mucha gracia lo que sucedía, me mordí el labio para evitar decir algo indebido–. _Será esta noche…_

Kagome´s POV

–Hija, ¿estás segura que no quieres comer nada? –preguntó mi madre por decimocuarta vez al otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación.

–Muy segura –dije con la voz amortiguada por tener el rostro contra la almohada intentando controlar los sollozos que me obstruían la garganta.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirió esta vez con algo de preocupación.

–Perfectamente, sólo estoy algo cansada –expliqué apretándome más contra el empapado edredón azul, producto de mis incesantes lágrimas.

–Está bien, llámame si necesitas algo –finalizó alejándose, minutos después pude escuchar sus pasos al descender la escalera y me permití darle rienda suelta al llanto.

¿Por qué tenía que estar pasándome esto? ¿No podíamos acaso ser felices por al menos… un par de meses? Al parecer no.

Me mordí el puño para frenar un poco los pequeños gritos que se me escapaban sin que pudiera detenerlos, mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido el día anterior, después de abandonar a Inuyasha…

_-Flash Back-_

_Esperé sola unos minutos aguardando a Sango, luchando por controlar las lágrimas y no hacer un escándalo en plena calle, aunque mis empañados y rojos ojos me delataban._

_Levanté la mirada en el momento justo que el auto blanco de mi mejor amiga estacionaba frente a mí. Me levanté de un salto y caminé apresurada hacia su encuentro, adentrándome en el coche con rapidez._

–_Hola –musité algo ahogada._

–_Dime qué sucede –murmuró con el ceño fruncido mientras ponía el carro en marcha y nos dirigíamos hacia su casa._

–_Es… difícil de explicar y no vas a poder creerme –comencé jugando con mis manos distraídamente._

–_Suéltalo ya Kag –pidió deteniéndose en un semáforo, me miró fijamente colocando su palma sobre mi rodilla–. Sé que no es fácil pero no puedo ayudarte si no me cuentas._

–_Bueno –dudé mirando al exterior, tomé aire un par de veces antes de dejar la bomba caer–. Inuyasha va a acostarse con Kikio._

–_¡¿Qué él qué? –gritó frenando bruscamente a un costado de una atestada avenida ligándose varios bocinazos de los conductores que circulaban detrás nuestro–. ¡Voy a matarlo!_

–_No, Sango escucha –dije incómoda, ella había entendido mal–. No es lo que tú piensas, él no lo hace porque quiere._

–_Explícate._

–_Kikio nos vio besándonos, esperó hasta saber que nuestra clase había terminado para llamarlo a su móvil (sigo preguntándome como rayos consiguió su número) y lo amenazó con soltarlo todo si él no se acuesta con ella –expliqué apretando los puños evitando su incrédula mirada._

–_¿Y tú se lo has permitido? ¿Vas a dejar que se acueste con otra así tan fácil, solo para complacer el capricho de esa zorra? –reprochó con el ceño fruncido totalmente desacuerdo._

–_No hay otra opción Sango, lo hemos hablado y ambos pensamos que es lo mejor, obviamente que ni a Inuyasha ni a mí nos haces ninguna gracia que él se acueste con esa zorra, pero es lo mejor, yo no quiero perderlo._

–_Pero, tiene que haber otra manera de solucionar esto –refutó negando lentamente con la cabeza._

–_No la hay, ya lo he analizado de todas las formas posibles, lo único que me queda es esperar hasta mañana a que Inuyasha me llame para decir que todo ha terminado –dije cerrando los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se resbalaran por ellos, ya era momento de dejar de llorar._

–_Me parece una idea completamente estúpida –comentó algo enojada encendiendo el coche nuevamente–. Lo único que está haciendo es cumplir el deseo de la señorita caprichosa._

–_Tienes que entenderme Sango, tú misma me lo has dicho esta mañana, ¿qué crees que harán mis padres si lo supieran? No puedo arriesgarme a eso porque sin duda no quiero saber la respuesta a esa pregunta._

–_Estás sufriendo por algo que no tiene sentido alguno Kagome, todo esto podría evitarse, quizás si hablaras con tus padres, si les explicaras…_

–_Es una locura –corté sin siquiera poder imaginármelo–. Inuyasha podría ir preso, sigo siendo menor de edad y mis padres no dudarían ni un segundo en recurrir a la policía, no hay otra opción Sango, deja de darle vueltas._

–_No me parece, pero sé que la decisión ya está tomada, sólo me sentaré a verte sufrir por una cosa tan tonta como ésta –finalizó apretando mi mano, dándome a entender que a pesar de todo me apoyaba y no iba a dejarme en esto._

_Agradecía a mi amiga que estuviera conmigo, lo único que me faltaba era estar sola…_

_-End Flash Back-_

Suspiré totalmente abatida girándome sobre la cama para quedar boca arriba, estaba exhausta de tanto llorar y todo mi cuerpo me dolía por haber estado mucho tiempo en una misma posición.

Cerré los ojos con cansancio prometiéndome a mí misma que este era el final definitivo de mis lágrimas, no lloraría más (o al menos haría el intento).

Sin esperarlo me quedé dormida, susurrando su nombre antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Inuyasha´s POV

Caminé nervioso un par de minutos observando asesinamente las llaves de mi carro.

Estaba indeciso, demasiado para mi gusto, sólo faltaban veinte minutos para la hora acordada con Kikio, y las ganas de no ir poco a poco me iban convenciendo.

Ya estaba listo, me había dado una baño de aproximadamente una hora (necesitaba relajarme o me volvería loco) y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, que resultó ser unos jeans oscuros y una remera blanca.

Gruñí incoherencias dejándome caer sobre el sillón, no podía hacer esto, simplemente no podía, estaba mal (muy mal) sobretodo sabiendo que Kagome debería estar destrozada y yo no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Pero era algo que los dos habíamos decidido, y no iba a echarme atrás por ser un mísero cobarde, prefería mil veces acostarme con Kikio antes de perder a mi pequeña.

"_Es hora Inuyasha" _me dije mentalmente reuniendo fuerzas para largarme de allí. Era ahora o nunca, con un último bufido me puse de pie y caminé hacia el comedor en busca de mis llaves y un abrigo, luego salí definitivamente del departamento, dispuesto a no demorar más lo inevitable.

Mientras encendía el coche y transitaba por las desiertas calles pensaba en lo que pronto sucedería, ¿sería capaz de tocar a otra mujer como tocaba a Kagome? ¿Sentiría lo mismo?

La respuesta obvia era no. Yo nunca podría tocar a Kikio como lo hacía con ella, tampoco se sentiría igual tener sexo con cualquiera, porque lo que Kagome y yo hacíamos no era simple sexo, era amor…

Me moría de ganas de escuchar su voz, pero sabía que no podía llamarla, me había hecho prometer que no iba a molestarla hasta que todo hubiera pasado, y era lo único que yo podía hacer para no lastimarla más de lo que ya había hecho.

Detuve el carro frente a la enorme mansión blanca y mi corazón se paró por completo unos segundos, la respiración se me cortó y todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, estaba nervioso, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que quería largarme de allí.

Sin embargo, acallando los revoltosos pensamientos en mi cabeza bajé del auto y llegué a la entrada en lentos y deliberados pasos. Mi mano se levantó como un autómata hasta la pequeña campana a un costado, haciéndola sonar lo más bajo posible.

–Llegas tarde –dijo la mujer frente a mí al abrir la puerta y verme parado allí como un idiota. Kikio me observaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, vestida solamente con una larga bata de seda roja sangre, no quería imaginarme lo que debía llevar puesto debajo, si es que tenía algo.

Algo confundido por su enojo comprobé en mi reloj de pulsera que había llegado casi media hora tarde, al parecer había estado tan ensimismado en mis dudas que no lo había notado.

–Lo siento –contesté reusando su mirada. Ella se acercó a la reja contoneando las caderas y abrió la entrada haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

–Adelante –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano y sonriendo de lado; con las manos sudorosas hice lo que pedía, adentrándome en la gigantesca casa, observando impresionado todo alrededor.

Pude notar que estábamos solos, toda la estancia estaba sumida en un profundo silencio casi lúgubre.

Las manos de Kikio se cerraron sobre mis hombros haciendo una leve presión, poniéndome los pelos de punta al anticipar lo que sucedería, todo su cuerpo se apegó al mío por detrás mientras que sus labios recorrían mi cuello.

Apreté los puños enojado por las sensaciones que me embargaban, sin poder evitarlo mi cuerpo había comenzado a responder las caricias y eso me ponía enfermo, nada de esto debía estar sucediendo.

Dejó de tocarme por unos segundos y caminó hasta situarse frente a mí, quemándome con aquella intensa mirada oscura, mordiéndose el labio feliz por lo que estaba pasando.

Su rostro se acercó al mío y sentí su respiración chocar contra mis labios, los músculos se me tensaron al sentirla cada vez más cerca, el tiempo parecía no pasar jamás.

Hasta que el primer roce llegó, y creí estar cometiendo el peor de los errores, algo imperdonable; primeramente comenzó como algo tímido, ella dudaba de cómo actuar, luego tomó confianza y unió nuestras bocas con fiereza, aferrándose a los cabellos de mi nuca. Tomó mis brazos que colgaban inertes a los costados de mi cuerpo y los guió hacia su cintura, sin despegar sus labios de los míos.

–Tienes que poner de tu parte Inuyasha –susurró soltándome para dirigirse a un alargado pasillo con la intención de que la siguiera, no había que ser un gran adivino para saber a dónde íbamos.

Con los pies semejantes a dos bloques de cemento la seguí, observando afligido el gran parecido que tenía con Kagome.

Caminamos unos metros más hasta llegar a una puerta que deduje sería su habitación. Me detuve en el marco mientras la veía despojarse de la bata, dejando a la vista un conjunto negro de ropa interior.

–Ven –pidió acercándose a la cama, las luces del cuarto estaban ligeramente atenuadas.

Me acerqué a ella usando todo el poder de mi imaginación para proyectar la hermosa imagen del cuerpo de Kagome donde en realidad me esperaba Kikio, era todo lo que tenía para no salir corriendo de allí.

Se sentó sobre el colchón mirándome desde abajo con fogosa admiración, tragué saliva duramente mientras la observaba deslizarse hasta la almohada, moviendo su cuerpo demasiado lento para mi agrado.

Hizo una seña con la mano abriendo sus piernas solo unos centímetros, invitándome a colocarme entre ellas.

"_Es Kagome_" me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez focalizando su dulce rostro sonriéndome, a la espera de que me uniera a ella para realizar lo que ambos esperábamos.

–Vamos –apresuró ella algo inquieta por mi demora.

Me subí a la cama con recelo, gateando hacia un costado de su cuerpo, intentando no rozar nada con mis temblorosas manos. A pesar de mis intentos por evadirla se apegó a mí rápidamente, empujándome sobre ella para quedar encima de toda su anatomía, notando cómo cada curva se amoldaba a las mías.

Jaló algunos mechones de mi cabello acercándome hasta su rostro, chochando nuestras bocas descontroladamente. Intentaba resistirme, todo lo que podía, pero sus besos eran demasiado demandantes.

Se abrió camino al interior de mi playera, tocando con lentitud mi erizada piel. Contuve un gruñido ante la sensación, esto no podía estar pasando, yo no podía sucumbir ante las estúpidas necesidades de mis estúpidas hormonas.

Besó mi cuello mordiéndome en ciertos sectores, llevando mis manos hasta sus pechos, encerrándolos entre ellos.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido…

La cordura vino a mí como un rayo en medio de la tormenta. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo yo ahí? ¿Por qué razón celestial no me encontraba en la casa de MI novia haciéndole el amor de forma desenfrenada?

En ese instante caí en la cuenta de lo poco que me importaba que todo el mundo se enterara de que yo amaba a Kagome, porque era nada más que la verdad. Y si, como era probable, esto nos causaba problemas haría lo que fuera para arreglarlos, porque esa pequeña demonio lo era todo para mí.

Saqué mis manos rápidamente de aquel prohibido lugar como si su piel quemara, me separé al instante y prácticamente me bajé de la cama, con Kikio mirándome sin comprender nada.

–¿Qué crees que haces? –me preguntó más que enfadada.

–No puedo hacerlo –dije acomodándome la ropa.

–No seas idiota, sabes lo que pasará si te vas ahora -refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido, haciendo lo posible para detenerme, aunque era demasiado tarde.

–Lo siento, pero hay algo que debes entender –comencé diciendo acercándome a la salida con ella siguiéndome por detrás con los brazos en la cintura y echando humo por las orejas–. Amo a Kagome, y ella es la única que tiene derecho a tocarme –finalicé subiéndome a mi auto sin vacilar, rumbo a la casa de la única mujer que había logrado hacerme ver las estrellas.


	15. Facilidad

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 15/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola! Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho para la continuacion, agarranse fuerte de las sillas porque esto se esta empezando a poner movidito! jajaja sin mas que decir disfrunten de la lectura :)

* * *

Capítulo 15: La facilidad con lo que todo puede echarse a perder.

Kagome´s POV

10:30 p.m.

Los incesantes Tic-Tac del enorme reloj de pared iban a volverme loca (más de lo que ya estaba), a estas horas lo más probable era que Inuyasha ya estuviera con Kikio, y ese hecho no hacía más que torturarme sin cesar.

Abracé mis rodillas con más fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro entre ellas, acomodándome mejor sobre el enorme sofá de la sala. Para variar, mis padres me habían dejado sola, se había marchado con mi hermano al atardecer y volverían al día siguiente.

No soportaba la soledad, estaba matándome, sin nadie con quien hablar tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar, y eso no me hacía nada bien.

Sin poder evitarlo, las odiosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente por mis ya mojadas mejillas, por más que luchara contra ellas, siempre terminaban ganándome.

Lloraba en silencio, acallando un poco los sollozos con la palma de mi mano, hasta que unos golpes sordos en la puerta me sobresaltaron.

Oh por Dios, lo único que me faltaba. Muerta de miedo me acerqué lentamente al recibidor, los golpes no paraban y sólo conseguían ponerme más nerviosa.

Corrí las cortinas medio centímetro con mis temblorosas manos, divisando un lujoso auto negro imposible de no reconocer en la oscuridad total de la noche.

¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué demonios hacía él aquí?

Sin dudarlo un segundo descorrí el seguro de la entrada de un manotazo y abrí, quedando encandilada con su imponente presencia.

Se abalanzó sobre mí rápidamente, provocando que ambos cayéramos sobre el helado piso de madera.

–Inuyasha, ¿qué sucede? –pregunté en un murmullo abrazándolo con fuerza sin entender nada.

De repente noté que la tela de mi blusa se humedecía sobre mi hombro, y caí en la cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

–Inu –repetí alarmada, sin poder levantarlo para ver su rostro, se había aferrado fuertemente a mi cintura, con su cabeza descansando sobre mi pecho y por más que pusiera toda mi fuerza en intentar alzarlo era imposible, pesaba demasiado.

Estaba asustada por él, y no comprendía absolutamente nada. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Se había acostado con ella o no? ¡Por Dios que me digiera algo!

–Inuyasha –repetí con voz más seria, destrozada por escuchar sus bajos sollozos sin poder saber cuál era el endemoniado motivo.

Por fin conseguí levantar su pesado cuerpo del mío, aún sin verle la cara lo llevé hacia el sillón, luego cerré la puerta que había quedado abierta, y volví hacia él.

–Por favor dime qué te ocurre –pedí apoyando su rostro contra mi estómago, acariciando sus cabellos intentando darle su tiempo.

Me acarició las piernas lentamente antes de enfocar su mirada sobre la mía, quedé paralizada al ver el tormento que había dentro de esas intensas pupilas grisáceas.

–Perdóname Kagome –dijo con la voz ronca evadiendo nuevamente el contacto visual.

¿Por qué debía perdonarlo? ¿Se había acostado con Kikio? O no. ¡No podía saberlo! Y él tampoco parecía dispuesto a decírmelo.

–Dime de qué debo perdonarte amor –pedí dulcemente, entendiendo que debía sentirse demasiado mal como para llorar, nunca antes lo había visto así.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, el sentado abrazándome por los muslos y yo de pie frente a él, sosteniendo su cabeza entre mi vientre y mis manos, acariciándolo lentamente.

Finalmente parecía haberse calmado, se limpió el resto de las lágrimas con dos dedos y alzó la vista otra vez.

–Perdón –dijo de nuevo en un murmullo bien bajo–. No he podido hacerlo Kagome, perdóname.

¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio? No podía creerlo…

-Tranquilízate Inu, no tienes por qué ponerte así –pedí rozando su mejilla con el pulgar intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

¿Por qué me alegraba? ¡Ni yo lo sabía! Pero sólo con saber que esa zorra no le había tocado un pelo hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de alegría.

–No lo entiendes, por mi cobardía estaremos en un gran aprieto –dijo mirando hacia abajo.

Me arrodillé frente a él quedando a la misma altura para depositar un suave beso sobre sus entreabiertos y húmedos labios, brindándole un poco del apoyo que seguro necesitaba.

–Escúchame Inuyasha, te amo, y sabremos llevar adelante esta situación –dije confiada, aunque por dentro poco a poco la realidad iba adentrándose.

Kikio se lo diría a mis padres…

Estábamos en un gigantesco lío, pero lo único que podía pensar en aquel momento era borrar esa entristecida expresión de aquel rostro.

–Te amo –me dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía, mientras yo lo recostaba completamente sobre el sofá y me colocaba a ahorcajadas sobre su cintura.

–Yo también, más de lo que te imaginas –susurré besando su cuello, consciente de que lo que más necesitaba era mí cariño para olvidarse de todo lo que debió haber pasado.

Sin agregar una palabra más comencé a desabotonar su camisa muy lentamente, pasando las yemas de los dedos por toda la piel a la vista, satisfecha al ver como las expresiones de su rostro se suavizaban, relajándose.

Inuyasha´s POV

¿Por qué me sentía tan destrozado si sabía que había hecho lo correcto?

Por más que lo pensara, por más vueltas que le diera en mi cabeza, no podía alejar ese sentimiento horrible en mi interior que me hacía sentir tan miserable. Había aceptado el hecho de que tendríamos más problemas de los que nos imaginábamos, pero seguía sin poder evitar el enojo y la culpa.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras Kagome me desvestía lentamente, dejando besos y caricias por todo mi cuerpo, agradecía con todo mi ser tenerla a mi lado, además de que ella parecía conocerme tan bien que no habían sido necesarias las palabras para hacerle entender lo mucho que necesitaba olvidarme de todo.

¿Qué sucedería después? Sinceramente no tenía la menor idea, pero en aquellos momentos, con la esbelta figura de mi novia contoneándose sobre mí, era imposible ponerse a pensar.

**Una hora después**

–¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Kagome abrazándome con más fuerza, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho y cubriendo nuestros desnudos cuerpos con las sábanas.

–Como nuevo –contesté besando su coronilla.

–Me alegro –murmuró pasando sus hermosos y pequeños dedos por los músculos de mi brazo, provocándome escalofríos.

–Inuyasha –dijo de repente incorporándose para poder mirarme fijamente, desde esa posición podía divisar el nacimiento de sus pechos, ocultos al estar aplastados contra el mío, sin duda era una imagen demasiado tentadora.

–¿Sí? –pregunté algo absorto, jugando con la finísima cadena de plata que llevaba en el cuello.

–Estoy asustada –confesó con la voz trémula, aquella preocupación me obligó a levantar la vista de mi diversión momentánea, se veía demasiado dubitativa.

–¿De qué pequeña? –inquirí sentándome con la espalada recostada sobre la pared para poder acomodar su menudo cuerpo sobre el mío, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

–De lo que va a suceder –respondió colocando sus manos sobre las mías–. No puedo perderte Inuyasha, no sé cómo estar sin ti dos horas enteras, simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti.

Algo en mi pecho se movió con insistencia, Kagome acababa de describir, sin querer, lo mismo que yo sentía cuando no la tenía cerca.

–Sabremos sobrellevarlo Kag, lograremos salir adelante –intenté tranquilizarla, aunque sabía que cuando se ponía así no había mucho que decir, nada la haría calmarse por un buen rato.

–¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo que puede llegar a pasar si Kikio suelta todo? –cuestionó con algo de enfado.

Honestamente, había estado demasiado ocupado admirando y disfrutando la sensación de su cuerpo sobre o debajo del mío como para detenerme a pensar siquiera un segundo.

Me tomé mi tiempo antes de responder, dándole vueltas al asunto por primera vez.

Después de unos segundos caí en la cuenta de lo que Kagome intentaba darme a entender, todo sería un completo caos… de seguro me despedirían (no podía siquiera imaginarme lo que haría si eso sucedía) y los padres de ella no serían nada comprensibles…

–Todo saldrá bien –repetí, esta vez intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

–Tengo miedo, me desespera no saber que va a suceder –agregó mientras una lágrima se le resbalaba por la mejilla.

–Kagome, todo va a salir bien, puede que no sea ahora, pero en algún momento las cosas van a mejorar, yo te amo y no pienso permitir que te alejen de mí ¿entendido? –dije serio corriendo con el pulgar la pequeña gota escurridiza que ya estaba a la altura del mentón.

Pareció mucho más tranquila luego del último comentario, sin decir nada más volvió a abrazarme y nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutando de la calmada compañía del otro.

Fuera había comenzado a amanecer, suspiré sabiendo que era lunes y Kagome debía ir al instituto.

–No quiero decir esto amor pero, debes alistarte –musité entrecerrando los ojos.

–No voy a ir –dijo tajante–. Voy a quedarme aquí contigo –agregó subiendo la mirada hacia mi rostro, observándome con las mejillas infladas y el ceño fruncido, como hacía siempre que quería algo que le costaba conseguir.

–Sabes que no puedes no ir, estás en épocas de exámenes y no debes perder clases –la regañé levantándola de la cama en brazos, depositando su desnudo cuerpo sobre una silla al lado del escritorio, me alejé lo suficiente para colocarme los bóxers y mi camisa.

Ella bufó cruzándose de brazos para taparse los pechos, mientras yo abría su armario sin permiso y sacaba su uniforme, una corta falda azul oscuro a juego con una camiseta blanca.

–Quiero quedarme –repitió enojada.

Haciendo caso omiso a su berrinche me acerqué al cajón donde guardaba su ropa interior y elegí unas bragas negras con el correspondiente sostén.

–Vas a ir –puntualicé sosteniéndola del brazo para que se pusiera de pie.

En un silencio total comencé a vestirla, consciente de que estaba muy enojada, además de los básico instintos que se estaban despertando en mí al verla desnuda dejándose vestir.

–Déjame estar aquí contigo –insistió por tercera vez en el momento que yo acomodaba sus bragas sobre su cadera.

–No –negué acompañando lo que decía con un movimiento de cabeza, subiendo lentamente la falda por sus torneadas piernas.

–Por favor –pidió mirándome con ojos tristes, aprovechó el momento en que le prendía el sostén para besarme, en un claro intento de doblegarme.

–Tienes obligaciones que cumplir –expliqué pasando la blusa sobre su cabeza.

–¿Qué ocurrirá si Kikio habla mientras yo estoy en la escuela?

–Kikio no tiene clases hasta el viernes, no creo que se tome la molestia de ir días antes.

–Podrías al menos entenderme –masculló frustrada.

–Y lo hago pequeña, pero no por eso vas a quedarte aquí encerrada esperando a que llegue el huracán. Yo también tengo millones de cosas por hacer, los lunes suelen ser días muy atareados –dije intentando convencerla.

–Como quieras –finalizó librándose de mí y encerrándose en el baño.

Demonios, sabía que estaba muy enojada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ella tenía que ir al instituto y yo debía poner mis pensamientos en orden, con el fin de encontrarle una solución al problema que se nos avecinaba.

–¿Lista? –pregunté suspirando a un costado de la puerta de entrada, observándola bajar las escaleras con la mochila sobre un hombro y el ceño fruncido.

–Sí –murmuró pasando de mí directamente al exterior, deteniéndose al lado del automóvil y cruzando los brazos.

Rodé los ojos mientras cerraba con llave la entrada y me acercaba a ella, no quería verla de aquella manera.

–Escucha Kagome, sólo serán unas horas, luego pasaré a buscarte y todo estará bien –susurré contra sus labios, sosteniéndola suavemente por el rostro.

Una solitaria lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla antes de acortar la distancia entre nuestras bocas para besarme.

–Te amo –dijo con los ojos cerrados y la voz algo ahogada.

–Yo igual –contesté depositando otro beso sobre su frente.

Le abrí la puerta del acompañante para dejarla entrar, una vez que ambos estuvimos acomodados dentro del carro lo encendí para dirigirnos hacia el instituto.

**2:25 p.m.**

Kagome´s POV

Apoyé mi rostro sobre mis brazos cruzados encima del pupitre, observando el exterior del instituto a través de la ventana con gesto ausente.

Hacía varios minutos había perdido el hilo de lo que el profesor estaba explicando, y honestamente tampoco me importaba.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Inuyasha? ¿De verdad todo saldría bien? ¿Esperaría Kikio hasta el viernes?

Tenía tantas cosas que pensar que la cabeza había comenzado a dolerme, dentro de mí se alojaba un horrible presentimiento que no me dejaba respirar, tenía la oscura sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir, y eso me asustaba.

Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para que el tedioso día de clases terminara, me moría de ganas de volver a verlo y refugiarme en sus brazos, en un intento de acallar todos estos pensamientos negativos en mi interior.

Yuka y Eri me observaban desde el otro lado de la habitación con preocupación, intentando descifrar que rayos me sucedía. Suspiré abatida, no quería que se preocuparan por mí, además de que no podía decirles nada de lo que me sucedía, todo debía seguir siendo un secreto.

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que el sonido de la campana me sobresaltó, por fin podría largarme de allí.

Ordené mis cosas con rapidez, sin prestar mucha atención a mí alrededor, estaba ansiosa por irme con Inuyasha.

Cuando quise darme cuenta el salón había quedado completamente vacío, a excepción de mis dos amigas que me esperaban en la puerta.

–Queremos saber qué diablos te sucede –me dijeron ambas a la vez, mientras se acomodaban a mi lado intentando seguir mis apresurados pasos.

–No es nada –dije simulando una sonrisa–. Sólo estoy agotada por tantos exámenes, ayer casi no pude dormir –al menos lo les había mentido al cien por ciento, si bien no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche había estado haciendo cosas muchísimo más divertidas que estudiar.

Empujé las pesadas puertas de madera que daban al exterior del instituto, casi corrí hacia la acera, esperando ver el lujoso descapotable negro aparecer en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo él no estaba…

Giré la cabeza a ambos lados de la calle, desilusionada y preocupada, Inuyasha me abría dicho si algo le había pasado y no podía recogerme.

–Kag, nosotras tenemos que irnos, hablaremos en otro momento –escuchaba como Yuka se despedía, pero sólo pude asentir a lo que decía sin prestarle atención, estaba demasiado concentrada en cada auto negro que pasaba, esperanzada de reconocer el suyo estacionando frente a mí.

Pero después de diez minutos seguía sin dar señales de vida. Intenté calmar mi dificultosa respiración y comencé a caminar por las ahora desiertas calles rumbo a mi hogar, sacando mi móvil en el proceso, marcando su número con rapidez.

"_El número al que usted intenta llamar está ocupado o temporalmente fuera de servicio"_

Miré extrañada la pantalla del celular, creyendo haber marcado mal, pero no existía posibilidad de que no fuera su número.

Volví a llamarlo, recibiendo como respuesta otra vez la voz de la contestadora.

Estaba comenzando a ponerme paranoica, debía controlarme o me agarraría un ataque de nervios. Respiré hondo un par de veces, sin dejar de caminar, y marqué su número otra vez.

Desistí al sexto intento, pensando en todas las cosas que podría haber pasado para que Inuyasha no atendiera el móvil ni hubiera pasado a recogerme por el instituto.

"_Debes calmarte_" pensé sosteniendo las tiras de mi mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Seguramente había tenido algún contratiempo y su celular se había quedado sin carga, eso era algo que podía suceder sin problemas, de seguro no era nada relacionado con Kikio.

Me esforcé en creer aquello mientras buscaba las llaves de mi casa dentro del bolso, seguro mis padres no había llegado aún.

Una vez dentro dejé las cosas sobre el sofá con un movimiento brusco y mis zapatos quedaron olvidados debajo de la pequeña mesita de café, me acerqué hasta la cocina disfrutando de las cosquillas que me producía el helado suelo contra la planta de mis pies.

Mi susto fue mayúsculo al encontrarme a mis dos progenitores sentados en el comedor rodeados por un tenso silencio, ambo me miraban ceñudos y mi padre parecía a punto de explotar.

Oh no…

–Debemos hablar –me dijo mi madre con la voz falsamente calmada, bien sabía yo que dentro se preparaba el volcán a punto de ebullición.

–¿Qué suce…?

–¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A SALIR CON UN HOMBRE MUCHO MAYOR?- el ensordecedor grito de mi padre me asustó de sobremanera, me llevé una mano al pecho donde mi corazón latía descontrolado, imaginando el infierno que se me venía encima.

–Papá yo… –intenté explicarme pero él se puso repentinamente de pie con gesto amenazador.

–NO QUIERO OÍR NADA QUE VENGA DE TI, ESTÁS CASTIGADA DE POR VIDA –gruñó comenzando a acercarse, inconscientemente me hice hacia atrás, observando todo el enojo contenido dentro de sus ojos.

Cerré fuerte los míos mientras que las lágrimas corrían descontroladas por mis mejillas, esperaba como mínimo una cachetada, pero después de varios segundos lo único que escuchaba eran sus continuos bufidos.

Cuando me atreví a alzar la vista comprobé que se había detenido, mi madre lo sostenía por detrás con un gesto de súplica en el rostro, evitando que se acercara más.

–Debemos tomarnos las cosas con calma –pidió mi progenitora guiándolo nuevamente a la mesa para que se sentara.

Me quedé allí parada asimilando todo lo que había ocurrido. Lo sabían… sabían que Inuyasha y yo estábamos juntos…

Repentinamente me embargó un miedo indescriptible, ¿qué le había sucedido a Inuyasha? ¿Se encontraba bien?

–Kagome, quiero que vayas a tu habitación y no salgas de allí hasta que yo te diga que lo hagas –ordenó mi madre sin mirarme.

–Está bien –tartamudeé apresurándome a la sala para desaparecer lo más pronto posible de allí.

Corrí por las escaleras resbalando dos veces, en una ocasión golpeé ambas rodillas contra el siguiente escalón, causando dos rojizos y dolorosos raspones.

Empujé la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para que se cerrara y me desplomé sobre la cama sintiendo que algo en mí se rompía en mil pedazos.

Lloraba descontrolada, gimoteando y abrazándome las piernas, encogiéndome sobre el colchón en busca de un calor que ya no conseguiría.

Lo había perdido, perdido para siempre.

"_Kagome, todo va a salir bien, puede que no sea ahora, pero en algún momento las cosas van a mejorar, yo te amo y no pienso permitir que te alejen de mí ¿entendido?"_

Mentiroso…

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	16. El tiempo pasa

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 16/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Hola! Mil perdones por la demora pero tuve un enorme problema con la compu donde tenia la historia y recien me la pudieron arreglar hoy! Ni se imaginan mi estado de desesperacion jajaja. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, es triste si, pero las cosas no son siempre color de rosa. Disfruten este cap!

* * *

Capítulo 16: El tiempo pasa…

**6 meses después**

–_¿Cómo te encuentras? –_me preguntó Sango por el teléfono, amabas hablábamos mientras yo me paseaba de un lado al otro de mi cuarto, intentando acomodar un poco mi desorden.

–Igual que hace seis meses –suspiré dejándome caer sobre la cama–. No he mejorado ni un poco –agregué entristecida.

Hacía 180 días que no sabía absolutamente nada de Inuyasha, no había recibido ni una llamada de su parte, ni siquiera un maldito mensaje que pudiera reducir este dolor que sentía.

Cada día que pasaba estaba matándome por dentro, encerrada en mi casa todo el tiempo salvo para ir al instituto, el cual no difería mucho de la cárcel en la que se había convertido mi hogar.

–_Miroku tampoco sabe nada de él Kag –_murmuró mi amiga devolviéndome a la realidad–. _Está muy preocupado porque pensó que al menos Inuyasha intentaría comunicarse con él, pero sigue sin tener noticias suyas._

–Tengo miedo de que algo le haya sucedido –confesé mordiéndome el labio con fiereza.

–_De seguro estará bien, es un chico grande._

Cerré los ojos esperando que tuviera razón, nada de que lo que estaba sucediendo podía demostrarme que él de verdad se encontrara "bien", como aquella vez que pude escaparme a su departamento.

_-Flash Back-_

_Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que Inuyasha y yo nos había separado y no podía soportar no verlo, lo necesitaba con todo mí ser._

_Era un jueves que había amanecido nublado y con amenaza de lluvias torrenciales. Mis padres me llevaron hasta el instituto en un silencio mortal, como se había hecho costumbre últimamente, ambos seguían demasiado enojados conmigo cómo para dirigirme la palabra._

_Me dejaron en la entrada y, para mi gran suerte, no esperaron a que entrara como siempre solían hacer; se perdieron de vista en un segundo al doblar la esquina, el mismo tiempo que tarde yo en salir corriendo en sentido opuesto, directo a la parada de autobús._

_Mientras esperaba el transporte sentía mi corazón latiendo revolucionado, por fin había encontrado una vía de escape de aquel minucioso control paternal, era mi momento para averiguar que le sucedía a Inuyasha._

_Memoricé una y otra vez el número y nombre de las paradas que debía pasar hacia su departamento, con el miedo de equivocarme y la esperanza de poder verlo._

_El trayecto fue de apenas unos quince minutos, cuando caí en la cuenta estaba parada frente al lujoso edificio que se alzaba imponente frente a mí. Sin pensarlo dos segundos me lancé por las escaleras, no tenía tiempo para quedarme esperando el elevador._

_Corrí los catorce pisos que me separaban de él como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sin detenerme siquiera a tomar aire._

_Llegué casi sin aliento hasta la puerta de su departamento, aporreándola con fuerza e impaciencia, no podía esperar más, quería verlo…_

_Pero los minutos pasaban y nadie venía a atender, por mucho que golpeara y dijera su nombre casi suplicando, nadie atendía._

–_Inuyasha –repetí sintiendo el familiar nudo en mi garganta, mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas._

_Pegué un último puñetazo sobre la lustrosa madera y me dejé caer al suelo, apoyando todo mi cuerpo contra la helada pared y abrazándome las rodillas._

–_¿Dónde estás? –dije en un susurro ahogado tapándome el rostro con las manos._

–_¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó una voz repentinamente._

_Levanté la vista asustada, encontrándome con un hombre parado frente a mí, observándome con unos profundos ojos negros._

–_Sí –balbuceé abochornada aceptando la mano que me ofrecía para ponerme de pie._

–_Pues no lo parece –dijo frunciendo el ceño al contemplar mi rostro bañado en lágrimas, tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás en un extraño moño, igualmente varios mechones rebeldes caían sobre su cara. Su amigable sonrisa logró calmarme un poco._

–_Siento haber hecho un espectáculo –me disculpé cayendo en la cuenta de que debía haber despertado a medio edificio, seguía siendo muy temprano._

–_No te preocupes, aquí nadie oye nada nunca –gruñó él como si eso le molestara._

_En el breve silencio siguiente aproveché para estudiarlo detenida y discretamente. Llevaba unos pantalones holgados, una camiseta gris y un bolso con aspecto muy pesado colgando de un hombro._

–_¿Te gustaría pasar y tomar un café? –preguntó señalando la puerta de su departamento, curiosamente estaba justo frente al de Inuyasha, pero yo nunca había visto a ninguno de sus vecinos aunque prácticamente viviera en aquel lugar._

–_Está bien –acepté recogiendo mi mochila del suelo y acomodando mi falda._

_Con una tranquila sonrisa buscó sus llaves en los bolsillos y abrió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar primero._

–_Siéntete como en casa –dijo despreocupado despojándose de su pesado bolso que quedó olvidado a un costado del sofá._

_Era un poco pequeño comparado con el de Inuyasha, pero estaba muy bien amueblado y decorado, cualquiera que estuviera solo viviría muy cómodamente allí._

–_Toma asiento, enseguida regreso –ofreció desapareciendo por un pasillo que deduje llevaría a la cocina._

_Si bien las piernas me pedían un descanso después de correr desaforadamente mi curiosidad me impedía sentarme, me paseé lentamente por toda la sala, observando cautelosa fotografías y demás adornos._

–_Espero que te guste con azúcar –habló reapareciendo con una bandeja tambaleándose entre sus brazos, en la cual habían dos tazas humeantes de café y un abundante plato de galletas–. Tengo la dichosa costumbre de preparar todo siempre a mis gustos y me he olvidado de preguntarte como lo querías –agregó con un bufido que me causó gracia mientras dejaba las cosas sobre una mesita frente al sillón._

–_Tranquilo, yo también lo tomo dulce –dije con una sonrisa acercándome al asiento que él me ofrecía a su lado._

_De repente pareció acordarse de algo y se golpeó la frente con la mano._

–_Que estúpido soy –rió mirándome algo apenado, extendió una mano hacia mí y dijo: –. Mi nombre es Jakotsu Shichinintai, es un placer conocerte…_

–_Kagome –completé aceptando su saludo, estrechando su mano levemente–. Kagome Higurashi._

_Él sonrió, me alcanzó la humeante tasa y ambos nos sumergimos en una tranquila y divertida charla, haciéndome olvidar por unos pocos minutos el motivo de que yo me encontrara allí._

–_Por cierto… –habló con gesto pensativo observando a través de la ventana del balcón y bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su café–. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué hacías llorando en el pasillo? ¿Buscabas a alguien? –preguntó temeroso de meter la pata._

–_Pues sí –suspiré dejando mi bebida a un costado, suprimiendo todas mis intensas ganas de largarme a llorar en sus brazos, estaba tan necesitada de al menos un abrazo de un extraño–. Buscaba a mí… novio_

_Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en aquel término, ¿seguíamos siendo pareja a pesar de todo? _

–_¿Qué ha ocurrido? –inquirió depositando su tasa ya vacía sobre la bandeja y tomando mis manos entre las suyas–. Si quieres hablar de eso yo estoy aquí para escucharte._

–_Gracias -dije intentando buscar las palabras correctas para hablar sin desarmarme en llanto–. Mi novio vive frente a tu departamento._

–_¿Hablas de Inuyasha? –consultó con los ojos bien abiertos._

–_¿Lo conoces? –pregunté esperanzada, Jakotsu podía saber si él se encontraba bien._

–_Por supuesto –dijo con una sonrisa–. Fuimos a la secundaria juntos._

–_¿Sabes a qué hora puedo encontrarlo? –mi emoción iba en aumento, por fin iba a poder verlo, alguien sabía dónde estaba…_

_Pero la expresión de Jakotsu se entristeció de repente, su mirada esquivó la mía y soltó mis manos._

–_Me temo que no –respondió apenado poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la ventana–. Ayer vi como los de la mudanza recogían todas sus cosas apresuradamente, pero no había ni rastros de él. Según lo que pude hablar con el encargado del edificio Inuyasha le ha dicho que necesita mudarse por cuestiones personales…_

_-End Flash Back-_

Todavía seguía preguntándome si esas "cuestiones personales" tenían que ver conmigo, me asustaba la idea de pensar que él había dejado la ciudad porque no quería verme más.

Sin poder evitarlo, la idea de que Inuyasha se había dado cuenta de que lo mejor era dejarme, cortarlo por lo sano y seguir con su vida, no paraba de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

Pero otra parte de mí, desgraciadamente la más pequeña, todavía tenía fe en que él regresaría por mí, me había prometido que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nadie logrará separarnos, porque me amaba.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba yo, sentada sola en mi habitación, llorando su ausencia después de seis meses sin saber nada de él, estancada en el pasado sin atreverme a pensar en el olvido.

–Te llamo luego –le dije a Sango rápidamente, sintiendo por décima vez en el día las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

–_Está bien, cuídate –_suspiró ella en forma de despedida.

Dejé el teléfono sobre el alborotado escritorio y me desplomé sobre la cama, aferrándome con fuerza a la almohada para acallar los continuos sollozos que no podía retener.

Echaba mucho de menos sus cariñosos abrazos, sus palabras reconfortantes, sus besos en los momentos justos, sus expresiones como un libro abierto que me decían todo sin necesidad de que hablara…

Extrañaba todo de él, el sufrimiento de no tenerlo era tan grande que no podía pensar en otra cosa, mi vida se había convertido en una monotonía absoluta de llantos y estudio.

Después de un intenso lloro quedé sumergida en una especie de sopor, entre la inconsciencia y la realidad, hasta que mi madre (lo supuse por su acompasado caminar) irrumpió en mi habitación.

Rayos, como extrañaba poder trabar las puertas, pero me lo tenían prohibido.

–Kagome –murmuró muy despacio, meciéndome por un hombro, al parecer ella creía que estaba profundamente dormida.

Me sorprendió escucharla llamarme de esa forma casi… cariñosa, hacía bastante tiempo que me dirigía la palabra en contadas ocasiones y nunca hablándome tan calmada.

–Hija, despierta –repitió una vez más sentándose a mi lado sin dejar de moverme.

Después de unos considerables segundos abrí los ojos tomándome mi tiempo, haciendo más creyente mi "despertar".

–¿Qué sucede? –pregunté con la voz algo nasal a causa del llanto.

–Quiero hablar contigo –pidió limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que habían quedado sobre mi mejilla y yo me había olvidado de enjugar.

Me senté a su lado abrazándome las rodillas, mirándola detenidamente a la espera de un enorme sermón que había tardado demasiado en llegar.

–Es muy difícil para mí entenderte Kag –comenzó posando su mano sobre la mía, contemplándome sin un rastro de enojo en los ojos–. Fue demasiado duro enterarme por terceros que estabas teniendo una relación a escondidas con un hombre mucho mayor que tú.

–Mamá yo… –intenté hablar, pero su dedo cerro mis labios.

–Esta vez seré yo la que hable –dijo–. Tu padre está muy enojado pero debes entenderlo, él siempre quiso lo mejor para ti, y sin duda estar relacionada con una persona seis años mayor no es nunca lo que él se imaginaba para tu futuro.

Quise interrumpirla, decirle que Inuyasha siempre sería lo mejor para mí, porque no existía hombre en el planeta al que amara más que a él, pero su intensa mirada me contuvo de hacerlo.

–Lo que tu padre y yo queremos es que entiendas que esa relación no iba a llegar a ningún lado Kagome, tú eres sólo una niña que no sabe lo que quiere y él se aprovechó de la situación.

¿Qué diablos? Mi madre no conocía ni pizca lo que Inuyasha quería, no estaba en condiciones de decir absolutamente nada.

–No es cierto –dije rápidamente, negándome a creer sus palabras, ella sólo lo decía para intentar convencerme de que lo mejor era estar alejada de él–. No sabes lo que dices –agregué reacia a su contacto, de repente quería estar sola, que se fuera y dejara de llenarme la cabeza con estupideces.

–Es la verdad hija –insistió ella mirándome con ternura–. Sé que todavía cuesta, pero pronto te darás cuenta de que ese hombre fue un gran error en tu vida, algo pasajero, estoy segura de que encontrarás a alguien de tu edad que te quiera mucho más que él y que de verdad te convenga.

Negué con la cabeza un par de veces, incrédula con aquella conversación.

–Calla, por favor –pedí poniéndome de pie rápidamente y corriendo a la ventana, alejándome de ella lo más posible; hubiera salido de la habitación, pero mi padre estaba en la sala y lo que menos quería era encontrármelo.

Mi madre sonrió procurando mostrarse maternal.

–Cuando quieras darte cuenta habrás encontrado a un chico que valga la pena hija, yo lo sé. Ahora olvídate de ese aprovechado y esa relación estúpida.

¿Inuyasha aprovechado? ¿Relación estúpida? Por favor que alguien la callara.

–¡Basta! –Grité tapándome los oídos en un gesto demasiado infantil, pero necesitaba impedir que siguiera hablando así de él–. No sabes lo que dices, él me ama y yo a él –expliqué enojada observando la sorpresa en su rostro al oírme decir eso.

–¿Amar? –Repitió con una media sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios–. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor Kagome, eres muy chica todavía para eso.

–Vete –pedí sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Ella no sabía lo que yo sentía, no era nadie para etiquetar mis sentimientos de esa forma.

–Sólo quiero que lo entiendas –insistió acercándose a la salida–. Estarás mejor sin él –finalizó cerrando la puerta después de salir, dejándome en el interior con una herida agigantada en el pecho.

Sentía que no podía respirar, el vacio en mí me oprimía de tal forma que me costaba ingresar aire, las piernas se me doblaron y caí al suelo sin poder sostenerme de nada, agarrándome el pecho con fuerza, en un intento de mantener unidas las miles de piezas rotas de lo que quedaba de mi corazón.

–Inuyasha –sollocé entre las descontroladas lágrimas.

Estaba muriéndome de a poco sin él, todos los días era un infierno constante del cuál no tenía escapatoria.

"Inuyasha, dónde sea que estés, por favor regresa a mí, no puedo hacerlo sin ti"

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	17. Siempre hay sol detrás de las nubes

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 17/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: perdoooon por la demora! soy una despistada total. Sin mas que decir, no los entretengo, disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Capítulo 17: Siempre hay sol detrás de las nubes.

Kagome´s POV

Miraba distraídamente la lluvia torrencial que caía sobre la ciudad, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos con gesto de aburrimiento. Era la primera vez en casi siete meses que mis padres me habían dejado completamente sola en la casa, al parecer creían que tanto tiempo ya era suficiente para que me olvidara de Inuyasha y no saliera en su búsqueda a la mas mínima ocasión.

Que equivocados que estaban…

Él era en lo que pensaba constantemente día y noche, sin un segundo de descanso.

Aquel horrible día estaba más apenada de lo normal (si eso era posible) y le daba vueltas al asunto sin poder controlarlo, como una completa masoquista.

Hacía una semana había cumplido dieciséis años, y esperaba ilusamente que Inuyasha apareciera para al menos felicitarme, eso pensaba pero…

_-Flash Back-_

_La mañana de mi cumpleaños amaneció totalmente despejada, presagiando un hermoso día soleado y sin viento. Fui despertada por Sango a eso de las ocho de la mañana, para ser un domingo era una hora demasiado temprana._

_Mi amiga había decidido caer de sorpresa a mi casa y mis padres no habían tenido ningún problema con que se me tirara encima mientras dormía plácidamente._

_Estuvimos juntas toda la mañana y mayor parte de la tarde, Yuka y Eri aparecieron unas horas después y las cuatro disfrutábamos de una entretenida charla en el jardín bajo los relucientes rayos del sol._

–_¿Quieres hacer algo en especial? –preguntó Yuka mientras yo me acomodaba mejor sobre el mullido césped, doblando los brazos y descansando la cabeza sobre ellos._

–_No lo sé –murmuré pensativa–. Quizás…_

–_¡Kagome! –gritó mi madre desde el interior de la casa._

–_¿Qué ocurre? –inquirí bufando por la interrupción._

–_Llegó algo para ti –dijo haciéndome señas para que me acercara desde el umbral de la puerta._

–_¿Para mí? –alcé una ceja intrigada, poniéndome de pie rápidamente, ¿quién me habría mandado algo?_

–_Está en la sala –explicó señalando dicho lugar y volviendo a sus quehaceres en la cocina._

–_Gracias –musité divisando un paquete envuelto en papel dorado sobre la mesa ratona._

_¿Qué habría en el interior? ¿Caía la mínima posibilidad que fuera de parte de Inuyasha? ¿Sería el día que tendría noticias suyas?_

_Con estas y un millón de preguntas más en mi cabeza caminé apresurada hasta el objeto y lo levanté, sentándome sobre el sofá con el regalo en el regazo._

_Mis manos temblaban mientras intentaban romper lo más rápido posible el envoltorio, encontrándome finalmente con una enorme caja de bombones junto a un sobre color crema._

_Me quedé estática unos segundos, contemplando absorta la pequeña carta, podía tener cosas muy importantes como también no, no debía ilusionarme por una estupidez como esa._

_Tomé el papel dándome mi tiempo y lo abrí despacio, con miedo de que en realidad estuviera en blanco, al desdoblarlo pude leer unas cortas pero hermosas palabras:_

"Feliz cumpleaños. Te amo"

_Sentía el corazón acelerado y mis ojos volvían a estar empañados en lágrimas, era él, Inuyasha había vuelto. Me llevé la carta a los labios cerrando los ojos, de pronto el dolor había disminuido considerablemente._

–_¿Qué era? –preguntó Sango entrando en la sala muy despacio, observándome con una ceja alzada._

–_¡Sango, es él! –grité con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez en meses–. Inuyasha me ha escrito –dije sacudiendo el papel en mis manos._

–_¡Déjame ver! –pidió con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa._

_Me arrebató el mensaje y se sentó a mi lado, leyendo las cortas palabras con el ceño fruncido._

–_Kag, ¿cómo estás tan segura de que es él? –inquirió dejando caer sus brazos sobre las piernas, mirándome algo preocupada, como si creyera que me derrumbaría en cualquier instante, pero estaba lo suficientemente "feliz" como para no hacerlo, ya no más._

–_Sé que es Inuyasha –asentí llevándome una mano al pecho–. Lo siento aquí – agregué señalando el lugar dónde mi corazón latía con nuevas fuerzas._

–_Creo que no es conveniente que saques conclusiones apresuradas –opinó devolviéndome la carta, la cual doblé con sumo cuidado y coloqué dentro del bolsillo de mis jeans–. Como no tiene nombre puede ser de cualquier persona._

–_¿De quién Sango? –cuestioné poniéndome de pie y recogiendo la caja de bombones, con la idea de compartirlos con las demás._

–_No lo sé, pueden haber muchos hombres interesados en ti._

–_No digas tonterías, Inuyasha es el único que diría que me ama –contradije restándole importancia al asunto._

_El día transcurrió sin mucho más que relatar, las chicas se fueron cuando comenzó a oscurecer y mis padres decidieron tratarme como su hija sólo porque era mi cumpleaños, sin regaños, ni llantos, ni peleas._

_A la mañana siguiente desperté mucho más animada, sintiéndome extrañamente menos triste, me cambié para ir al instituto en un tiempo récord y bajé a desayunar tarareando una canción que había escuchado el día anterior por la radio._

–_Al parecer estás feliz –comentó mi madre observándome con una ceja alzada mientras me servía el desayuno._

–_Lo estoy –contesté pensando en el motivo de mi alegría, interiormente tenía la esperanza de encontrarme con Inuyasha en cualquier momento, sabía que lo vería pronto._

–_Me alegro –dijo con una sonrisa, si tan sólo supiera el porqué de mi extraña y repentina mejoría de seguro no se alegraría._

_Terminé de desayunar en un tranquilo silencio, luego mi madre me llevó al instituto por las desiertas calles a la luz del sol recién amanecido._

–_Que tengas un buen día –me deseó mientras yo me bajaba del coche._

–_Gracias –dije esperándolo de todo corazón, dándole la espalda en dirección a las enormes puertas doble hoja._

_Caminé despacio por los desiertos pasillos, había llegado más temprano de lo habitual y no habían muchos alumnos todavía. A pesar de eso la entrada a mi salón estaba abierta, lo que significaba que alguno de mis compañeros ya estaba dentro._

_Debo confesar que no me sorprendió ver a Koga sentado sobre su pupitre, el tenía la costumbre de llegar antes que nadie._

–_Buenos días –saludó con una gran sonrisa, al parecer yo no era la única que se había levantado con el pie derecho._

–_Hola –devolví el saludo por mera cortesía, él y yo no nos llevábamos precisamente bien después de todo lo que había ocurrido, además de que por alguna extraña razón que desconozco logró enterarse de que Inuyasha y yo habíamos roto y se pavoneaba cerca de mí a propósito._

–_¿Cómo ha estado tu día de cumpleaños? –preguntó levantándose y acercándose a mí con pasos largos._

–_Bien –respondí a secas dándole la espalda, lo que menos necesitaba era su presencia en aquel momento, mi repentina felicidad estaba en amenaza de desaparecer como una frágil pompa de jabón._

–_¿Recibiste mi regalo? –inquirió tomando mi hombro para que lo enfrentara._

–_¿Tu… regalo…? –musité en un hilo de voz, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, por favor que no fuera lo que estaba pensando._

_El frunció el ceño, mirándome con seriedad._

–_Claro, te envié una caja de chocolates, tu madre dijo que te la daría._

_-End Flash Back-_

Fue muy estúpido de mi parte ilusionarme de esa forma, al final resultó ser que Sango tenía razón y el estúpido regalo sólo era de Koga, quién no tenía ningún derecho a decirme te amo por escrito.

Bufé recogiendo mi cabello hacia atrás en un intento de acomodarlos en una desprolija cola de caballo, me puse de pie con pereza y caminé hacia la cocina descalza; a pesar de la lluvia torrencial hacía mucho calor y humedad, por lo que me paseaba por la casa vestida solamente con unos cortos shorts negros y una blusa blanca por arriba del ombligo.

Mientras llenaba de agua helada el vaso más grande que había encontrado escuché a mi móvil sonar, avisándome que había recibido un mensaje. Dejé la fría bebida sobre la mesada y volví a la sala, buscando el celular entre los cojines del sofá.

Abrí el correo con desinterés, notando que provenía de un número desconocido, comencé a leerlo mientras bebía largos tragos de aquel celestial líquido, era un mensaje extremadamente largo:

"_Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar, te he extrañado como a nadie en éste mundo…_"

¿Qué diablos? ¿Quién se atrevía a escribirme cosas como éstas sabiendo lo mal que la estaba pasando?

"…_Te amo demasiado y espero que sepas entender lo que hice. Sé que estuve mal, no debí abandonarte después de haberte prometido que nunca nada nos separaría, pero tenía mis razones y espero que puedas al menos escucharme…"_

¿Sería posible?

"…_Entendería si me digieras que no quieres saber más nada de mí después de todo este tiempo, quizás hayas seguido con tu vida y todo esto esté enterrado como un recuerdo que no es conveniente traer otra vez. Pero intentar no cuesta nada, y porque significas demasiado para mí confío en que al menos me abrirás la puerta…"_

Unos cuantos golpes en la entrada me sobresaltaron mientras leía el final del mensaje:

"…_Te amo pequeña. Inuyasha."_

Mi corazón se detuvo, mis piernas flaquearon amenazando con dejarme tirada por el suelo, y alguien volvió a tocar la puerta.

¿De verdad sería él? ¿Valía la pena ilusionarme nuevamente para terminar más destruida de lo que ya estaba al darme cuenta de que él no estaba en realidad al otro lado de la puerta?

Caminé hasta la sala como una autómata, divisando una alta figura a través de las cortinas blancas, había un hombre en la entrada, un hombre físicamente muy parecido a Inuyasha.

Sentía un exceso de adrenalina correr por mis venas mientras buscaba las llaves para poder abrir, ¿sería lo correcto abrirle? ¿De verdad sería él, después de tanto tiempo?

Me acerqué con extremada lentitud y el llavero tintineando entre mis temblorosas manos, quien fuera el que estaba del otro lado seguía llamando a intervalos.

–¿Quién es? –pregunté en un balbuceo, sosteniendo con fuerza el picaporte.

–Soy yo, Kagome.

"_Es su voz_" pensé reconociendo aquel acento marcado y el tono rasposo y varonil.

Ya no había dudas, Inuyasha estaba esperando fuera de mi casa a que yo le abriera, todo eso sonaba tan irreal que lo más seguro era que me despertara en unos minutos, angustiada al darme cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño.

Dispuesta a arriesgarme introduje la llave en la puerta y le di las vueltas correspondientes abriéndola ligeramente, inconscientemente estaba esperando encontrarme con cualquier otra persona.

Pero él de verdad estaba allí, parado en el umbral observándome desde su imponente estatura.

–Inuyasha –susurré sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, esta vez de felicidad, sin dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad.

Sin decir nada acortó la distancia en dos largas zancadas y me tomó en sus brazos, levantándome del suelo en un abrazo como hacía tiempo que no me daban, mientras yo pasaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello y juntábamos nuestros labios en un descontrolado beso.

Inuyasha´s POV

Por fin volvía a tenerla entre mis brazos, después de tanto tiempo alejado podía embriagarme con el dulce aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos y apretar contra mí su suave y pequeño cuerpo.

La besé como sí mi vida dependiera de ello, disfrutando tenerla a mi lado luego de haberla extrañado como un condenado casi por siete meses, había sido una tortura tenerla tan lejos, pero para todo existían motivos.

A regañadientes me separé lo suficiente de ella para sentarla sobre el sofá antes de cerrar la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

–Te he extrañado –me dijo en un murmullo, las silenciosas lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

–Yo también –dije secándolas con el pulgar y sentándome a su lado–. Más de lo que te imaginas.

–¿Por qué te fuiste? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, como si le costara mucho hablar de ello, por dentro me imaginé que así sería–. Te busqué por todos lados, en tu departamento, en la academia, pero no diste señales de vida –agregó frunciendo el ceño.

–Es complicado pequeña –suspiré sentándola sobre mi regazo para poder abrazarla, como extrañaba tenerla entre mis brazos.

–Tengo bastante tiempo, comienza a hablar –pidió aferrándose a mí como si tuviera miedo de que me esfumara, sonreí por el tono demandante de su voz, había extrañado mucho aquel carácter.

Suspiré sabiendo que no me quedaba más remedio que contarle absolutamente todo lo que había pasado en ese largo tiempo.

–Bueno…- comencé haciendo memoria, intentando no olvidarme de nada–. Ese lunes, después de dejarte en el instituto, fui a mi departamento…

_-Flash Back-_

_Dejé el auto en el estacionamiento y caminé hacia el ascensor arrastrado los pies, abatido por todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo en tan poco tiempo, era demasiado para sólo tres días._

_Una vez en mi piso comencé a andar por el alargado pasillo mientras buscaba mis llaves dentro del bolso, cuando choqué contra alguien de forma estrepitosa._

–_Lo siento mucho señor –me disculpé alzando la vista lentamente, encontrándome cara a cara con Naraku, el dueño de la academia._

_¿Qué había pasado para que él mismo en persona se presentara en mi edificio? ¿Sería lo que yo estaba pensando…?_

–_Está bien Inuyasha –dijo sin dejar de observarme con su gélida mirada_–. _¿Podemos entrar en tu departamento? Hay algo importante que debemos discutir –preguntó seriamente, aunque muy en el fondo pude notar cierto deje de diversión en sus oscuros ojos, él disfrutaba de los nervios de otros._

_Asentí con torpeza mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar hasta la puerta._

_Una vez dentro de la estancia le pedí que se sentara en el sofá y me esperara hasta que yo dejara mis cosas y buscara algo para beber. Volví minutos más tarde con dos copas de vino._

–_¿Querías hablarme de algo? –pregunté deseando interiormente que no tuviera absolutamente nada que ver con Kikio y Kagome._

–_Pues sí, y me temo que no son buenas noticias._

_Tragué saliva con cierta dificultad, preparando mis oídos para la bomba que estaba a punto de caer sobre mí._

–_Hemos recibido cierta información –comenzó dándole vueltas a la copa entre sus dedos, sin mirarme– de que estás involucrado con una alumna de nuestra institución –frenó sus movimientos para alzar la vista y dejarme helado con aquella fiereza en sus pupilas–, qué es seis años menor que tú._

_Mi corazón latía desbocado y mi mente trabajaba a diez mil revoluciones, tratando de formular algo coherente para decir. Sin embargo Naraku prosiguió después de un corto silencio:_

–_He venido para exigirte una explicación, sabes que estás metido hasta los codos en una situación que no te dejará muy bien parado que digamos –una malévola sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios, yo me mordí los míos para callar la enorme cantidad de improperios que estaba por decirle._

–_Bueno, yo… _–_me callé unos instantes, pensando en qué sería lo correcto decir–. Sí, es verdad –dije rápidamente, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por haberlo soltado._

_Naraku me observó callado por unos interminables e infernales minutos, luego asintió con la cabeza y dijo:_

–_Me temo que tendré que aplicar ciertas medidas para ponerle freno a esto._

_Dejé de respirar instantáneamente, imaginándome lo imposible que sería vivir sin Kagome a mi lado, no podía permitir que nos hicieran esto._

–_Mientras nosotros hablamos, Kagura se está comunicando con los señores Higurashi, para explicarles la situación y que ellos decidan qué hacer con su hija…_

_Maldije por lo bajo, imaginándome el infierno que le harían pasar a Kagome._

–_Y con respecto a ti. Creo que ya sabes muy bien lo que va a suceder –habló tomándose su tiempo, regodeándose de mi expresión de desconcierto y rabia–. Estás despedido –agregó mientras yo sentía como una fiera rugía en mi interior, pidiéndome que me abalanzara contra Naraku._

–_Está bien –acepté con los dientes fuertemente apretados, aceptando que eso era lo menos que podía pasarme._

–_Espero entiendas, siendo tú un chico tan listo, que lo mejor para ambos sería que te tomaras unas… largas vacaciones, quizás al extranjero –dijo mirándome con cierta dureza, desafiándome a contradecirlo._

–_¿Irme? –repetí sin entenderlo del todo._

–_Sí, irte lejos por un buen tiempo. El suficiente para que esa chiquilla se olvide de ti. No es aconsejable que sigan con esta "cosa" que no tiene ni patas ni cabeza –opinó cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de sonreír estúpidamente._

_Mi enojo aumentó al escucharlo, como se atrevía a llamar "cosa" a nuestra relación, condenado malnacido._

–_No pienso viajar –mascullé decidido._

–_Me temo que eso no está a discusión. Los padres de Kagome podrían denunciarte a la policía si así lo quisieran, si fueras más inteligente entenderías que debes salvar tu pellejo y marcharte._

–_Pero…_

–_No le des más vueltas Inuyasha –interrumpió poniéndose de pie, lo imité llevándome las manos a los bolsillos para frenar las intensas ganas de golpearlo–. Te llamaré mañana y quiero que ya tengas todo listo para marcharte y un destino elegido. Si es posible a otro continente –explicó dándome la espalda para acercarse a la salida._

_Me quedé parado donde estaba, incapaz de mover un músculo, no era posible que todo esto nos estuviera sucediendo._

_Sin decir una palabra más Naraku se marchó, creyendo que ya había causado desastres suficientes para estar en paz consigo mismo, dejándome totalmente destruido y con amenaza de estallar en cualquier momento._

_Después de unos largos segundos mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, pensando con rapidez en lo que podría hacer._

_¿Estaría bien irme por un tiempo? ¿El suficiente hasta que las aguas se calmaran?_

_Lo primero que estaba decidido a hacer era llamar a Kagome, explicarle lo que había pasado y avisarle que me ausentaría por un tiempo. Corrí a mi habitación para buscar mi móvil, pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado._

_Desesperado bajé corriendo al estacionamiento, desbaratando el automóvil en busca del maldito celular que no aparecía. Finalmente llegué a la conclusión de que lo había perdido._

_Bufé exasperado, esas cosas sólo podían pasarme a mí en momentos como estos._

_Volví al departamento pensando en utilizar el teléfono de la casa, pero recordé que todo el edificio se había quedado sin línea por un corte a causa de una tormenta. _

_Frustrado di un par de vueltas innecesarias por la sala, sosteniendo la cabeza entre las manos y pensando qué demonios podía hacer._

_Quería salir corriendo de allí a buscar a Kagome, pero era demasiado temprano todavía y ella se encontraba en el instituto._

_A la tercera caminata alguien golpeó la puerta, sacándome de mi confundido ensimismamiento. Me acerqué a la entrada refunfuñando, quién fuera el inoportuno no tenía ganas de atender._

_Me sorprendió que el que llamara fuera nada más ni nada menos que mi padre._

–_¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté algo brusco sin querer, no era normal que mi progenitor viniera a visitarme._

–_Vengo a ayudarte –dijo con seriedad auto invitándose a entrar y a sentarse sobre el sofá._

–_¿En qué? –inquirí rodando los ojos y sentándome a su lado con un gran suspiro._

–_Sé todo lo que sucedió Inuyasha –explicó endureciendo la mirada–. Necesitas ayuda y estoy dispuesto a dártela._

–_¿Qué piensas sobre eso? –cuestioné confundido por su actitud tan calmada, cualquier padre que se hubiera enterado que su hijo salía con una muchacha mucho menor no se quedaría tan pacífico._

–_No puedo opinar al respecto –murmuró mirándome fijamente–- Tú madre es cinco años más joven que yo, es una situación parecida –agregó con una ladeada sonrisa._

_Era cierto, nunca me había detenido a pensar que mis padres también tenían una diferencia considerable de edad, pero en sus tiempos no existían los prejuicios de la actualidad, y de seguro mi madre no había sido su alumna primero._

_Suspiré con una luz de esperanza en los ojos, era bueno contar con el apoyo de mi padre, aunque no serviría de mucho si no podía volver a ver a Kagome._

–_Primero que nada –comenzó carraspeando para llamar mi atención, me había distraído pensando en ella_– _Creo que tienes que dejar que las cosas se calmen aquí, quizás no te vendría mal acompañarme a Estados Unidos en un viaje de negocios –propuso mientras luchaba por no bufar, ¿por qué todos querían alejarme de Kagome?_

–_No puedo irme así como así, necesito avisarle… _–_dije aceptando a medias su propuesta._

–_Piénsalo bien Inuyasha, lo más conveniente sería que ella no sepa nada de todo esto, si sus padres se enteran de que todavía mantienen contacto será peor. Desaparece por uno o dos meses, lo suficiente para que ellos piensen que no volverás a buscarla y crean que Kagome se ha olvidado de ti. Luego regresarás._

_¿Uno o dos meses? Era imposible, no podía imaginarme apartado de ella un día entero y él hablaba de meses._

–_No quiero –negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, divisando su hermosa sonrisa y su brillante mirada, necesitaba con urgencia tenerla a mi lado, poder abrazarla._

–_No te comportes como un crío –me regañó enojado, era la primera vez en años que mi padre me retaba como si todavía fuera un niño._

_Fruncí el ceño molesto, ¿me consideraba un crío por no querer abandonar a la persona que amaba?_

–_No voy a dejar a Kagome sola –enfaticé cruzándome de brazos._

_Mi padre rodó los ojos antes de contestar._

–_No seas tan necio hijo. Tienes que entender que la situación no te favorece en nada, si te acercas más de la cuenta a Kagome lo más probable es que termines tras las rejas, piensa en lo mal que lo va a pasar ella sabiendo que sus padres te metieron en la cárcel._

_Era una explicación lógica, pero la sola idea de irme lejos sin que Kagome estuviera alertada de eso me producía escalofríos. ¿Pensaría ella que yo la había abandonado? ¿Que no la amaba más?_

–_Padre, tienes que entenderme _–_comencé con la voz repentinamente ahogada._

–_Créeme que lo hago –dijo con seriedad–. Y porque te entiendo sé que lo mejor para los dos es que desaparezcas por un tiempo. Sólo por dos meses, luego no te detendré si quieres volver –ofreció mirándome con sinceridad._

_Después de unos largos minutos deliberando asentí con la cabeza, mi progenitor tenía razón, me iría el tiempo suficiente para que todo se calmara, luego volvería a buscar a la muchacha endemoniada que me hacía tan feliz._

_Ese mismo día comencé a colocar mis cosas en cajas, iba a llevarme lo justo y necesario pero mi padre había insistido en que sí iba a vivir en Nueva York por dos meses tenía que tener todas mis pertenencias, el departamento allí era demasiado grande y no estaba amueblado._

_A regañadientes acepté que llamara a un servicio de mudanzas que se llevaría todo el día siguiente, nuestro vuelo estaba programado para las seis de la tarde de ese día._

_-End Flash Back-_

–Pero ¿no iban a ser sólo dos meses? –preguntó Kagome con el rostro escondido entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

–Al principio así iba a serlo –suspiré recordando aquel momento–. Mi llegada a Estados Unidos fue muy favorable para la empresa, logré adaptarme en menos tiempo del estimado y en cuestión de días las acciones de la compañía habían aumentado considerablemente. Pero tres días antes de finalizar el segundo mes tuvimos problemas económicos bastante graves; sigo sin explicarme que rayos sucedió, sólo sé que tuve que quedarme e intentar estabilizar los ingresos de alguna forma.

–¿Te quedaste allí por negocios?

–Sabes que no era lo que quería –dije algo frustrado, Kagome pensaba que había preferido el trabajo antes que ella–. Pero éramos muy pocos los que teníamos el poder para lograr que la empresa saliera a flote nuevamente, y debía quedarme.

Se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, enojada conmigo por haberla abandonado.

–Escucha –dije tomando una decisión–, entendería si me dijeras que no quieres verme más. Debes haber sufrido demasiado por mi culpa y no quiero que sigas haciéndolo…

–¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? –murmuró contrariada separándose de mí lo suficiente para observarme con enojo–. ¿Crees que después de haberte salido de mi vida por siete largos meses voy a permitir que vuelvas a irte? Estás muy equivocado.

Sonreí al escuchar sus palabras, acorté nuevamente la distancia para besarla con ansias.

–Nada más volverá a separarnos, te lo prometo…

* * *

**_¿Reviews?_**


	18. Escape

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 18/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: muchisimas gracias por los hermosos reviews del capitulo anterior! me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado, y espero que este nuevo cap les guste todavia mas! enjoy!

* * *

Capítulo 18: Escape.

Kagome´s POV

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirí acariciando sus cabellos con lentitud, él descansaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho, ambos recostados sobre mi cama, desnudos bajo las sábanas.

–En ese caso serían dos preguntas –murmuró contra mi piel–. Acabas de hacerme una.

–Muy chistoso –reí golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

–Cuéntame tus dudas –dijo entremedio de un bostezo.

–Bueno… un vecino de tu departamento me dijo que el lugar había sido alquilado, me preguntaba a dónde vivirás ahora –dije mirando hacia el techo distraídamente.

–De eso mismo quería hablarte –respondió misterioso rodando hacia un costado y sentándose con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Decidí imitarlo, al parecer íbamos a hablar de algo importante, me senté rodeando mi desnudo cuerpo con los brazos y las sábanas, él me miro molesto, sabía que no le agradaba que yo me cubriera, me había visto desnuda un millón de veces, pero aquel hecho seguía causándome vergüenza.

–¿Vas a responderme? –pregunté segundos después, contemplando su pensativa expresión.

Pareció volver en sí y contestó:

–Cómo sabía que al volver no tendría mi viejo departamento estuve pensando y… digamos que utilicé algo del dinero que logré ahorrar en Estados Unidos para invertirlo en un casa –dijo observándome repentinamente serio–. Una casa en la que quiero que vivas conmigo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso lo decía enserio? ¡No podía creerlo!

–¡¿Vivir juntos? –dije todavía incrédula, él asintió confirmando mis dudas y yo me lancé a sus brazos, besándolo con fervor–. ¡Me encantaría! –acepté entremedio de nuestros desesperados besos.

Se aferró a mi cintura con ambos brazos y me recostó otra vez sobre la cama con él sobre mí, acariciando cada parte de mi cuerpo que tenía al alcance.

–El único problema –musitó entre beso y beso–. Son tus padres.

–¿Qué hay con ellos? –cuestioné con la mente algo nublada por un mar de fantásticas sensaciones.

–No puedes irte así como así –explicó descendiendo sus labios hacia mi cuello–. Puede que sus métodos no hayan sido los correctos, pero ellos quieren lo mejor para ti Kagome.

–¿Acaso quieres que les diga que me iré a vivir contigo? –pregunté riendo por las cosquillas que me provocaba su pelo contra mi hombro–. Seguramente se lo tomarán de maravilla –ironicé mordiéndome el labio con fiereza, sintiendo sus traviesas manos trazando círculos sobre mis muslos.

–Puedes decirles algo parecido –rió él restándole importancia.

Nos quedamos callados unos segundos y volvimos a besarnos, por un instante había olvidado completamente lo que me había dicho.

–¿Piensas llevarme a conocer la casa? –pregunté intentando despejar mi mente–. ¿O vas a tenerme presa en la cama todo el día?

–Admito que la segunda opción me atrae más que la primera –gruñó con la voz ronca separándose de mí lo suficiente para devorarme con sus grisáceos y ardientes ojos–. Pero prometí que te llevaría –agregó poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Antes de que fuera capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo Inuyasha ya se había puesto los bóxers y buscaba sus jeans debajo de la cama, yo tardé un rato más esperando a que mi cabeza volviera a funcionar correctamente.

Me levanté con cierta lentitud, sintiendo mis piernas flaquear un poco por todas las emociones que seguían recorriéndome como un chorro de agua caliente, el muy bastardo me había besado hasta la locura, me había encendido como una llama, y luego se alejaba de mí de esa forma.

Gruñí para mis adentros localizando mis bragas azules olvidadas en el suelo a un lado de la mesa de luz, me las coloqué divisando también mis pantalones negros detrás de la cómoda, vestida solamente de la cintura para abajo comencé a buscar mi sostén, que no se dignaba a aparecer.

–¿Has visto mi sostén? –le pregunté abrazándome a mi misma para cubrir mi desnudez, Inuyasha bufó y se dejó caer sobre la cama totalmente vestido.

–No lo sé, tiene que estar por ahí –bostezó encogiéndose de hombros.

–Pues no, Señor obviedad, no está por ahí –contesté con el ceño fruncido–. Fuiste tú quien desesperadamente esparció la ropa por toda la habitación, tienes que saber dónde cayó.

–Kag, estaba más concentrado en desvestirte rápido para tenerte después de siete largos meses, en mi cabeza no había espacio para prestarle atención a dónde caían las cosas –explicó con una media sonrisa mientras yo me sonrojaba.

Me di la vuelta algo enojada y por fin lo encontré, un pedazo de tela blanca se dejaba ver por debajo del escritorio. Me agaché lo suficiente para divisar mi sostén escondido allí entre el polvo, estiré la mano lo más que pude y lo saqué, colocándolo sobre mi cuerpo mientras caminaba hacia el armario para buscar una blusa.

Inuyasha´s POV

Reí para mis adentros contemplando su infantil enojo, se veía tan tierna con las mejillas sonrosadas de enfado.

–¿Nos vamos? –pregunté tapando una carcajada con una nada creíble tos.

Ella me miró ceñuda y pasó completamente de mí saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras pisando más fuerte de lo necesario. La seguí por detrás rodando los ojos, Kagome ya estaba fuera aguardándome a un lado del automóvil.

Le sonreí sinceramente, cerré la entrada con la llave que había quedado puesta y me acerqué a la muchacha que me miraba fijamente, pasé los brazos alrededor de su cintura y le besé la punta de la nariz, se sentía tan bien tenerla así de cerca cuando me había privado ese placer por tanto tiempo.

–¿Todavía quieres venir a conocer la casa o vas a seguir enojada conmigo por una tontería? -dije acariciando su rostro con los pulgares.

Pareció pensarlo unos segundos, lo suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Acortó la distancia entre nuestras bocas y me besó fugazmente, dándose la vuelta y entrando en el coche dejándome ahí plantado como un idiota.

–¿Queda muy lejos? –preguntó mientras yo encendía el carro y manejaba tranquilo por las transitadas calles.

–No mucho –contesté pensativo.

–¿En comparación con tu departamento…?

–Quizás unas cuadras más que el edificio –medité deteniéndome en un semáforo, giré la cabeza para observarla, sentada a mi lado sonriente contemplando el exterior con los ojos brillosos–. Debo confesarte que fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza encontrar el lugar adecuado, pero es un pintoresco barrio residencial que creo que te gustará –expliqué volviendo mi vista al frente.

–Inuyasha –suspiró apoyándose sobre la puerta para poder clavar su mirada en mí más cómodamente–. Cualquier lugar estará bien, siempre y cuando tú estés conmigo.

Sonreí estúpidamente y ambos nos quedamos callados, disfrutando la silenciosa y tranquila compañía del otro.

–Ya casi llegamos –avisé al verla cabecear por el rabillo del ojo, parecía a punto de quedarse dormida.

–Ok –bostezó desperezándose.

–Sabes, hay algo que todavía no te he dicho –comenté recordando aquel pequeño detalle.

–¿Más sorpresas? –preguntó ella ansiosa.

–Más bien era algo que debería haberte dicho y me olvidé –aclaré riendo, Kagome colocó su pequeña mano sobre mi pierna, a la espera de que hablara–. Bueno… cómo sabía que tenía que buscar un lugar que fuera de tu agrado, en el cual pudieras adaptarte y ser feliz, se me ocurrió la idea de que sería maravilloso que tuvieras como vecina a Sango…

–¡¿Bromeas? –chilló emocionada dando saltitos sobre su asiento.

–Para nada –dije asintiendo con la cabeza–. Después de regresar de Estados Unidos, Miroku y yo pasamos tres días visitando casas en campaña para encontrar las moradas perfectas acordes a los gustos de dos adolescentes. Al parecer creo que no le hemos errado –finalicé deteniendo el coche frente a un alto portón de rejas, busqué el diminuto control automático dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, finalmente lo localicé y pude abrir la entrada, dirigiendo el automóvil frente a varias casas muy hogareñas.

–No puedo creerlo –musitó ella mirando a su alrededor extasiada.

–Kag, por favor ¿podrías cerrar los ojos? –le pedí divisando la preciosa casa a corta distancia.

Ella obedeció removiéndose nerviosa, apretando los párpados fuertemente. Me bajé del carro y lo rodeé para abrir su puerta y ayudarla a bajar, procurando que no viera nada. Me situé tras su espalda y coloqué una mano sobre sus ojos, sólo por si las dudas.

–Vamos a caminar por un pequeño sendero de piedras, no te asustes –susurré contra su oído aferrando su brazo con la mano libre y guiándola por el caminito hasta la entrada–. Cuidado con los escalones –dije en el momento que sus pies chocaron contra la corta escalera de madera.

Subimos los cuatro escalones hasta el porche, la conduje a un costado de la puerta y busqué nuevamente en mis jeans, esta vez encontrando las llaves de la casa.

Abrí la entrada de par en par, situando a Kagome bajo el marco para que al abrir los ojos tuviera una vista general de la parte delantera.

–Bueno, ábrelos…

Kagome´s POV.

Mi respuesta no se hizo esperar, al abrirlos mis ojos se encontraron con un pequeño recibidor con una ornamentada mesita de madera y un delicado jarrón en el centro de ésta.

Muda de asombro avancé unos pasos, mi mirada se dirigió hacia la izquierda, dónde dos pesadas puertas de roble daban paso a una amplia sala de estar, en un costado se vislumbraba una enorme biblioteca repleta de libros desde el suelo al techo. Además de la asombrosa colección había dos sofás de cuero negro y frente a ellos una chimenea fabricada con ladrillos.

Al otro lado del pasillo, frente a la sala, había una escalera de mármol blanca que ascendía al piso superior, quería subir, pero la curiosidad de saber que había en la planta baja logró vencerme. Caminé lentamente observando las pinturas colgadas en las paredes, todas delicadamente pintadas representando alguna mujer hermosa o un paisaje particularmente exquisito. Al final del corredor se abría una amplia estancia, dónde una alargada mesa de roble se extendía a lo largo, a juego con unas hermosas sillas del mismo material, había también un gran ventanal que daba a un amplio jardín, con piscina incorporada, decorado de forma magnífica con todo tipo de plantas y flores que eran desconocías para mí.

La cocina precedía al comedor por una puerta lateral, estaba equipada adecuadamente para cumplir sus básicas funciones, aún así me asombró todos los artefactos que allí se encontraban, yo no sabía usar más de la mitad.

–No te preocupes por ellos –rió Inuyasha siguiéndome por detrás al ver mi expresión de pánico ante toda aquella tecnología–. Yo cocinaré por ti.

–No hace falta que lo hagas –negué con la cabeza pasando los dedos delicadamente por la liza superficie de mármol veteado de las mesadas–. Sólo tendrás que enseñarme como usarlos.

–Por supuesto –aceptó sonriendo y tomándome por la mano–. Todavía queda la mejor parte –murmuró atrayéndome nuevamente hacia el pasillo, en dirección a la larga escalera.

Me dejó subir primero, continuando con mí papel de exploradora. Llegué al rellano superior dónde un pasillo similar al inferior dejaba a la vista cuatro puertas blancas, todas cerradas.

Decidí acercarme a la primera, con el corazón martilleando alocadamente contra mi pecho. La habitación estaba vacía, sin amueblar y con las paredes pintadas de color durazno. Inuyasha llegó por detrás y le hecho una mirada al interior.

–Reservé esta habitación para que tú pudieras utilizarla para lo que quieras, como yo tengo una oficina en la planta baja al lado de la sala me pareció algo injusto que no tuvieras un espacio para ti sola –explicó abarcando toda la habitación con un movimiento de su brazo.

Lo miré asombrada y con las lágrimas rebalsándose de mis párpados, todo aquello era tan perfecto que me costaba creerlo. Me sequé las pocas gotas que habían logrado resbalarse por mis mejillas y salí a buscar otra puerta, ansiosa por lo que iba a encontrarme.

La segunda habitación, para mi asombro, también estaba vacía, las blanquecinas paredes sin vida le daban un aire totalmente deshabitado.

–Inu ¿y este cuarto? –inquirí volteándome para observarlo, se puso muy nervioso de repente y me miró con timidez.

–Tal vez sea osado decirte esto… –musitó entre balbuceos–, pero dejé esta habitación para nuestros… futuros hijos –dijo bajando la mirada–. Entiendo si crees que estoy loco y que tú no quieres niños, es una idea demasiado absurda –se justificó rápidamente.

Sin darme tiempo a replicarle me lancé a sus brazos, me sujetó sorprendido mientras yo buscaba sus labios para besarlo fervorosamente.

–Sería el placer más grande ser la madre de tus hijos –susurré contra su boca esbozando una ancha y sincera sonrisa.

Él también sonrió, pasando sus manos por mi cintura y levantándome en el aire, haciéndome girar despacio para que no me mareara.

–Quiero al menos dos –fantaseó devolviéndome al suelo–. Pero eso será después de que nos casemos y tú hayas terminado la secundaria, eres demasiado pequeña todavía para ser madre –comentó sin borrar la felicidad de su rostro.

Asentí a sus palabras totalmente de acuerdo, yo tampoco pensaba quedar embarazada a los dieciséis años, menuda locura.

Con el corazón hinchado de pura felicidad acorté la distancia a la tercera puerta, cruzando los dedos de no encontrarla vacía como las demás. Para mi alivio, la estancia consistía en un sofisticado baño, con un gran espejo sobre el lavatorio, el cual estaba repleto de jabones y sales perfumados; además de los necesarios implementos de todo baño, también había un enorme jacuzzi en el costado más alejado, dos puertas cerradas de seguro comunicaban aquel lugar con las respectivas habitaciones de los lados.

Volví al pasillo y me encontré a Inuyasha parado frente a la cuarta puerta, esperándome con la expectación brillando en sus grisáceos ojos.

–Esta habitación es muy especial –dijo mientras yo me acercaba–. Dediqué gran parte de mi tiempo a amueblarla de forma que quedara igual a lo que tú merecías. Sin mencionar que será nuestra habitación por siempre, sólo para los dos.

Reprimí el deseo de llorar por tercera vez en el día y me detuve para que él me dejara entrar, cedió con cierta lentitud, abriendo la puerta al mismo tiempo.

El interior estaba un poco oscuro, comprendí que las causantes eran dos pesadas cortinas azul marino que impedían el paso del sol, sin mirar alrededor me encaminé a las amplias ventanas, descorriendo las cortinas y levantando los vidrios para que el lugar se iluminara.

Sólo entonces me di la vuelta, quedando muda de asombro.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de celeste claro, frente a mí, en medio de la habitación y contra la pared del fondo, se alzaba una imperiosa cama matrimonial, adornada con un dosel de cortinas de seda azul y un cobertor a juego con unos mullidos almohadones negros.

Paseé mi atónita mirada por todo el cuarto al menos tres veces, además de la cama había un sillón de cuerpo entero junto a otra pequeña biblioteca y una lámpara de lectura; distinguí la puerta que debía dar al baño, situada a un costado de la cama, frente a las altas ventanas. Pero había una segunda puerta al otro lado que no supe distinguir.

–Creo que te gustaría ver lo que hay adentro –opinó él satisfecho con mis reacciones.

Sin dudarlo me acerqué rebosante de curiosidad. En su interior, mi ya saciada mirada se encontró con un amplio y alargado vestidor, tenía cajoneras y percheros de ambos lados, probablemente uno fuera para mí y otro para Inuyasha.

Regresé a la habitación sin poder articular palabra alguna, ya no encontraba adjetivos que pudieran describir todas las emociones dentro de mí.

–Inu, esto es más de lo que jamás llegué a soñar –confesé dejando que sus bien formados brazos me rodearan en un tierno y protector abrazo.

–Es lo que te mereces. Quiero que seas feliz aquí –murmuró depositando pequeños besos por todo mi rostro.

–Y lo seré. Sólo si tú estás a mi lado…

**Dos días después.**

–_¿Qué piensas hacer con tus padres? –_me preguntó Sango, ambas conversábamos telefónicamente mientras yo me paseaba por mi habitación recogiendo todas mis cosas.

–No haré nada –suspiré doblando un par de blusas y metiéndolas dentro de un bolso–. Me iré sin decirles nada.

–_¿Inuyasha está de acuerdo? Al menos deberías dejarles una nota, como haré yo –_aconsejó algo preocupada.

–Por supuesto que no. Él cree que lo mejor sería hablar con ellos, pero sé que sólo empeorará las cosas. Podría escribirles una carta de despedida, pero creo que tampoco serviría –opiné dejándome caer sobre la cama, todo aquello era demasiado para mí.

Me mudaría al día siguiente, ya no había vuelta atrás, iba a dejar mi casa para siempre, la abandonaría para vivir con Inuyasha, el hombre al que amo más que a nada en este mundo.

¿Debo sentirme mal por lo que estoy haciendo? De seguro que sí, y lo siento, pero tampoco puedo imaginarme una vida sin él, Inuyasha es la razón por la que soporté siete largos meses encerrada entre cuatro paredes bajo el peso de las acusadoras miradas de mis padres. No podría volver a vivir eso otra vez, nunca más…

–_Está bien Kag, creo que no todos los padres actúan de la misma forma –_aceptó Sango con un suspiro_–. Nos veremos mañana, intenta no olvidarte de nada porque no creo que puedas volver –_bromeó despidiéndose.

–Adiós –sonreí alejando el móvil de mi oído y dejándolo sobre el escritorio.

Giré sobre mí misma un par de veces, contemplando todo alrededor, esa alcoba había sido mi refugio por dieciséis años, irme me causaba cierta nostalgia, pero sabía que era lo mejor.

Caminé hasta el gran armario, contemplándolo ahora casi vacío, y saqué la poca ropa que todavía quedaba en él, guardándola en una maleta a punto de reventar. Cerré a duras penas el bolso y registré la habitación dos veces más, confirmando que no me olvidaba de nada.

Era sabido que no podría llevarme todo, pero al menos mi vestimenta y algunas cosas esenciales había cabido en tres valijas. Me llevaba unos cuántos libros, fotografías y discos de música, lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Observé algo apenada mi uniforme del instituto sobre la cama, el año escolar recién empezaba y por suerte Inuyasha me había conseguido un lugar en una escuela cerca de la casa, era obvio que no podía seguir asistiendo a la vieja, sería un lugar demasiado fácil para que mis padres me encontraran.

A pesar de saber que estaba haciendo lo que creía que era lo mejor para mí, fue inevitable derramar unas cuantas lágrimas viendo mi habitación tan vacía como nunca lo había estado.

Secándome las mejillas con la manga de la blusa guardé las maletas debajo de la cama, dónde no corrían peligro de ser vistas. Una vez escondidas las evidencias me dirigí a la cocina, dispuesta a fingir normalidad frente a mi familia, era la última noche que podía pasar con ellos.

Mi madre estaba apoyada sobre la mesada, contemplando con aire distraído el exterior y mi padre leía el periódico muy concentrado, sentado en la mesa del comedor.

–¿Ya tienes hambre? –preguntó mi progenitora al verme entrar, detrás de mí apareció Sota, corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Un poco –contesté dejándome caer sobre una silla.

–Enseguida estará la cena –informó mientras ambas observábamos el anochecer a través de la ventana.

Apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano mirando a los integrantes de mi familia con detenimiento, me sentía el ser más malvado del mundo por abandonarlos, pero era lo que quería, ellos no iban a dejarme ser feliz.

Veinte minutos después estábamos todos cenando alrededor de la mesa en un tranquilo silencio, al menos para ellos, yo me sentía sumergida en agua helada.

–¿Te sientes bien hermana? –inquirió Sota aferrándome del brazo y analizándome preocupado.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con rebalsarse repentinamente, era imposible no sentirme de esa forma cuando mi hermanito me miraba así, demostrándome que de verdad le importaba lo que me sucedía.

–No es nada pequeño, sólo estoy cansada –mentí descaradamente revolviendo sus cabellos con una mano.

–¿Está segura? –interrumpió mi madre desconfiada, al parecer ella se había dado cuenta de que por dentro todo no era como intentaba parecer–. Estás algo pálida y no has tocado la comida.

Distraje mi mirar hacia el plato todavía lleno, no había podido probar bocado, el intenso nudo en mi estómago me lo impedía.

–Ya que lo mencionas –tartamudeé sintiéndome demasiado observada–. Me siento algo indispuesta –confesé, al menos era una verdad a medias.

–Si quieres puedes retirarte –habló mi padre con calma.

No entendía por qué, pero por algún fuerza extraña todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para tratarme demasiado bien, cómo antes, parecían complotados en hacerme sentir fatal por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

–Gracias –musité levantándome de la mesa con lentitud.

Paseé la mirada por ellos tres, contemplándolos a todos en una muda despedida, aunque ninguno pudiera entender realmente lo que quería expresar con mis ojos. Di media vuelta y salí prácticamente corriendo, en dirección a mi habitación.

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, llorando sin poder detenerme, sabía que la mejor forma de sentirme menos miserable era descargar todo lo que llevaba adentro. Apoyé mi cara contra la almohada, ahogando parcialmente los sollozos y sin proponérmelo me quedé completamente dormida…

Desperté horas después, bien entrada la noche, a causa del molesto sonido de mi móvil. Me acerqué al escritorio algo adormilada sin prisa alguna, sabía que era Inuyasha quien llamaba, habíamos acordado que me iría bien de madrugada, para que nadie pudiera impedírmelo.

–¿Diga? –contesté en un bostezo caminando somnolienta hacia la ventana.

–_Estoy fuera Kag –_dijo al momento que yo divisaba su auto aparcado a dos casas de distancia.

–Enseguida salgo –corté la llamada y abrí los pesados postigones sorprendida de que no hicieran un ruido espantoso después de meses sin ser movidos.

Me escabullí por la ventana abierta y corrí silenciosa hasta el coche, él me esperaba parado en la vereda con las manos dentro de la campera.

–¿No tienes frío? –inquirió mirándome ceñudo mientras yo me abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba.

Reparé en el viento helado que cortó mi rostro de repente, no había caído en la cuenta de lo frío que se había puesto, yo solamente llevaba unos jeans algo gastados y una blusa liviana de verano.

–Sí, pero eso no importa ahora –dije restándole importancia, lo tomé de la mano y lo guíe en dirección a la ventana–. Espérame aquí, te pasaré las maletas –susurré contorsionándome al interior nuevamente.

Me agaché bajo la cama y extraje los bolsos, cuidando de no hacer ruidos demasiado fuertes que pudieran despertar a alguien. Me acerqué a Inuyasha cargando con todo el equipaje, él los tomó sin mucho esfuerzo y me miró con una sonrisa.

–Voy a dejar esto en el carro y te esperaré allí. Deberías despedirte de ellos –opinó alejándose hacia el coche.

Lo pensé por unos segundos, parada estática en el lugar mientras el viento entraba a raudales por la ventana haciéndome tiritar. Sin deliberarlo más volví sobre mis pasos y avancé por el alargado pasillo en puntitas de pie.

Abrí la puerta con lentitud, observando la dormida figura de mi hermano, no pude evitarlo y me acerqué a él, depositando un beso sobre su frente y arropándolo mejor con las colchas, Sota sonrió y se removió en sueños mientras el llanto amenazaba con vencerme de nuevo.

Salí de la habitación en dirección a la de mis padres, invadida por el miedo de que despertaran en cualquier instante solo me atreví a despedirme silenciosamente desde la entrada, sintiendo como una parte de mí se quedaba allí, junto a ellos.

Corrí otra vez a mi cuarto y salté al exterior, cerrando la ventana por última vez, apresurándome a la seguridad de los brazos de Inuyasha. Me adentré en el carro en el momento justo que las lágrimas ganaban la batalla y los sollozos me impedían hablar.

Como por arte de magia me sentí instantáneamente abrazada por él y la calidez de su cuerpo me calmó un poco.

–Todo estará bien –susurró Inuyasha besando mi coronilla y sosteniéndome con fuerza–. Yo estoy aquí.

Asentí cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Finalmente, lo hecho hecho estaba…

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


	19. Déjalo ser

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 19/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: mil gracias por los comentarios! estoy muy contenta de que este fic les guste y espero que disfruten de este capitulo! :)

* * *

Capítulo 19: Déjalo ser.

Inuyasha´s POV

Abrí los ojos algo cegado por la luminosidad del cuarto, a mi lado la pequeña figura de Kagome se removió entre las sábanas.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó bostezado restregándose los ojos con ambas manos.

Miré el reloj sobre la mesa de luz, todavía faltaban veinte minutos para empezar el día.

–Tenemos tiempo de descansar un poco más –dije atrayendo su desnudo cuerpo hacia mí para poder abrazarla.

–¿Tienes que ir a trabajar precisamente hoy? –refunfuñó ella acariciando mi pecho con la punta de los dedos.

–Sabes que no puedo faltar –expliqué por décima vez pasando mi mano distraídamente por la piel sedosa de su brazo.

–Vamos Inu, es sábado, diles que estás enfermo –pidió levantándose lo suficiente para mirarme con el ceño fruncido, se veía tan hermosa cubierta solamente con una sábana blanca que mi determinación había comenzado a flaquear.

–Mi padre me conoce amor, yo no me enfermo–excusé besando su expuesto cuello.

Ella suspiró sorprendida y agregó entre balbuceos:

–Por favor, quédate conmigo.

–Me encantaría quedarme –suspiré alejándome de su cálido cuerpo y poniéndome de pie, si no me detenía ahora probablemente me quedaría en la cama todo el día con ella–. Pero el mundo no se detiene porque tú no tengas clases, yo debo ir a trabajar –agregué encerrándome en el baño dispuesto a darme una ducha rápida.

Kagome´s POV

Bufé frustrada girando sobre la enorme y solitaria cama, quedando recostada sobre mi estómago en el lugar dónde minutos antes Inuyasha había estado, enterré la cara en la mullida almohada embriagándome con el exquisito aroma de su colonia.

Me sentía algo molesta de quedarme sola en la casa, era la primera vez desde que nos habíamos mudado que no pasábamos un fin de semana juntos, pero al parecer tendría que portarme bien y dejarlo marchar, no podía ser tan malo estar sola un tiempo, tampoco me vendría mal.

Hacía un mes y unos días que había abandonado mi hogar y mis padres no habían dado señales de conocer mi paradero, eso me mantenía tranquila por un lado, pero por otro los echaba desesperadamente de menos.

Perdida en mis cavilaciones escuché como se abría la puerta del baño, al parecer Inuyasha había terminado de ducharse. Se paseó por la habitación probablemente vistiéndose y acomodando todas sus cosas para marcharse.

–Nos veremos más tarde –murmuró contra mi oído depositando un beso sobre mi cabeza–. Te amo –agregó antes de marcharse.

"_Yo también_" pensé quedándome allí tendida por unos largos y silenciosos minutos.

Después de un descanso considerable decidí ponerme en movimiento, me levanté con cierta pesadez y me di una ducha que pretendía ser rápida, pero demoré bastante tomándome mi tiempo en relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo, luego me vestí con una blusa celeste algo desgastada y unos pantalones sueltos de andar por casa, até mi cabello en una cola alta con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes esparcidos por mi frente y me coloqué unas sandalias viejas pero cómodas.

Una vez que estuve vestida bajé a la cocina con serias intenciones de desayunar algo sustancioso, estaba muerta de hambre.

Mientras el café se hacía y las tostadas se calentaban paseé la mirada a mi alrededor, le había tomado mucho cariño a aquella casa, sobretodo porque era nuestro hogar, en el cuál éramos inimaginablemente felices.

Dejé mi desayuno ya listo sobre la mesa del comedor y me acerqué al gran ventanal para abrir las pesadas cortinas y darle paso al reluciente sol de media mañana, a pesar de que todavía era muy temprano sus rayos quemaban con cierta calidez.

Volví al interior y me senté frente a la hermosa vista del jardín, dándole pequeños sorbos al café con aire distraído.

¿Qué haría sola en una casa tan grande todo el maldito día? No tenía ni idea, pensaba en ponerme a limpiar, pero dos días antes había salido temprano del instituto y me había encargado de ello, la morada estaba relucientemente limpia.

Mi mente comenzó a divagar y me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordaba lo que había sido mi primera vez en aquella nueva escuela…

_-Flash Back-_

–_Creo que he cambiado de idea –tartamudeé nerviosa mirando a través de los cristales del carro. Inuyasha manejaba a mi lado y bufó ante mis palabras._

–_Lamento decirte que no era cuestión de si querías o no –dijo serio estacionando el coche frente a una enorme fachada pintada de blanco inmaculado–. Iba a mandarte a un instituto quisieras o no._

–_Por favor no digas eso –pedí aferrando las tiras de mi mochila con fuerza, mis nudillos habían comenzado a tornarse blancos–. Con esa actitud pareces mi padre –agregué frunciendo el ceño._

–_Recuerda que esa es la idea –sonrió descendiendo del automóvil y ayudándome a bajar–. Todos deben creer que eres mi hija Kag._

–_Pero no me gusta –gruñí cruzándome de brazos sin dejar de observar la intimidante entrada del colegio, una cantidad considerable de alumnos entraba al predio a intervalos._

–_No te comportes como una niña –me regañó parado frente a mí sin siquiera tocarme._

_Odiaba tener que fingir ser algo que no éramos, estaba desesperada por lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo, pero debía seguir toda aquella pantomima de que en realidad él era mi progenitor._

–_Que tengas un buen primer día –me deseó besando mi frente, fue apenas un breve contacto, pero me concentré en sentirlo como la más dulce caricia, no lo tendría cerca por muchas horas._

_Me despedí con la mano mientras lo veía alejarse, sintiendo algo de angustia de quedarme sola en un lugar lleno de desconocidos. Finalmente caí en la cuenta de que el tiempo no pasaría más rápido porque me quedara allí parada como una estúpida, me di la vuelta y contemplé nuevamente la entrada del instituto, indecisa de entrar o salir corriendo._

_Casi como una autómata atravesé las altas rejas de bronce, las manos me temblaban y mi corazón latía desbocado. Mientras caminaba por los alargados pasillos repletos de alumnos sentía varias miradas posadas en mí, tanto de hombres como de mujeres, de seguro debía verme ridícula con ese uniforme._

_Consistía en una cortísima falda verde y una blusa blanca bien ceñida al cuerpo, remarcando demasiado el tamaño de mi busto._

_Desdoblé el pequeño plano que el director del instituto le había dado a Inuyasha días antes y me propuse encontrar mi clase sin precisar la ayuda de nadie, ya era demasiado vergonzoso tener todas esas miradas sobre mí como para seguir haciendo el ridículo._

_Me paseé por el lugar subiendo y bajando escaleras, completamente perdida; hasta que finalmente encontré mi destino, un poco más animada aceleré el paso, ansiosa por llegar y que el día se pasará rápido._

_Desgraciadamente, el día estaba destinado a terminar en fracaso._

_Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la clase el cuerpo de un muchacho se interpuso en mi camino y terminé chocando con él._

–_Lo siento –me disculpé trastabillando hacia atrás, di gracias a Dios de no haberme caído, había altas probabilidades de que con una falda tan pequeña se me viera absolutamente todo._

–_Fíjate por dónde vas –dijo al parecer muy enojado._

_Era varios centímetros más alto que yo, y al parecer ni me había visto. Bajó la mirada lentamente para observarme, tenía los ojos azules muy profundos y el pelo negro atado en una trenza. Se quedó paralizado al verme, estudiándome de arriba abajo._

_Bajé la vista algo cohibida por el intenso escrutinio y me mordí el labio, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era llamar la atención._

–_No te había visto por aquí antes -murmuró con su voz ronca y varonil esbozando una ladina sonrisa–. ¿Eres nueva?_

–_Sí –dije suspirando y poniéndome seria, no había razón para dejarme intimidar en mi primer día._

_Levanté la mirada y lo observé desafiante, dispuesta a todo si hacía falta._

–_Con permiso –pedí haciéndolo a un lado para poder adentrarme en la ya abarrotada clase._

_La mayoría de los presentes hicieron silencio al verme entrar, mientras el muchacho al que había dejado atrás estaba quieto en su lugar con los ojos bien abiertos._

_Mis mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los asientos vacíos del frente y dejaba mis cosas sobre el pupitre, poco a poco las conversaciones se reanudaron y todo el mundo pareció olvidarse de mi existencia._

_Me desplomé encima de mi mochila respirando aliviada, no todo iba a ser tan malo como parecía._

–_Hola –dijo una vos femenina a mi costado, abrí los ojos lentamente y me topé con la esbelta figura de una chica pelirroja, llevaba el abundante cabello atado en dos largas colas a los costados de la cabeza y sus verdes ojos parecían muy amables._

–_Hola –contesté con una tímida sonrisa._

–_Gusto en conocerte –saludó tendiendo su mano para que se la estrechara–. Me llamo Ayame._

–_Kagome –respondí devolviéndole el saludo._

–_¿Te molesta si me siento a tu lado? -me preguntó señalando el pupitre vacío a mi costado._

–_Claro que no –respondí sinceramente invitándola a sentarse._

_Se dejó caer a mi lado y sonrió. Rápidamente comenzamos a conocernos, entablando una cómoda conversación. Le expliqué que el cambio de escuela se debía a que mi "padre" había sido trasladado a este lado de la ciudad por motivos de trabajo y yo no podía seguir asistiendo a mi viejo instituto a causa de la distancia._

_Al parecer aquel engaño era demasiado creíble porque Ayame no continuó preguntando. Minutos después sonó la campana dando por iniciadas las clases, el resto de los alumnos entró en el salón seguidos por un hombre rechoncho y bajito con cara de muy pocos amigos._

_El silencio fue total mientras el profesor se tomaba su tiempo para dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio y pararse frente a toda clase._

–_Buenos días –dijo luego de observarnos detenidamente._

_Todos respondimos al saludo educadamente y tomamos asiento, al parecer el maestro había caído en la cuenta de que era una alumna nueva y no dejaba de mirarme con insistencia._

–_Es Mukotsu –me susurró Ayame sacando los libros de su bolso–. El profesor de química –agregó, aproveché la oportunidad de escribir el nombre y la materia que impartía en un cuaderno en blanco, no iba a ser capaz de recordar a todos los profesores._

_Por suerte, la clase pasó más rápido de lo que imaginaba, cuando la campana sonó nuevamente anunciando el final de la hora me sorprendí de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan veloz. _

_Ayame y yo nos dirigimos hacia un patio interior, teníamos diez minutos de receso y no deseaba quedarme dentro del salón._

–_Dime ¿tienes novio o algo así? –preguntó ella mientras ambas nos dejábamos caer a la sombra de un gran árbol, había otros estudiantes allí con nosotras, descansado igualmente de las agotadoras clases._

–_Pues no –mentí demasiado bien para mi gusto, la imagen de Inuyasha llenó mi mente por completo y recordé que para Ayame él sólo era mi "padre"._

–_Qué lástima –suspiró la muchacha recostándose contra el grueso tronco–. Siendo una chica tan linda._

_Sonreí agradecida con su comentario y me dispuse a mirar a mí alrededor, un grupo de chicos conversaban unos metros más allá, observándonos nada disimulados._

–_Creo que le gustas a Bankotsu –opinó Ayame después de unos silenciosos segundos._

–_¿A quién? –inquirí confundida._

–_Bankotsu –repitió señalando al bullicioso grupo, distinguí entre ellos al muchacho con el que había chocado en la mañana, curiosamente era a él al que Ayame apuntaba._

–_¿Por qué lo dices?_

–_Porque no deja de mirarte –contestó con una sonrisa–. Quién lo diría, la mayoría de las chicas mueren por él._

_Rodé los ojos ante la sensación de deja vú, en el instituto anterior había sucedido lo mismo con Koga. ¿Por qué a mí?_

–_No lo creo –dije segundos después, aquel chico y yo no nos conocíamos y las pocas palabras entrecruzadas no habían sido precisamente amables, no había manera de que se sintiera atraído por mí ¿cierto?_

–_A mi me parece que sí –puntualizó mientras nos levantábamos de nuestro cómodo asiento, el timbre sonaba de nuevo comenzando otra intensa hora de clases._

_Caminábamos en dirección al salón cuando caí en la cuenta de que el grupito nos seguía a corta distancia, riendo estridentemente y codeándose entre sí. Bufé tomando a Ayame por el brazo y acelerando el paso, lo que menos quería era tener problemas en mi primer día por culpa de unos estúpidos._

–_¡Eh tú! –gritó uno de ellos, era demasiado obvio que se dirigían a nosotras._

–_No te des vuelta –mascullé entre dientes al ver que la muchacha espiaba por el rabillo del ojo._

–_Es Bankotsu –me explicó en un susurro–. Te está llamando a ti._

–_No me interesa en lo más mínimo –dije sin despegar la mirada del camino, estábamos solo a unos metros de llegar a nuestro destino._

_Me apresuré a ingresar pero una alta y reconocida figura se interpuso en mi camino igual que en la mañana, impidiéndome la entrada, Ayame contuvo la respiración a mi lado mientras yo fruncía el ceño e intentaba calmarme internamente, sin mucho éxito._

_Levanté la mirada de a poco, controlando los intensos impulsos de golpearlo. Bankotsu me observaba con una tonta sonrisita de superioridad plasmada en el rostro._

–_Te estaba llamando -dijo cruzándose de brazos, su ancha espalda cubría todo el diámetro de la entrada, haciendo imposible que pudiera escabullirme por los costados._

–_Qué bien –bufé mordaz–. Pero desgraciadamente no soy tu perro. Si necesitas a alguien a quien mandar cómprate uno –cerré los ojos suspirando, debía controlar mi enojo o todo se saldría de control._

_Ayame soltó una risa nerviosa y me sujeto por el antebrazo, esperando que lograra calmarme._

–_Uh, que carácter –rió él ampliando aún más la sonrisa, parecía estarla pasando de maravilla._

–_Por suerte para ti no me conoces lo suficiente para decir cuál es mi carácter –dije un poco más calmada._

–_Buen punto, ¿qué te parece salir conmigo para conocernos mejor? –preguntó acercándose más de lo debido._

–_No gracias. A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo perro, y tengo que sacarlo a pasear –contesté riendo logrando zafarme de su avance y entrando a clase con Ayame aferrada a mí._

–_No puedo creerlo –la muchacha se desternillaba de risa mientras tomábamos asiento en nuestros correspondientes pupitres, Bankotsu se había quedado plantado en el pasillo sin mover un músculo–. Tienes una imaginación impresionante._

–_Gracias –balbuceé secándome las lágrimas producto de la risa._

_Minutos después la clase volvió a comenzar, todavía quedaban varias horas para finalizar el largo día._

_-End Flash Back-_

Sonreí como una tonta recordando aquel momento, finalmente la jornada había terminado mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba, había ganado una amiga muy interesante y una especie de "enemigo" que había jurado convencerme de tener una cita con él.

Lo que el pobre Bankotsu no sabía era que Inuyasha se había enterado de todo lo sucedido y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para tener una pequeña "charla" con él, lamentablemente yo no era capaz de controlar los celos de mi novio, tampoco lo haría si pudiera.

Me levanté de la mesa con una sonrisa pensativa y dejé las cosas del desayuno sobre la mesada de la cocina, lavando y acomodando lo que había usado para mantener la casa limpia.

Caminé hasta la sala arrastrando los pies, era todavía muy temprano y me sentía aburrida como un hongo, no había nada divertido para hacer que me mantuviera entretenida un par de horas.

Suspirando me dejé caer sobre el ancho sofá de cuero tomando el control remoto y encendiendo la televisión en el proceso, cambiando los canales constantemente en busca de algo que valiera la pena ver. Pasaba el tiempo y mi aburrimiento iba en aumento, sin duda los fines de semana era obligatorio pasarlos con Inuyasha.

Pasé de canal una vez más y unos cuantos golpes en la puerta lograron sobresaltarme, miré extrañada la entrada, divisando una figura irreconocible al otro lado del vidrio esmerilado. Me puse de pie y me acerqué lentamente, extrañada ante la inesperada visita, era algo extraño que viniera alguien a esa hora un sábado.

Estaba tan concentrada intentando adivinar quién podía ser que no presté atención a ser precavida, cuando quise darme cuenta ya había girado la llave y la puerta se abría lentamente, mostrando poco a poco a la persona que esperaba ser atendida…

–¡¿Mamá? –chillé incrédula dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo mi corazón bombear descontrolado.

Mi madre, no podía creerlo, ¿qué diablos hacía ella allí?

–Hola hija –se limitó a decir echando un vistazo a la casa por encima de mi hombro.

–Qué… qué… –balbuceé incapaz de preguntar, mi asombro era tal que me había dejado muda.

–Tenemos bastante tiempo para explicaciones –me dijo obviando mi falta de tacto–. ¿No me invitaras a pasar?

–Claro –musité demasiado nerviosa como para agregar nada más, en silencio me hice a un lado abriendo más la puerta para dejarla entrar.

Cerré con llave y la guié hacia la sala, ofreciéndole asiento sobre el sofá, ella negó y decidió pasearse por la habitación, contemplando todo con mirada escrutadora.

–Es una casa muy bonita –opinó acercándose a una mesada sobre la chimenea dónde había varios retratos, en los cuáles aparecíamos Inuyasha y yo en diferentes ocasiones. Los observó detenidamente sin comentar nada.

Me mordí la lengua antes de preguntarle qué hacía allí, quería al menos mantener una conversación calmada con ella y no echarlo todo a perder.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –pregunté sintiéndome demasiado incómoda, no podía creer que mi madre de verdad estuviera allí.

–Me encantaría –aceptó dándome la espalda para seguir con su investigación del cuarto.

Suspiré intentando regular mi respiración y salí al pasillo rumbo a la cocina, escuchando los pasos de mi progenitora siguiéndome por detrás.

–Tienen muy buen gusto –comentó echándole un vistazo al jardín a través del gran ventanal.

–Gracias –musité sirviéndole un vaso de refresco y acercándoselo al comedor.

Ella lo aceptó con una mano y le dio pequeños sorbos encaminándose a la cocina, mirando maravillada toda aquella tecnología que me había llevado días enteros manipular.

Me paré a un costado dándole su tiempo para conocer el lugar dónde vivía, muriéndome internamente de curiosidad y nerviosismo, ella estaba ahí por alguna razón y sólo esperaba que no conllevara problemas, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo cómo para que no ocurriera un desastre esperado.

Finalmente pareció cansada de tanto investigar y se sentó en una de las tantas sillas del comedor acercando otra más e invitándome a sentar. Me acerqué con pasos temblorosos y la enfrenté, dejándome caer a su lado. Repentinamente su inexpresivo semblante cambió, observándome ceñuda y enojada me dijo:

–¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hemos pasado tu padre y yo al ver que te habías marchado? –reprochó visiblemente afectada, bajé la mirada incapaz de sostenérsela.

Pues claro que lo sabía, había pasado semanas llorando de lo mucho que los extrañaba, cómo también había sido inexplicablemente feliz con Inuyasha, aunque ellos no lo aprobaran.

–Fue una completa insensatez de tu parte haberte ido de esa forma –continuó sin dejarme hablar.

Por desgracia mi malestar también iba en aumento, y me fue imposible no replicar.

–¿Perdón? Si tú no hubieras menospreciado el amor que le tenía a Inuyasha y no me hubieras prohibido verlo esto no sucedería. Me fui porque no era feliz, vivía encerrada entre cuatro paredes sintiéndome una muerta en vida –gruñí levantándome de un salto y acercándome al jardín, dándole la espalda e intentando calmarme.

–¿Amor? ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo que sientes no es amor! –gritó ella también poniéndose de pie.

Cerré los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, había intentando evitar este tipo de encuentros con mi madre, pero ya no podía quedarme callada sin defenderme, no más la hija sumisa que se dejaba influenciar.

–¡No tienes la mínima idea de lo que siento! –chillé apretando los puños con fuerza y dándome la vuelta, incapaz de parar–. ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Aunque te cueste aceptarlo!

–¡Eres sólo una niña! No tienes noción de lo que es el amor.

–Pues sí la tengo. Y por más que digas yo sé que amo a Inuyasha, y que no puedo vivir sin él.

–¡Deja de decir estupideces! Es sólo una obsesión tuya que se irá con el tiempo.

–¿Sigues creyendo eso? –pregunté con la voz cortada por contener el llanto–. Siete meses pasé sin él. ¡Siete meses! ¿Crees que eso cambió en algo lo que sentía? ¿Pensabas qué si él me buscaba yo no volvería a sus brazos? ¡Estabas muy equivocada!

Me callé el tiempo suficiente para recobrar el aliento, mientras ella buscaba las palabras adecuadas para contraatacar.

–Esto es una completa tontería, tú no deberías estar aquí –dijo intentando serenarse.

Lástima que yo ya había comenzado con el vómito verbal y no pensaba detenerlo.

–¡La que no tiene que estar aquí eres tú! –dije al límite de nervios–. Todo estaba perfectamente sin que te metieras en mi vida. Me dolió demasiado dejarlos pero vivir con Inuyasha es lo que necesito, no puedo estar sin él y tienes que entenderlo por más que no quieras –finalicé dándole rienda suelta al llanto, sin medir la intensidad de mis sollozos.

Al parecer la muestra de debilidad por mi parte pareció ablandar su semblante y habló con menos dureza que antes.

–Tienes que entender que eres demasiado joven para estar con un hombre seis años mayor, eso no está bien –explicó cómo si fuera una niña que necesitaba que le hablaran pausado para poder comprender.

–¡La edad no importa! –grité nuevamente alterada–. Eso es lo de menos madre, cuándo dos personas se aman la edad que tengan no vale nada, lo que importa es el sentimiento que comparten y si son felices con el otro –dije bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo ahogado por las lágrimas.

Ella negó con pesar.

–No puedes quedarte aquí Kagome, tienes que regresar –fue más una orden que una petición y me temí lo peor…

Abrí la boca para replicar cuando otra voz me interrumpió.

–Lamento decepcionarla señora Higurashi, pero Kagome no va a irse a ningún lado –no podía creerlo.

Inuyasha´s POV

Me adentré en la habitación con el ceño visiblemente fruncido, observando el lloroso rostro de Kagome y el inexpresivo de su madre, ambas enfrentadas en medio de una acalorada discusión. Por suerte había logrado escuchar más de la mitad y podía saltar en defensa de mi pequeña.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó la madre de Kagome sorprendida por mi silenciosa aparición, mientras que la muchacha me observaba agradecida.

–Lo que oyó señora –dije calmado acercándome a la joven y tomándola por la cintura, Kagome se aferró a mi pecho y lloró con más intensidad, empapando mí camisa en un instante–. Ella se quedará aquí conmigo.

–¿Quién te crees que eres para decidir dónde se queda ella? –inquirió con enojo cruzándose de brazos.

–Su novio –contesté con total seguridad, con una sonrisa malvada agregué–. Y en algún momento, su futuro esposo.

Kagome dejó de respirar por un momento y me miró asombrada ante mi declaración.

–¿Su esposo? –repitió la señora Higurashi–. ¿Piensas casarte con ella?

–Por supuesto. Si ella está de acuerdo. Yo la amo más que a nadie y es sólo con ella con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida –aclaré sonriendo ante la escandalizada mirada de la mujer.

–Yo… –musitó Kagome limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriendo levemente–. Me encantaría casarme contigo Inuyasha.

La madre de ésta se quedó mirándonos por unos largos y tétricos minutos, apreté el agarre sobre su cintura y le besé la coronilla, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la otra.

–Bueno –dijo finalmente con un hondo suspiro, al parecer se había dado por vencida–. Creo que por más que lo intente no cambiarás de parecer.

–Por fin lo has entendido madre –dijo mi pequeña aflojando un poco el agarre sobre mi pecho, algo más calmada.

–Espero que la hagas feliz –me miró en una clara advertencia de lo que sucedería en caso contrario.

–Dedicaré mi vida a ello –respondí seguro de mis palabras.

Cambió la mirada nuevamente a su hija y agregó.

–Volveré dentro de unos días para hablar contigo, no quiero más discusiones niña, espero mantener una charla civilizada y que me cuentes todo lo que has hecho en este tiempo.

–Te esperaré con algo para almorzar –contestó ella sosteniéndome de la mano.

–Cuídense –pidió como despedida saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la salida.

Kagome me miró con las mejillas mojadas y sonrojadas.

–Salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba –susurró buscando mis labios con los suyos.

Y yo estaba totalmente de acuerdo…

* * *

**_¿Reviews?  
_**


	20. ¡No pienso ser sólo un ama de casa!

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 20/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: cada vez más cerca del final! espero que lo disfruten, saludos!

* * *

Capítulo 20: ¡No pienso ser sólo un ama de casa!

Kagome´s POV

Me dejé caer sobre la cama con un hondo suspiro, sintiendo mi corazón calmarse poco a poco, regularizando sus descompasados latidos. Inuyasha se recostó a mi lado cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza, me apegué a él instantáneamente y le besé el pecho desnudo que se dejaba ver por la camisa entreabierta.

–No sé que hubiera pasado si no llegabas a tiempo –susurré abrazándolo con fuerza.

–Lo más probable es que se gritaran un poco más. De todas formas agradezco haber salido temprano de trabajar, tenía la idea de invitarte a algún sitio a almorzar –explicó con una sonrisa de lado.

–¿Podemos comer aquí? –inquirí haciendo un mohín–. Después de todo no me apetece mucho salir.

–Sin problemas –contestó tomándome por la cintura y acariciando mis labios tiernamente contra los suyos.

Permanecimos recostados besándonos por unos cuantos minutos hasta que mi estómago reclamó atención.

–¿Qué vamos a comer? –pregunté alejándome de él lo suficiente para acallar mis locos deseos de abalanzarme sobre su cuerpo.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros y tironeó de mi brazo para acercarme nuevamente a él.

–Tengo hambre –repliqué escabullándome de su posesivo abrazo y poniéndome de pie. Me miró ceñudo como si hubiera cometido un pecado mortal y se acercó apremiante.

–Yo también –gruñó con vos ronca, ambos sabíamos que no nos referíamos al mismo tipo de necesidad.

Sin decir una palabra salí corriendo de la habitación, riendo y bajando las escaleras en saltos intentando alejarme lo más posible de él, a sabiendas de que me perseguía muy de cerca.

Chillé cuando una de sus manos me rozó la espalda y apreté el paso, saliendo al jardín como una ráfaga de viento y rodeando la piscina, quedando cada uno en un lado distinto.

–Muy chistosa –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Me reí atenta a sus movimientos, si bien tenía ventaja Inuyasha era capaz de atraparme en cualquier descuido. Nos miramos por unos largos minutos, sin movernos.

Finalmente se decidió y acortó la distancia por la izquierda mientras yo salía despavorida hacia el interior de la casa, desgraciadamente me enredé con mis propios pies y estuve a punto de estrellarme contra el duro suelo, pero los brazos de Inuyasha llegaron a tiempo para evitar que eso sucediera.

Me levantó en volandas con total facilidad y se acercó peligrosamente a la piscina con una malvada sonrisa.

–¡No! –grité adivinando sus intenciones, lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire esperando que me soltara, era demasiado inútil creer que lograría vencerlo.

–Oh sí –asintió él riendo, se alejó los pasos suficientes para tomar envión y nos zambulló a ambos en el agua helada.

–¡Inuyasha! –reproché tiritando segundos después de salir a la superficie.

La profundidad de la pileta era tanta que no llegaba a hacer pie, me aferré al cuello del maldito bromista y enlacé mis piernas en torno de su cintura, enojada con él y su estúpida altura que le permitía mantenerse parado sin problemas.

–Es sólo agua Kagome –rió besando las pequeñas gotitas que se resbalaban por mi hombro.

Todo mi cuerpo se erizó por completo al sentir sus suaves caricias, repentinamente el agua comenzaba a hervir a nuestro alrededor. Me apreté más contra su musculoso cuerpo, chochando mis muslos contra el hueso de su cadera, notando como cierta parte de su anatomía se endurecía al instante.

–Kagome –gruñó deslizando ambas manos por debajo de la empapada blusa que se había pegado completamente a mi cuerpo, revelando el sujetador. Acarició mi estómago con los dedos mientras su boca reclamaba mis labios otra vez.

Su lengua bailó desesperada contra la mía, me aferré a sus cabellos con fuerza sintiendo un calor abrasador en mi interior. Estar allí, rodeados de agua en medio del jardín dónde cualquiera podía vernos era increíblemente excitante.

–Inuyasha –susurré entre suspiros cuando sus labios recorrieron mi cuello con voracidad, besando y mordiendo toda la piel a su paso.

Mi mente estaba invadida y nublada por aquellas maravillosas sensaciones, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la celestial forma que tenía de besar o la rapidez con la que mi piel se erizaba sólo con el contacto de sus perfectos dedos.

La ropa que nos cubría comenzó a estorbarnos, pronto se deshizo de mi blusa, provocando más contacto entre nuestros ardientes cuerpos.

–Te amo –ronroneó con la respiración acelerada, tomó uno de mis pechos encerrándolo en su palma y lo apretó con fiereza, gemí sorprendida apretándome más contra él, aquello era una hermosa tortura.

–Yo… –estuve a punto de contestar pero el estridente sonido del timbre rompió la burbuja en la que estábamos inversos.

Inuyasha´s POV

–Mierda –gruñí muy molesto, Kagome intentó zafarse de mis brazos pero se lo impedí–. No contestemos –sugerí buscando sus labios.

–No podemos hacer eso –negó enojada, todo el ambiente de excitación se había desvanecido por completo.

El timbre volvió a sonar acompañado ahora por unos leves golpes en la puerta, fue suficiente para que ella lograra separarse de mí, nadar hasta la escalera y salir de la piscina rápidamente, fue inevitable posar mi mirada sobre su escultural cuerpo evidenciado por las ropas mojadas.

Reprimí un gemido de frustración y salí yo también del agua helada, mojando todo a mi paso. Kagome se deshizo de los pantalones empapados, quedando en ropa interior, y se cubrió con una de las tantas toallas que había en un armario en la entrada a la casa desde el jardín.

–¿Quién podrá ser? –me preguntó secándose con rapidez para poder entrar sin ensuciar el piso.

–Alguien con ganas de molestar –opiné con el ceño fruncido, ella rió y se metió al interior peinándose el cabello con los dedos.

Me saqué los jeans y los dejé sobre el suelo, enrollándome una toalla alrededor de la cintura y dejando que las gotas sobre mi pecho se secaran solas. Caminé descalzo por el mármol blanco del comedor y me encaminé a la entrada por el alargado pasillo, aguzando el oído para poder descifrar quien era el condenado inoportuno.

–Buenos días –dijo una voz demasiado conocida para mi gusto que me dejó paralizado en mi lugar, incapaz de continuar hasta el recibidor.

–Buenos días señora Izayoi –balbuceó Kagome nerviosa, la pobre se había encontrado con mi madre en una ocasión y no había sido la más cómoda.

–Por favor, sólo Izayoi –rió mi progenitora–. Disculpa que haya venido sin avisar, pero me apetecía conocer la nueva casa de mi hijo y visitarlos un rato.

Decidí ponerme en movimiento y acercarme a la entrada, no iba a dejar a mi novia sola en aquella situación.

–Hola madre –dije tomando a Kagome por la cintura y haciendo un gesto al interior de la casa–. ¿Quieres pasar?

–Por supuesto, muchas gracias –agradeció ella con una ancha sonrisa, le indiqué la puerta de la sala mientras Kagome cerraba la entrada a sus espaldas y suspiraba.

–Tu madre –dijo en vos muy baja sonrojándose furiosamente.

Me reí besando sus cabellos, señalando al piso superior con la cabeza.

–No es tan malo pequeña, ve a cambiarte mientras yo la distraigo.

Sabía que la pobre se sentía mortalmente avergonzada de que mi madre nos hubiera visto a ambos mojados y en ropa interior cubiertos sólo con una toalla, no quería causarle más bochorno.

–Gracias –sonrió besando mis labios fugazmente y subiendo los escalones de dos en dos en dirección a la habitación.

Caminé tranquilo hasta la sala escuchando los apresurados pasos de Kagome moviéndose por el cuarto, encontré a mi progenitora contemplando las fotos sobre la repisa de la chimenea con gran atención.

–Son muy hermosas –opinó mirando una en particular, en la cual estaba Kagome sentada en el jardín y yo la abrazaba por detrás, ambos con enormes sonrisas.

–Las eligió ella –comenté dejándome caer sobre el sillón, la quisquillosa de mi novia de seguro me mataría por mojar los almohadones pero luego sabría como pedir perdón.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza sentándose a mi lado.

–Es una muchacha preciosa Inuyasha, me alegra que la hayas encontrado.

–De verdad lo es madre –susurré cerrando los ojos con lentitud–. A pesar de todos los problemas por los que hemos pasado siento que a cada segundo la amo un poco más –confesé con total sinceridad.

–Lo sé, puedo notarlo cuando la miras –me dijo acariciándome el hombro con delicadeza.

Minutos después Kagome apareció vestida con una corta falda negra y una blusa blanca, se había peinado el cabello hacia atrás y sus mejillas todavía estaban algo coloradas.

–Perdonen la demora –se disculpó posicionándose a mi lado.

–Está bien querida, no quisieras coger un resfriado.

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros apegándola a mí, embriagándome de su cálida y natural fragancia.

–Debo decirles que tienen una casa maravillosa –elogió mi madre paseando su mirada por toda la sala.

Kagome le agradeció algo azorada, la pequeña era tan modesta que se avergonzaba de que todo el mundo le digiera que tenía un gusto fantástico con las decoraciones.

–Inuyasha, tu padre me ha dicho que desde que entraste en la empresa las cosas han mejorado notablemente.

–Así es, aunque él también me ha ayudado bastante –agregué sonriendo.

–¿Y tú Kagome? –preguntó.

–Bueno yo… por lo pronto estoy terminando con la secundaria –contestó un poco incomoda.

Bufé recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido días atrás, discutimos porque Kagome quería conseguirse un trabajo de medio tiempo y yo me negaba rotundamente; no pensaba dejar que ella trabajara, su única prioridad debía ser terminar los estudios.

–¿Por qué pareces algo molesta al respecto? –preguntó Izayoi notando la contradicción en su rostro– ¿No quieres terminar la secundaria?

–¡Claro que quiero! –asintió efusiva inflando los cachetes–. Sólo que me siento algo inútil estando aquí mientras Inuyasha trabaja, no es justo para él.

–Ya te lo expliqué –gruñí sin ánimos de empezar otra vez con el mismo cuento–. Todavía no tienes la edad legal para trabajar, además de que no es molestia alguna trabajar para los dos, no tienes porqué sentirte así.

–Pero…

–Debes ponerte en su lugar Inuyasha –interrumpió mi madre mirándome reprobatoriamente, lo único que me faltaba es que ella se pusiera de su parte–. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te pasaras gran parte de los días aquí encerrado mientras ella trabaja?

–No viene el caso –musité rechinando los dientes.

Las facciones de Kagome se iluminaron al ver que tenía una aliada.

–¡Eso mismo le dije!

–Estás en todo tu derecho a buscar un trabajo querida, no hace falta tener dieciocho años para poder trabajar como camarera o secretaria…

–Ella no será ninguna de las dos cosas –rugí evitando imaginarme a MI Kagome usando cortas minifaldas y escotes pronunciados sirviéndoles a un montón de babosos.

–¡Sería genial Izayoi! –chilló emocionada obviando totalmente mi profunda negativa.

–¡Perfecto! Comenzaremos a buscar mañana mismo –aceptó mi madre con una sonrisa triunfal.

–¡He dicho que no! –exploté poniéndome de pie asustándolas.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Kagome frunciendo el ceño y levantándose del sillón con calma amenazadora.

–Porque yo lo digo –sentencié muy molesto.

–¡No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer! –gritó ella enfadada.

¿Acaso no podía simplemente aceptar lo que le decía? Por supuesto que no, siempre que algo no le gustaba Kagome sentía la imperante necesidad de replicar.

–¡Joder Kagome soy tu novio! –dije llevándome las manos al cabello y meciéndolo con fuerza.

–Mi novio pero no mi amo Inuyasha –contestó cruzándose de brazos–. No soy una cría para que me des órdenes, puedo decidir por mi cuenta.

Otra imagen asaltó mi mente, no iba a permitir que Kagome se vistiera como una zorra para un gordo y adinerado empresario. Primero muerto…

–No es no, Kagome –finalicé dándoles la espalda para salir de la sala echando chispas por los ojos.

Necesitaba alejarme de allí antes de que las cosas se nos fueran de las manos.

Kagome´s POV

–¡Te odio! –grité llena de rabia escuchando como cerraba la puerta de la habitación con un estridente portazo.

Miré a Izayoi muy apenada, ella no tenía porqué presenciar nuestras riñas.

–Lo siento mucho, no debería ver esto –me disculpé sentándome a su lado, intentando calmar los crecientes instintos de asesinar a cierto hombre terco.

–No tienes que disculparte querida. Mi hijo suele ser un poco posesivo a veces –sonrió la mujer con compresión.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Es obvio Kagome. Inuyasha no quiere que trabajes porque tiene miedo de que otro hombre ocupe un lugar más importante que él en tu vida.

–Pero eso es una estupidez –negué incrédula–. Él siempre va a ser lo más importante que tengo, no importa lo que suceda.

–Lo sé pequeña, pero su inseguridad no se debe a ti, es algo natural en todo hombre creer que cuando la mujer se independiza puede llegar a encontrar otra persona.

–No puedo creerlo –susurré recordando lo loco que se había puesto sólo con mencionar que podía trabajar como camarera.

–En fin… –suspiró Izayoi poniéndose de pie–. Creo que ya es hora de irme, he armado suficiente revuelo por hoy.

–No diga eso –negué acompañándola a la salida–. Tarde o temprano íbamos a pelear por este asunto, usted no tiene la culpa de nada.

–Espero que él logre entenderte querida –dijo la mujer ya en el umbral de la puerta–. Yo también he estado en tu lugar y sé lo que se siente no poder hacer más nada mientras él trabaja todo el tiempo –agregó abrazándome antes de marcharse hacia su auto, me saludó con la mano desde el interior del coche y se alejó a toda velocidad por la desolada calle.

Cerré la entrada apoyando todo mi cuerpo sobre la misma y dejándome caer lentamente al suelo, sintiéndome algo culpable por hacer que Inuyasha se enojara. Pero no podía evitarlo, a pesar de saber que él pasaba horas en la empresa trabajando para ambos las ansias de colaborar con eso eran mucho más fuertes que mi culpa.

Me levanté dispuesta a preparar algo para comer e intentar resolver las cosas con él, esto no podía quedar así. Caminé hasta la cocina como una autómata, intentando escuchar algún sonido proveniente del piso superior, pero la casa estaba sumergida en un profundo silencio. Negué con la cabeza y me dispuse a preparar algo sencillo y rápido, lo que resultó ser unos emparedados y jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Coloqué la comida sobre una bandeja y subí las escaleras con muchísimo cuidado de que no se me cayera nada y terminara ensuciando todo, me acerqué a la habitación sin hacer el más mínimo ruido apoyando la oreja sobre la madera para lograr captar cualquier indicio de movimiento. Después de unos callados segundos decidí entrar encontrando el enorme cuerpo de mi novio desparramado sobre la cama profundamente dormido.

Rodé los ojos dejando lo que había preparado sobre una pequeña mesita al lado de la ventana y me senté sobre el colchón a su lado, cuidando de no despertarlo, se veía tan angelical y desprotegido cuando dormía, parecía un niño indefenso.

Le corrí un par de cabellos del rostro acariciando su mejilla en el proceso, sintiendo la ardiente necesidad de besar sus labios entreabiertos, me contuve sobrehumanamente alejándome de él y tomando uno de los emparedados con aire distraído, caminando por todo el cuarto en círculos.

Una vez que mi estómago estuvo lleno opté por darme una ducha antes de despertarlo, el pobre estaba tan cansado que no le haría mal descansar un rato. Busqué mi ropa dentro del gran armario procurando ser lo más silenciosa posible y me adentré en el baño entrecerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente esperando que agarrara temperatura y me desvestí completamente, metiéndome bajo el tibio chorro disfrutando de la hermosa sensación que recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Me quedé unos cuantos minutos en la misma posición relajando todos mis músculos, concentrándome en despejar todo pensamiento de mi mente. Cerré los ojos unos instantes echando la cabeza hacia atrás dejando que el agua me diera de lleno sobre la cara y parte del pecho.

Repentinamente unas enormes y conocidas manos me aprisionaron por la cintura y tiraron de mi cuerpo para chocarlo por completo contra uno mucho más grande y fornido.

–¡Inuyasha! -protesté mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, su mirada grisácea ardía como fuego líquido y me recorría entera una y otra vez.

Sin contestar se dispuso a invadir mi espacio personal y apoderarse de mis labios mientras sus manos vagaban por toda mi anatomía con insistencia, encendiendo cada centímetro de mí como una enorme llamarada.

Me besó con ferocidad girando mi cuerpo para quedar frente a él y tener más acceso a mi boca, aprisionándome contra la húmeda y fría pared, el agua de la ducha caía sobre nosotros y las traviesas gotas lograban colarse entre nuestras anatomías perfectamente acopladas.

–Te amo –gruñó ronco tomándome por la cara interna de mis muslos y abriéndolos lo suficiente para levantarme en el aire y poder entrelazar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Gemí desaforada sintiendo como todo su ser se hundía en mí sin ningún tipo de aviso, robándome el aliento y la poca cordura que me quedaba. Él calló la mayoría de mis gemidos con hambrientos besos, comenzando a resbalarse de mi interior desde adentro hacia afuera.

–Inu… –murmuré enceguecida por el torrente de espléndidas sensaciones, sintiéndolo adentrarse hasta lo más hondo, robándome todo lo que yo era.

Escondió la cabeza entre mi cuello y mi hombro, repartiendo besos y mordiscos por toda esa sensible zona, sosteniendo mi cuerpo con una mano y la otra acariciando uno de mis pechos, aumentando la intensidad de las estocadas.

Contuve un grito mordiéndome el labio con ferocidad, incapaz de controlar los espasmos que me recorrían como descargas eléctricas, era subir al cielo y tocarlo con la yema de los dedos, sin poder apreciarlo por completo.

Sentía el conocido nudo caliente en mi estómago anunciando la llegada del maravilloso orgasmo, el cual no tardaría mucho más.

Inuyasha gimió sobre mi oído con rudeza aumentando considerablemente el ardor que sentía recorrer mis venas como lava ardiente. Me aferré a su espalda enterrándole las uñas con fiereza.

–¡Inuyasha! –grité al momento que todo mi ser explotaba en millones de pequeños pedazos, dejándome prácticamente inconsciente pero infinitamente feliz.

Me bajó despacio cuidando de que mis piernas soportaran mi peso sin flaquear más de la cuenta, aferrándose a mi cintura con un brazo y cerrando el grifo con la otra. Tomó las toallas y me cubrió con una, secando cada parte de mi cuerpo con cuidado, sonriendo con satisfacción.

–¿A qué se debe el arranque de pasión? –inquirí algo grogui con los ojos entrecerrados dejándome manipular a su antojo.

–¿Arranque de pasión? –repitió riendo alzando una ceja–. ¿Acaso no puedo hacer el amor con mi novia cuando me plazca?

Mis mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente y mi labio comenzó a temblar, Inuyasha tenía momentos en lo que era demasiado directo.

–Mejor olvida lo que dije –sugerí intentado salir de la ducha por mis propios medios, aunque al parecer mis piernas se negaban a colaborar.

Inuyasha rodó los ojos y me tomó en brazos, llevándome en volandas hasta la cama y dejándome sobre ésta con delicadeza, se recostó a mi lado de forma mucho más bestial.

–¡Vamos a mojar todas las sábanas! –me quejé frunciendo el ceño.

–Kagome –bufó él escondiendo la cabeza entre la almohada–. Es sólo agua.

Omití su comentario desconsiderado y me puse de pie, colocándome rápido la ropa interior y una de sus camisas más cómodas para dormir, aunque a él no le importara, a mí sí me gustaban esas sábanas. Recordé que había olvidado por completo el horario de mis pastillas anticonceptivas, busque las pequeñas píldoras rosadas dentro de la mesa de noche y me acabé el jugo de naranja que había sobrado, luego volví a su lado descansado mis agarrotados músculos, sintiendo como el cansancio poco a poco me adormecía hasta que caer en un profundo sueño…

**Al día siguiente**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, escuchando como el molesto teléfono sonaba estridente una y otra vez. Gruñendo incoherencias todavía algo dormida me acerqué al maldito aparato y contesté con voz rasposa.

–¿Hola?

–Kagome soy yo, Izayoi –saludó la voz al otro lado de la línea–. Disculpa que llame a esta hora pero quería hablar unas cosas contigo.

Me refregué los ojos echándole un vistazo al reloj de pared, las 10:30 a.m, seguía sintiéndome muerta de cansancio a pesar de haber dormido casi doce horas.

–No se preocupe, ¿qué necesita? –pregunté arrastrando una silla para poder conversar más cómodamente, mientras Inuyasha se removía y balbuceaba en sueños ajeno a todo el mundo viviente.

–Estuve pensando sobre lo que hablamos ayer y se me ha ocurrido una idea genial –explicó la madre de mi novio con entusiasmo.

–¿Qué cosa?

–¡Encontré el trabajo perfecto para ti! –comunicó alegre–. Es un muy buen empleo, el sueldo es satisfactorio y estoy más que segura de que Inuyasha no se quejará en lo más mínimo.

–¿Cuál es Izayoi? –inquirí entusiasmada, quizás cabía la esperanza de que pudiera llevarse a cabo.

–Estuve hablando con mi marido y ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que es justo lo que ambos necesitan.

Me quedé callada esperando a que finalizara, dándome una vaga idea de lo que Izayoi quería decir.

–Vas a ser la nueva secretaria de Inuyasha…


	21. ¿Trabajar juntos?

Título: My Secret Lover

Fandom: Inuyasha :)

Pareja: Inuyasha/Kagome of course

Género: Romance/Humor.

Rating: T.

Capítulos y estatus: 21/27

Summary: -¿Quién dijo que la edad importa en el amor? Yo te amo, tú me amas, y los seis años que me llevas sólo hacen que te ame cada día más, Inuyasha- Porque apesar de lo que diga tu alrededor, nadie elige de quien enamorarse.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para esta idea maravillosa.

Warnings: AU y posible OCC.

N/A: Sin palabras, perdón por la demora! Ultimamente he estado con muy poca inspiración y cero ganas de actualizar. Cada vez falta menos para el final y eso me deprime! Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Capítulo 21: ¿Trabajar juntos?

_Me quedé callada esperando a que finalizara, dándome una vaga idea de lo que Izayoi quería decir._

–_Vas a ser la nueva secretaria de Inuyasha…_

–¿Lo dice en serio? –cuestioné incrédula removiéndome sobre el asiento.

Lo pensé detenidamente unos instantes, la idea de trabajar junto a él no sonaba tan mal, era una forma de conseguir lo que yo quería y que él no se molestara, todos felices y contentos.

–Por supuesto, tu suegro se mostró de acuerdo, en esta empresa faltan asistentes y creo que tú serías una excelente.

–Les agradezco mucho, ¿cuándo podré empezar? –acepté emocionada poniéndome de pie y paseando por la habitación.

–En cuanto puedas querida, todo depende de ti. Dejaremos en tus manos que le des la noticia a Inuyasha, de seguro estará encantando. Buena suerte, adiós –se despidió Izayoi apresuradamente.

Alcancé a despedirme antes de que la mujer cortara la comunicación, dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y me giré en dirección a la cama, contemplando al inmenso hombre dormir como un oso. Me mordí el labio impaciente por decírselo, dudando si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir hasta más tarde.

Caminé hasta su lado, agachándome lo suficiente hasta que su profunda respiración chocara contra mi rostro, acomodé algunos de sus rebeldes cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y besé la comisura de sus labios con cuidado. Abrió los ojos lentamente, al parecer no había sido tan cuidadosa como debería.

–Siento haberte despertado –me disculpé acariciando su mejilla.

Inuyasha sonrió adormilado, tomándome inesperadamente del brazo para levantarme sobre su cuerpo con total facilidad.

–No importa, ser despertado de ésta forma es maravilloso –dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Apoyé el mentón sobre su pecho desnudo, observándolo atentamente, perdida en la intensidad de sus ojos grisáceos, su nariz algo respingada y esos labios finos y tiernos apenas entreabiertos.

–Tengo muy buenas noticias –le dije delineado la curva de su hombro con la yema de los dedos.

–¿A sí? –preguntó suspirando por mis caricias.

–Llamó tu madre y…

–¿Mi madre? –interrumpió poniéndose serio de repente, comprendía que no estaba del todo superada la pelea del día anterior, pero Izayoi no había llamado para empeorar las cosas.

–Sí –continué obviando su ceño fruncido–. Pero tranquilo, tengo una propuesta que seguro te agradará.

Guardé silencio esperando alguna reacción por su parte, él sólo se limitó a observarme expectante. Suspiré acomodándome mejor sobre su cuerpo, entrelazando mis piernas contra las suyas.

–Tu padre me ha conseguido un puesto en la empresa…

–¡¿Qué?!

–…como tu secretaria –agregué molesta por su grito, ¿por qué no podía dejarme terminar de hablar?

Un silencio sepulcral nos invadió por completo, yo cerré los ojos aguardando cualquier cosa, desde un enojo bestial hasta un arranque de pasión. Los segundos pasaron mortalmente lentos, llegué a pensar que había vuelto a dormirse pero su irregular respiración me convencía de lo contrario.

–¿Inu? –me atreví a preguntar sin mover un músculo.

–¿Trabajarías conmigo? –preguntó en un bajo murmullo que escuché a duras penas, levanté la mirada encontrándolo algo sorprendido, con los ojos entornados.

–Técnicamente trabajaría para ti –expliqué agradecida de que la conversación fuera por buen camino.

–No parece mala idea –opinó finalmente, sonriendo.

–¡Sabía que no ibas a negarte! –reí abrazándome con fuerza a su cuello, sin ánimos de alejarlo de mí.

–Pero… –musitó deteniendo mi efusivo agarre –No es tan simple, todavía debes ir al instituto, no podrás ser mi secretaria por las mañanas.

–Está bien, no lo seré a tiempo completo –bufé enojada, siempre debía encontrarle alguna falla al plan que minutos antes parecía perfecto –Al menos trabajaré por las tardes en algo que tú estás de acuerdo.

–No quiero que te enojes Kagome –dijo colocándome delicadamente a su lado, ambos de costado –Haremos una prueba a partir de la semana que viene y veremos si funciona.

Asentí con la cabeza cerrando los ojos y apegándome a él, al menos agradecía que considerara la idea y no se negara rotundamente.

–¿Quieres hacer algo hoy? –inquirió luego de un tiempo en silencio.

Me removí en sus brazos antes de contestar.

–Es domingo –dije pensativa acariciando su hombro –Creo que iré a visitar a Sango por la tarde.

–Miroku y yo iremos a ver el partido de fútbol americano a las dos, tendrán varias horas para estar solas –anunció mientras nos poníamos de pie.

–Perfecto –sonreí caminando descalza hasta el ropero, elegí unos jeans claros y una blusa blanca junto a unas sandalias plateadas, cómoda y casual.

Una vez lista bajé a la cocina con toda la intención de preparar el almuerzo, no habíamos desayunado y el hambre me mataba. Abrí el refrigerador en busca de algo que pudiera preparar en poco tiempo, barajando mis posibilidades dependiendo de nuestros víveres.

Inuyasha apareció por el comedor unos minutos más tarde mientras yo metía la carne en el horno y cortaba verduras, era una comida fácil y rica que no requería mucho cuidado. Me abrazó por detrás apoyando el mentón sobre mi cabeza.

–¿Qué quieres? –pregunté después de un largo silencio.

–Pues nada, sólo estar así contigo.

Sonreí disfrutando de lo espléndido que se sentía tenerlo tan cerca de mí, intente no distraerme de mi labor para evitar accidentes, lo que menos quería era cortarme con aquel cuchillo tan afilado.

Unos veinte minutos después la comida estuvo lista, ambos almorzamos tranquilamente en el comedor conversando sobre trivialidades; una vez terminados lavé toda la vajilla que había usado y me preparé para visitar a Sango.

–Me iré ya ¿necesitas algo? –le pregunté dirigiéndome a la salida.

–Estaré bien, sólo dile a Miroku que se apresure, no quiero llegar tarde.

–Como tú digas, nos veremos más tarde –me despedí saliendo al exterior.

–¡Te amo! –gritó antes de que cerrara la puerta por completo.

Caminé el corto trayecto hasta la casa de mi vecina con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, completamente feliz con la vida, nada podía ser mejor. Toqué un par de veces la pequeña campana que funcionaba como timbre, aguardando a que me atendieran.

–Ya era hora –saludó la castaña recibiéndome con alegría.

–Siento la demora –me disculpé riendo–. Nos despertamos un poco tarde y no habíamos almorzado.

–Sin problemas –dijo guiándome a la tan conocida sala. Kirara, su peluda y cariñosa gata, se acercó a mí refregándose entre mis piernas.

–Inuyasha dice que Miroku vaya cuánto antes, está muy apresurado –comenté dejándome caer cómodamente sobre el sofá.

–Iré a decírselo y a preparar algo de té, espera aquí unos minutos –dijo la castaña desapareciendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Me relajé en el asiento contemplando distraída mí alrededor, acariciando la parte trasera de las orejas de la gata que ronroneaba feliz a mi lado.

La sala de Sango no difería mucho de la mía, nuestros respectivos novios se habían puesto de acuerdo en conseguirnos dos casas bastante parecidas entre sí situadas una al lado de la otra y claramente tenían muy buen gusto.

La muchacha reapareció con una bandeja que ayudé a acomodar en la pequeña mesa de café. Un plato de exquisitas galletas y dos tasas de humeante infusión descansaban sobre el metal.

Se sentó a mi lado ofreciéndome mi té y dándole sorbitos cortos al suyo.

–¿Has tenido una buena semana? –me preguntó.

–Digamos que sí, Inuyasha y yo peleamos un par de veces como de costumbre. Por otro lado, he conseguido un trabajo.

–¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! –chilló emocionada abrazándome–. ¿Cuál es?

–Voy a ser la secretaria a medio tiempo de Inuyasha –respondí sonriente.

–Me alegro mucho por ti Kagome, será un cambio muy favorable.

Y de verdad lo era, Sango entendía lo que yo sentía ya que había pasado por lo mismo con Miroku, aunque finalmente ella siguió con la idea de conseguir un trabajo a pesar de la negativa de su novio y ahora era una camarera en un moderno restaurant.

–Empezaré mañana mismo a la salida del instituto –comenté entusiasmada, cayendo en la cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para el momento dicho.

–Todo estará bien Kagome –me alentó con una sonrisa–. Tengo un buen presentimiento.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer me dieron de lleno en el rostro, minutos después el despertador de Inuyasha sonó, avisándonos que era hora de comenzar el día.

Me restregué los ojos mientras me ponía de pie, el frío aire que se colaba por la ventana erizó los bellos de mi piel desnuda. Me apresuré al vestidor buscando mi ropa interior con prisas, necesitaba ponerme algo de ropa rápidamente.

Una vez lista crucé la habitación hacia el baño, debía lavarme los dientes y peinar mí desordenado cabello, Inuyasha daba vueltas a mí alrededor imitándome.

–Voy a preparar el desayuno –dije en un bostezo recogiendo la mochila del instituto del suelo y comprobando que no me faltara nada.

–Bajaré en un segundo –avisó acomodándose el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo de cuerpo entero.

Asentí con la cabeza bajando las escaleras rumbo a la cocina, la corta falda se balanceaba a mí alrededor mostrando mis piernas más de lo necesario. Mientras se hacía el café y se tostaban las rodajas de pan chequeé por última vez que todas las cosas que necesitaba estuvieran en su lugar, debía irme a la oficina luego de la escuela y estaba claro que no usaría el uniforme.

Inuyasha bajó un rato después, todo ya estaba servido en la mesa y nos sentamos uno frente al otro a desayunar en un tranquilo silencio, disfrutando de la calma de la mañana aunque fuera un tedioso lunes.

El comienzo del día pasó demasiado veloz frente a mis nerviosos ojos, caí en la cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para comenzar mi nuevo trabajo cuando la campana que indicaba la hora del almuerzo sonó estridentemente.

–El tiempo vuela cuando esperas algo con ansias ¿no? –preguntó Ayame acomodándose a mi lado con su bandeja repleta de comida.

–Ni que lo digas –murmuré jugueteando con una manzana entre mis manos.

–Estoy segura de que te irá bien Kag, no tienes de qué preocuparte –me alentó con una cálida sonrisa

Asentí absorta en mis pensamientos, si bien era un día de prueba no podía sacarme de la mente la enorme responsabilidad que el trabajo acarreaba, sin mencionar que mi propio novio era mi jefe y su padre el dueño de la empresa. No podía equivocarme ni en lo más mínimo.

Los pocos minutos de receso finalizaron dando comienzo a una nueva ronda de aburridas clases, las cuáles se esfumaron más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de marcharme al enorme edificio de oficinas de la compañía "Taisho e Hijos" especializados en la venta automotora, de gran reconocimiento mundial debo agregar.

Salí del instituto a paso apresurado, debía tomar el autobús hasta una determinada calle y luego caminar otras tantas, además de pasar por un autoservicio para cambiarme de ropa.

Me bajé en el lugar indicado y entré en el primer comercio que me pareció apropiado. El pequeño cubículo de baño en la tienda estaba sucio y poco iluminado, pero era lo único que tenía lo suficientemente cerca.

Saqué de mi mochila una falda lisa color crema y una camisa blanca junto con unos tacones negros bastante formales. Dejé la ropa sobre el lavamanos luego de limpiarlo con algo de papel y me despojé del uniforme del instituto guardándolo en el bolso.

En pocos minutos ya estaba arreglada y con el aspecto de una seria secretaria, (aunque la camisa apretara mi busto un poco y la falda fuera algo corta seguía estando presentable). Recogí mi cabello en una coleta alta luchando contra los rebeldes cabellos que no querían quedarse en su sitio hasta que finalmente conseguí un peinado más que aceptable.

Salí del pequeño cubículo intentando caminar lo más recta posible para que no se viera demasiado mis delgadas y blancas piernas; dejé el local rumbo a la atestada calle y caminé unas pocas cuadras, encontrándome de frente con un enorme edificio vidriado que se alzaba imponente en una esquina. Mantuve la expresión serena mientras me adentraba en la recepción de la compañía, aunque por dentro estuviera muriéndome de nervios.

A un costado del hall principal se ubicaba un escritorio tras el cual una mujer esbelta y hermosa se concentraba en la pantalla de un ordenador, me acerqué con pasos lentos y tímidos, contemplando maravillada sus movimientos y aquel semblante totalmente profesional.

–Disculpa… –balbuceé cruzando las manos que sudaban frío– Soy la nueva secretaria de Inuyasha Taisho.

Detuvo su labor para observarme con sus intensos ojos negros, haciéndome sentir muchas más incómoda.

–Tú debes ser Kagome –dijo segundos después con una brillante voz de soprano, sonriendo apenas dejando entrever sus perfectos y blanquecinos dientes–. El señor Taisho avisó que vendrías, su oficina se encuentra en el piso dieciséis.

Le agradecí con un gesto de cabeza, dirigiéndome luego al lujoso elevador empotrado en la pared del fondo. El cubículo metálico estaba muy bien iluminado y una suave música se escuchaba en el interior, presioné el botón indicado y esperé mientras subía metros y metros de ese colosal edificio.

Al llegar al sitio correspondiente me topé con dos chicas, muy probablemente secretarias, que esperaban el ascensor dónde yo debía bajarme, al pasar por su lado atisbé a escuchar un fragmento de su conversación:

–Inuyasha está cada día más apuesto, en cualquier momento alguna de nosotras tiene que atraparlo.

Rechiné los dientes intentando que no me afectara, era un estúpido comentario de niñas tontas que no conocían ni pizca a MI novio, me sentí muy aliviada cuando las puertas dobles se cerraron, evitando que me lanzara al cuello de esas entrometidas.

Caminé por un alargado pasillo repleto de puertas, salas de conferencias, oficinas y demás, intentando concentrarme en el acompasado repiqueteo de mis zapatos de tacón para calmar mi respiración y el pulso embravecido en mis venas.

Finalmente, algo más calmada, llegué a la última habitación, tenía un cartel ubicado en el centro de la madera que rezaba: "Inuyasha Taisho – Subjefe y Director de Ventas".

Sonreí para mis adentros, consciente de que aquel cargo era un puesto demasiado importante en la compañía, solamente su padre estaba por encima de él.

Llené de aire mis pulmones una vez más y di tres ligeros toques en la entrada, sosteniendo el picaporte con manos temblorosas, adentrándome en la sala luego de recibir permiso.

–Por fin –sonrió con sus grisáceos ojos brillantes de emoción, se apartó de la hermosa vista de un gran ventanal para cogerme en sus brazos con firmeza, besando mi coronilla.

–No creo que debas mostrarte tan cariñoso Inu. Alguien puede entrar –murmuré contra su pecho, no debía olvidar que este era mi trabajo ahora, él y yo no podíamos demostrarnos tanto afecto.

–Nadie entre sin llamar Kagome, deja que te abrace un poco más –ronroneó contra mi oído, encendiendo inevitablemente una enorme llama en mi interior, que se propagó por todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, dejándome encendida por completo.

Conté hasta diez y luego me alejé, a sabiendas de que mi autocontrol no era mejor que el suyo, no podía pasarme de la raya y arruinar todo en el primer día. Inuyasha suspiró y se dio la vuelta hacia su escritorio, dejando ver una sonrisa de lado que me dio mala espina.

¡El muy canalla lo había hecho a propósito!

Sin duda era más que obvio que estaba poniéndome a prueba, analizando mi comportamiento y mi formalidad ante el deber y el deseo.

Maldito tramposo.

Sacudí la cabeza hacia los lados volviendo a concentrarme, había cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

–¿Cuál es mi escritorio? –le pregunté repentinamente seria e inexpresiva.

–Es la oficina a la derecha de la mía. Dejé unos cuantos papeles para ti, necesito que los acomodes en los archiveros y controles que no falte ninguno –ordenó jugando muy bien su papel de jefe autoritario.

Asentí en silencio y me retiré del cuarto con una corta reverencia, con la sensación de que no serían solo unos cuantos papeles. Entré en la puerta indicada, encontrándome con una hermosa decoración y un pequeño escritorio con un ordenador de última tecnología que ya estaba encendido. Mi nueva oficina tenía una preciosa vista al centro de la cuidad, el sol daba de lleno consiguiendo una luminosidad natural sorprendente.

Me senté en una comodísima silla de cuero mullida y examiné la enorme pila de carpetas amarillas que Inuyasha había dejado sobre la mesa, suspiré derrotada estipulando el largo tiempo que me tomaría clasificar todo eso y guardarlo en los cajones correspondientes, sin mencionar que debía contarlos y asegurarme de que no faltara ninguno.

Menudo comienzo…

**Tres horas después**

Sequé una gota de sudor que bajaba por mi frente con el dorso de la camisa, observando agotada pero satisfecha mi trabajo terminado, lo había hecho demasiado bien para mi primer día. Tomé una hoja con un par de anotaciones y salí rumbo a la oficina de Inuyasha, con la intensión de comunicárselas.

Llamé dos veces y entré con cuidado, notando que no estaba solo; desde mi lugar en la puerta contemplé a una bien formada señorita, con una falda cortísima revelando sus piernas más de lo necesario, y una blusa blanca dejando ver su sostén negro. Estaba apoyada sobre el escritorio conversando con Inuyasha, el cual parecía no prestarle mucha atención, concentrado en un documento que leía atentamente.

–¿Qué dices de salir conmigo? Tú y yo en algún lujoso restaurant –preguntó ella con vos sensual, moviendo las caderas sugerentemente.

Al parecer no habían oído mi llamado por lo que carraspeé sonoramente un par de veces, logrando captar su atención.

–¿Necesitas algo Kagome? –inquirió Inuyasha claramente disfrutando de mi expresión celosa. La muchachita frunció el ceño mirándome desconfiada, tenía la ligera impresión de que él no llamaba nunca a las secretarias por su nombre.

–Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte –afirmé mostrándole el papel en mi mano.

–Por supuesto, la señorita Aizawa ya se iba –sonrió haciéndose el desentendido, miró a la chica que con un bufido se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la salida, lanzándome envenenadas miradas al pasar a mi lado.

Una vez solos, Inuyasha soltó una pequeña risita y me indicó que me acercara, caminé sin titubear hasta queda frente a él y le entregué la hoja, esperando pacientemente hasta que terminara de leerla

–Excelente trabajo –me felicitó minutos después, se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos y en dos zancadas estaba a mi lado, rozado la piel sensible de mi cuello con su aliento cálido–. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya? Es suficiente por hoy.

Me perdí en la intensidad de sus pupilas mientras el ardor volvía a mi cuerpo dejándome en llamas, ansiosa por tenerlo entre mis brazos.

A pesar de todo, pensaba mientras lo atraía a mí con fiereza para estampar mis labios contra los suyos, nada había salido mal en mi primer día…


End file.
